Permanent Complications
by LLALVA
Summary: Sequel to Temporal Guardian. It starts in third year with Harry and Severus as Father and son. There are dementors and an escaped criminal living as Harry's special pet. It may have mild corporal punishment later.
1. Good Morning Professor Snape!

Hello all:

This is the sequel to Temporal Guardian. I hope you like it.

**Snape's Permanent Complications**

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unknown inventor of innumerable potions. Cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter Snape…. Was going to have a stroke….

He was looking at the wardrobe in his personal quarters at said famous school, as the time was tickling away, and he was going to be late.

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The classes start at 8:30.

Breakfast started serving at 7. He liked to be seated at the staff table in time to supervise his Slytherins. They were required to be punctual at every meal. The least their Head of House could do was to be there before them.

Severus Snape's alarm clock sounded at 6.30. He had a fast shower and went to his room to get dressed.

He was alone in his quarters, Harry had gone to Gryffindor Tower since the previous evening and he had heard when 'Paddy' had left the room using his special pet's door.

He took his underwear and shirt and put them on.

Then it happened. A disruption of galactic order.

He had somehow misplaced a pair of black pants.

They were not his most expensive pants, they were not his best pants either. But they were his favorite pair.

One would think that a man that wore always black wouldn't be so picky about his clothes… but the truth was that even if all his pants were black, he had preferences.

The last time he had seen them had been when packing at the Manor before coming to Hogwarts, before the beginning of the term.

He was sure that he had unpacked them and left them ready in the wardrobe for his use on the first day of classes.

He liked to wear them specifically on Mondays. The pants fit him perfectly he did not have to use a belt with them.

He found the classes stressful enough by having to supervise all those dunderheads handle dangerous potions' ingredients, without having to wear tight clothes that would make it uncomfortable to move…

The rest of his clothes fitted him fine but there was something in this pair of pants that made him want to wear them on Mondays and first classes of the year…

And now they were missing.

And he was facing three very distraught house elves.

One that was sure that it had seen the pants in their place at the wardrobe one week before the term.

Other one that was sure that they had not been washed at all since that date.

And the last one that was hard to understand with all his wailing and hand wriggling! But that said that the pants were no longer there.

It was clear, the pants had disappeared!

As it was getting late. Snape dismissed the elves and went to the great hall for breakfast wearing his second favorite pants.

He was not going to let a tiny thing like loosing his favorite pants disturb his schedule.

He could always deduct points to the dunderheads in compensation.

He entered the Great Hall with his usual long strides. The students were scattered around their tables eating their meal, he did not look at them but felt their awed stares. Albus said that the whole school behaved better if he was seated at the staff table.

The staff table was also full. He found an empty seat beside Minerva. The witch was buttering her toast and drinking coffee.

"You are late," she whispered as he sat down.

As his only answer was a grunt she continued in the same tone of voice.

"My! someone stood up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" She poured him a cup of coffee.

Snape took a deep breath and smelled his coffee…. This was a smell that made him feel better.

"Why would you say so old witch? I am my usual sunny disposition."

"Not the usual one Severus. What happened to you?"

"Nothing worth commenting over a cup of coffee." No way Snape was going to tell her about his missing pants. He turned his head to the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was eating a hearty breakfast.

How much a child can change in barely two months? He was glad that he was the one responsible for the healthy look of the boy. He saw that Harry picked things from his plate and passed them under the table. Surely the mangy dog was there asking for food. As if he was not feed well by the kitchen elves!

He looked at the food platters and served himself eggs and hashed potatoes. He had a complete morning of classes and he would need to sustain himself with healthy food.

"I heard that you have been giving advice about third year courses to selected Gryffindors Severus. Don't you think that involves trespassing some professional lines?"

"What were your intentions Minerva, how could you expect Miss Granger to handle 6 additional classes? Three of them being imparted at the same time?"

"Well I had already placed a petition for a time turner…"

"A what…?" Snape almost chocked with his eggs. He drank some coffee and continued. "Is your mind so full of catnip old witch, that you can't realize how dangerous that could be?"

"I am sure that Miss Granger would not misuse it."

"I just told her what she could expect from the courses, Minerva. She is a very responsible young girl but she would have a nervous break down. It's too much pressure for a girl that young."

"You told her that she could assist to Divination for only a couple of classes!"

"She won't need more that one cup of tea with Trelawney to realize that she is too smart to look for her inner eye…"

"She is a smart girl Severus, she needs to be challenged!"

"She will be in my Advanced Potions Class once a week. She will find it challenging enough. She even may take her Potions OWL in advance."

"You may be right, but I do not appreciate your meddling with my students."

"They are your students all right but as friends of my son, their wellbeing affects him. So I may advice them."

"Well you may… But I do not want to hear any complains if I 'advice' any of your students."

"I won't complain but I may deck some points…." Professor McGonagall gave him one of her sternest looks and then said, "Well if you excuse me… I have class schedules to handout…"

"Harry and Mr. Weasley will also attend Divination during this week only."

"I cant say that that is a bad idea."

Severus stood up and went to the Slytherin table and handed classes schedules. He had to go to the dungeons to his first class.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, 1st years. Well his day would get better.

Severus Snape entered the potions classroom, his robes floating beside him in his practiced manner. The children were all sitting quietly when he arrived at the front of the class. He turned to start his rehearsed speech… and the unthinkable happened.

All the children stood at the same time and as if they had rehearsed it said in one voice.

"GOOD MORNING PROFESSOR SNAPE. PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO TEACH US POTIONS, THIS NICE AND SUNNY DAY!"

Snape was mute. How dare they! Who had put them up to this…? This…?

It was too soon for Minerva to retaliate.

A tiny blond girl in spectacles seated at the front row smiled at him and asked in a tiny sweet voice.

"Did we did it right this time professor? We all try to stand at the same time…"

She was not joking. There was no mocking in her voice.

"Yes. You did" he said with as much aplomb as possible given the circumstances.

She kept looking at him with twinkling beseeching blue eyes. Was she relative of Dumbledore?

"Well aren't you going to give us points… Sir? You said that you would give 20 points to each of our houses if we did it this time…"

Snape found it hard to think.

"This time? How many times did you practiced….?"

"Just three times Sir. You said that…"

"When did I say it Miss…?"

"Montgomery Sir, from Ravenclaw"

"Well you just did it before… you left to get your papers… Did you found them?"

"Before?"

Had he experienced a black out? How could this tiny girl… not just the girl the complete classroom…. How could they say that he was going to give points?

"Yes…Sir."

"We will talk later then Miss Montgomery. Please take your sit and lets begin."

He delivered his speech but it did not have the desired impact. Most of the children were smiling. He needed them trembling…

The class ended without further problems. Before they left the same tiny Miss Montgomery asked him if they should practice any other salute or the one they had given was all right.

"It was all right Miss. There is no need for you to practice or for you to salute me again like that."

"Didn't you like it Sir?"

It sounded as if he was breaking the girls heart!

"I liked it, but we should use all of the time for the potions, from now on."

"Thank you Sir."

All the students shook his hand and left.

He hoped this was not going to set a precedent. He went to his rooms for a headache potion and went back to his classroom.

He did not leave the potions classroom until lunch time and he locked the door after going for lunch.

There were no more 'incidents' from saluting students for the rest of the day.

He did not think about it during the afternoon as he was distracted by the accident that Draco Malfoy had with the hippogriff, which was one of the group of creatures Hagrid brought to his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the third year students!

Snape had to go to the infirmary and listen to the blond boy's complains, he relieved him from having to attend classes for two days and told him to stay the night in the infirmary. Then he had to contact Lucius and assure him that his son and heir would not be permanently damaged. Lucius used the floo and ranted for a whole hour against the class, the teacher and threatened to have the hippogriff disposed off… Then left. Severus hoped that the man would change his mind once he slept on it. After all Hippogriffs were rare protected animals....

Then… on his way to the Great Hall he was intercepted by Hagrid who told him that poor innocent 'Buckbeak' was not to be blamed… that Draco had disrespected him and that hippogriffs were very receptive creatures!

It may have been Malfoy's fault as he did not heed Hagrid instructions… But the man had no sense of danger… he shouldn't bring such dangerous creatures to his classes!

Severus went to his quarters in time for Harry to visit with him for half an hour before curfew. His son also had his own version about the incident of the afternoon. After hearing that he had already flown on a hippogriff he asked Harry to stay away from Hagrid animals.

He left Paddy sleeping and went to the teachers lounge for a snack. He wanted to know if any other had had any kind of 'incidents' like the one he had with his first year class.

He did not ask. He was a trained spy, he could learn things with out really asking. But none of his colleagues commented anything…Similar.

Young Malfoy's accident was the only thing they commented. He got himself a platter of sandwiches and coffee and sat in a comfortable corner to eat and hoped for the day to end faster.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Paddy had a wonderful time in Hogwarts. It was almost as good as when he studied here, without having to be in class or do homework!

He woke with Snape's alarm and left the dungeons for a quick roam on the grounds. Fang was usually still asleep.

Then there was a stroll to the kitchens for breakfast. He had already lost his starved look!

After he finished his breakfast he went to Gryffindor tower and waited until Harry appeared. His godson went out carrying his backpack and joking with the Weasley boy and the bushy haired girl. Harry always hugged him when they met and they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and even if he had already eaten he did not say no to selected pieces of bacon and sausages.

Then he walked his godson to his class. And run to the dungeons for a well deserved nap.

It was the first day of classes and on his way 'home' he found an 'abandoned' potions class full with first year students… they believed his impersonation of Snivelius…

Life was good. If he could only get a picture of his face as they all stood to greet him!

If he only could place his paws over Wormtail…

After his nap he went looking for his Godson but he should still be in class. He would have to learn his schedule. The positive side was that he found a very nice and smart cat.

As an animagus he could understand other animals in a basic level.

The cat slept in the Gryffindor tower and knew about the fake rat that lived there too. And was going to help him to flush him out.

They went for a run on the grounds and he was glad to have and ally inside the tower.

On the grounds he stumbled over Hagrid's class of Care for Magical Creatures and witnessed his godson flying on the hippogriff! He couldn't comment on the accident that that boy had… he could only tell that he had it coming.

He stayed with Harry until dinner and went with him to the library. Then Harry walked him to the dungeons.

Snape even patted his head.

He could get used to this life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The week did not improve for Snape.

Two days later his other group of first grade potions, Slytherins and Gryffindors had heard from their friends in the other class and also saluted him as he walked into the room…..

He was considering teaching them to brew some potions to tie their tongues…..

His fuse was very short when he had to teach double potions to third grade Gryffindors.

At least they did not stand up and greet him in unison.

He realized that Harry was not in the classroom when he closed the door. He also was expecting Malfoy back by now… He would have to talk with both young men.

He used his wand to place the instructions on the blackboard and started explaining the potion when the door opened and a shamed-looking Potter entered the room. He entered as silently as possible and sat in the back with Weasley. Severus was not going to let it go….

"So you decided to grace us with your presence Mr. Potter. What happened did you leave your sense of time in your dorm room? Or did you forget to plug your brain?"

Slytherins laughed on cue.

Harry did not answer. He had left his potion diary in his dorm and had to get it before class. He had a small mishap and had tried to run but arrived five minutes too late. He showed the diary to Snape but the professor acted as if he did not notice.

Harry was not sure what he expected but Severus said, "Five points from Gryffindor. From now on I will take one point per minute on anyone of you who comes late… Let's continue, you have the instructions, get the ingredients and start brewing. By this time you must be able to prepare your ingredients correctly and brew the potions in one hour. You will be graded on the whole process; the selection of the ingredients, their preparation and the potion you brew. If you do not do it successfully… Well you would have to repeat it until you do. And it will influence your grades…."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Malfoy appeared.

He entered walking slowly and said.

"Sorry I am late professor, I came here the moment I was released, I had to walk all the way down from the infirmary and I couldn't walk fast because it jolts my injured arm. I have a note from the nurse. "

"I see Mr. Malfoy. Take your seat." There was an empty seat on the front.

"Thank you professor." Malfoy entered slowly.

Harry was entering the storage room and made a face at Ron. He knew that Severus was not going to go soft on him but… He expected to be treated with a little less venom.

"Mr. Potter please bring two sets of ingredients and change your place to the front. You are going to help Mr. Malfoy with his potion."

Harry did not answer from the storage room.

"Did you hear me Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't dawdle then, you won't get more time."

Harry just looked at him. And sat beside Malfoy. He had already done that potion. It was the last one on his potions book from last year. And he also knew that there were some jars with ingredients already minced and cubed. So he chose the prepared ingredients and gave them to Malfoy for his brewing. The blond boy was acting as if he was half dying but was able to place the ingredients inside the cauldron without problem. Both their potions turned the correct color. Snape did not comment on that. He did had plenty to say about Neville's potion however. Poor Neville. Snape terrorized him. And the more scared, the more mistakes the boy was prone to make. Hermione tried to help him but there was no use, Severus vanished the potion before it exploded and asked him to write an essay about the properties of minced mandragoras for the next class.

Neville was shaking by the end of the period.

Harry was not happy either. Severus had smelled his potion and had told him that he had not given enough time between the ingredients to settle and that it was mediocre at the most.

"For the next class you are going to write an essay about the properties of this potion and also about the risks that it would bring if brewed incorrectly or in haste." He looked at Harry after he said it. "Two feet. You may go now…" The students began picking up their things. "Mr. Potter assist Mr. Malfoy with his things, give them to Mr. Goyle." Harry felt his blood boiling. Why couldn't his dad be more… Nice?

He quickly placed his things in his backpack. He turned and saw that Hermione and Ron were almost at the door. He and his friends were the only ones left in the class room.

"Harry come here. You too Miss Granger."

Harry kept quiet. But got close to the desk.

"Here is the material for the advanced potions class, it will begin in two weeks, Monday at 5, study it and come to me if you have any doubt."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Ron thought that Hermione looked as if someone had given her a birthday present.

"Here is your package son."

"Thank you Sir." Harry took the package and placed it in his backpack. He did not look at Snape.

"Why were you late Harry?" Severus said in a conciliatory tone.

"What do you care? You already took points from me."

"Harry you have to understand. I won't play favorites and I won't have students entering late. It disrupts the class."

"You did not say anything to Malfoy…! He was later!"

"He came from the infirmary."

"I saw him in the corridor he was moving his hand and joking with other Slytherins. He was just acting!"

"Harry…"

"Forget it. I guess this is how things would keep on being!" Harry ran to the door. Hermione and Ron went after him.

Hermione turned at the door. She could tell that Snape was out of words.

"We have to go to Defense class professor. I am sure he will understand."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Why were you late mate? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hurry, you do not want to be late for this class also."

They arrived at the Defense classroom and had to go out again from it.

They had to go to the teachers' room and were taught to face a 'Bogart'. The creature without form was trapped inside a wardrobe. It took the form of the thing that scared the person facing him most.

Neville was the first to try and Harry felt scared that the form that the Bogart took was that of Severus Snape.

The black dressed Potions master walked menacingly berating the young boy until professor Lupin made it go back inside the wardrobe.

Once knowing the form of his worst fear, Neville, with the help of professor Lupin imagined what could be the most ridiculous way to present the scary Potions master. Harry laughed along with the rest of his classmates when the form was dressed in Neville grandmother's clothes and hat.

In that moment every one else was allowed a go with the Bogart.

At the end of the class most of the third year students had faced the Bogart successfully. Harry had not been one of them.

He wished he'd have a go at the Bogart but Professor Lupin did not allow him to. He felt a little frustrated. Did Lupin thought that he was incompetent? He had faced Voldemort and a Basilisk, why not a Bogart?

Homework was supposed to be an insight exercise. They had to think about what was their worst fear and also how could they reverse it. Harry was not sure what he was going to write about.

Ron and Hermione were happy, they had faced the Bogart successfully.

"Well it seems that at last we have a DADA teacher that knows the theme!" said Hermione.

"Did you see that spider with the roller-skates on its legs? That was awesome!"

"What do you think Harry?" Harry was walking silently behind them.

"I don't know why he did not let me face the Bogart."

"Well… you know Harry the class only lasted an hour…"

"Yes but I wanted to try."

"Well everybody knows that you had faced quiet scary things Harry…" Hermione was very conciliatory, she could say that Harry was upset. She was sure it was not because of the Bogart at all "maybe he did not want the group to be faced with your worst fear."

"But that is no fair, I should have got a chance… You did!"

"Harry it's just one class, you'll get your chance the next time, Mate."

"But there won't be a Bogart the next time. I just wanted to try…. It's like nothing I do is good!"

"Mate you are sounding like…. I mean… You always want everybody… the teachers… You want them to treat you as a normal person. Well that is how it feels to be normal. You are not always called to step in front and you have to wait in line for your turn."

Harry stopped in front of his friend. Was he doing that? Did he really want to be given a 'special treatment'?

"It's not like that Ron."

"Ain't it mate? you sound as a spoiled as Malfoy…"

Harry closed his mouth. Was that what his friends think?

"I am going to the dorm."

"Harry, we need to start the research on the transfiguration paper…"

"I can't Hermione. Not now."

"Would you come down for dinner?"

"I don't think so. I'm not hungry."

"Snape is not going to like it if you skip meals mate"

"I don't care."

He turned around and ran.

"He is behaving like my brother Percy. He was not allowed to face the 'Bogart' so what? Its not like we enjoyed it… it was really scary."

"Ron… Harry is trying to cope with a lot of things this year."

"He is angry because Snape took points. He should be used to that… He should be used at Snape by now."

"Let's go to the library."

"Let's hope Snape doesn't learn that Neville vanquished him in DADA class! I bet he would be worse the next class."

"Ronald!"

Harry left his friends and went out of the castle. Paddy was waiting for him. He felt comforted when the big dog started wrestling with him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ron and Hermione could feel Snape gazing at them. Harry had not reached them at the library and dinner was ending and he had not appeared.

They went to the tower expecting to find their friend munching something in the common room.

Harry was not there. Hermione and Ron kept doing their homework in the common room. Ron kept looking at the entrance waiting for Harry to appear. He was his best mate, he should be allowed to complain. Ron complained all time after all.... He saw Seamus and Neville arrive. They were still talking about the Bogart as they went up stairs to their dormitory. Ron and Hermione had not time to ask them if they had seen Harry.

Then they come out of the dorm and called him from the stairs.

"Ron… Have you been at the dorm?"

"No. I was about to go up. Why? Is Harry up there?"

"I told you, you should have looked for him there…"Whispered Hermione.

"The Fat Lady said he had not come back."

"No Harry is not up here… But come… it looks like there was a kind of a fight!"

Ron and Hermione run up stairs and entered the dorm.

It did indeed look like a fight had taken place there.

In both Ron and Harry's bed the curtains had been torn, pieces of the material were still hanging there, giving it a look of broken canvas. The beds were rumpled and one of the mattresses was out of its place. A lamp was broken.

"What happened here?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know?"

"Ron has been with me all the time, he did not come here at all since the morning."

"When I left the beds were all right." Ron saw that some of his things were out of place. Scabbers' cage was in a corner of the night table. He placed it on the window seat.

"Who could have done this? Where is Harry?"

"Sirius Black," said Seamus.

"What?"

"Every one knows. Sirius Black is after Harry. May be he came inside the tower and kidnapped him."

"That is impossible…. How could he enter the tower? The Fat Lady wouldn't let him in."

"He was in Gryffindor! Maybe he knows of another way in."

"They said that he is one of the darkest followers of you-know-who."

"Do you think he has Harry?"

"Hermione? Where are you going?"

"We have to tell Professor McGonagall!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Severus Snape was pacing in his room. He knew he had to sit and start reviewing his classes for the next day. But he couldn't take from his mind the look that Harry had given him in class.

They have talked about it. Harry knew that he was not going to give him any concession. Harry even joked about it. And on the first class he arrives late and objects his taking of points. What else could he do? Ask him to stand in the corner? Harry had to be punctual in all his classes! He guessed that they would have to sit and talk about it.

He planned to find him during dinner, but the aggravating child had disregarded another of his rules! Unless he had eaten some where else.

So attending meals was another topic that they should talk about.

Maybe he should go to his dormitory and ask to see him or floo Minerva and ask her to send him over….

The floo came to life at that moment. And Minerva McGonagall's head appeared.

Was he getting telepathic?

"Severus."

"Yes Minerva?"

"Severus… Have you seen Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all, not after Potions class, shouldn't he be in the tower? It's almost curfew."

"Severus, something happened. We fear that… I think that you should come to Gryffindor Tower now. Please step through."

Snape's heart was beating so fast that he did not recall going through the floo to Gryffindor Tower. He had been there before. The common room was as red and gold as he remembered. The fire in the chimney kept the room warm. But he was so cold… he thought that there was no way that he would ever be warm again. He was faced with McGonagall and all her lions.

"What happened?"

"It seems that someone attacked the third year boy's dormitory."

"We can't find Harry," exclaimed Ron.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"After DADA class, he said that…" Hermione was trying to stop the tears. "He said that he was going to the dorm."

Snape ran upstairs. Ron wondered how he knew which one was the correct room.

He entered and saw the mess… where could Harry be? Was that blood?

He was going out as Dumbledore was entering.

"The Fat Lady says that Harry did not entered the tower Severus."

"Where is he?"

"I can not tell my friend. I guess we should start looking for him. I will ask for all the students to be accounted for and to stay in their common rooms, then we'll start the search inside. The ghosts will help. I'll call Hagrid to search the grounds."

That moment they heard a small commotion downstairs.

Dumbledore and Snape exited the dorm and saw that Harry had just entered the common room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry knew that he was cutting it short by getting to the tower just after curfew but he never thought that his Head of house, the Head master and his father were going to be waiting for him.

Hermione ran and hugged him.

"Mr. Potter."

"Ma'am."

"Where have you been the whole afternoon young man?" Harry knew that Severus was very angry.

"Professor… Sir. I…"

"I think we must allow Harry to explain his whereabouts. Children, I think that all of you would be more comfortable in your dormitories. There is no need for you to loose your sleep. Thank you for your cooperation. Minerva, is there a place for the third year boys to sleep tonight? I guess that we will have to investigate further what happened in their dormitory."

"Yes Headmaster. There are extra beds in the guest rooms."

Harry saw as the common room emptied, everyone went to their dormitories. He wished he could go with them.

Snape stood beside him and the moment there was no one else insight placed his arm around his shoulder.

He felt the anger in his father but also felt relieve and concern. He laid back onto the arm. He knew he would have a chance to explain.

"Mr. Potter, would you explain us now where were you the whole afternoon?"

"I was out Ma'am, I was feeling… I mean I needed to run a little and… I went out to the yard… I… Paddy and Fang were there and then Hagrid came and…. I had dinner with him. He… I mean he is worried about what will happen to Buckbeak so…. He needed to talk and… I thought that… I just stayed there until almost curfew… I'm sorry if you get worried."

"You see Minerva and Severus that is a perfectly harmless explanation. Harry was not even near when the attack occurred…"

"Attack… what attack sir?"

"There was an attack in your dorm room Mr. Potter. Your bed and Mr. Weasley's are broken…. We will have to look a it more closely. Your room mates thought that you had been attacked. We though that Sirius Black had entered the tower and had kidnapped you…"

"I'm sorry… I never meant for you to worry. I am sorry."

"The important thing is that you are all right Mr. Potter, now.. you must be tired. Why don't you go with your roommates to the guest room?"

"Mr. Potter is going to sleep in the dungeons." Said Snape.

"But Sir…."

"Not now Mr. Potter…."

"Let me explain… no one entered the tower… there was attack... It was my fault… the beds I mean."

"Explain then…"

"I think we should all sit down." Dumbledore sat in front of the fire and conjured tea for all.

"This morning," started Harry " after breakfast… I realized that I had left my potions diary in the dorm. I had been reading in last night and I needed it for the class. I came here but… Paddy was with me. He made such a sad face when I was going to leave him out that… I sneaked him in when the Fat Lady was not looking. He really behaved. There were several cats sleeping in the common room and he did not even looked at them… Crookedshanks… Hermione's cat even rubbed against him… we entered the bedroom and…. I started looking for the diary but…. It was no where to be found. So I went under the bed and it was there… I had to move the bed a little to reach it.. then it happened. I am not sure who started it but… the cats had followed us and I guess they were trying to catch Scabbers… that is Ron's rat, he ran beside me just before the cats and Paddy got tangled in the curtains. As Paddy is a big dog… the curtains couldn't support him so they break and also the cats cut through with their nails… I.. maybe the cloth was not really strong…. I caught Scabbers and placed it back in his cage and then I had to free the cats and Paddy… and it was getting late for class so after letting them out I just closed the door and went to class. That is why I was late for potions Sir…. I planned to set the room right after class... but I forget. I'm sorry."

"You see all our mysteries solved. I guess you wont be sneaking Paddy inside the tower again young man." Harry said a very silent "No Sir."

"Well I will leave you then. Minerva I'll see you in the morning. You should inform the house elves that they need to put the dorm to rights. Mr. Potter, you and your dorm mates would be able to sleep in your dormitory tomorrow. Good night to all."

"Good night Albus. I will retire now gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow in class Mr. Potter."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You will use the floo wont you Severus?"

"I will rather Minerva. Thank you." Severus took the floo powder offered by Minerva and throw it into the fire. "After you Harry."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Once in the dungeon Harry found Paddy in the living room. They had parted company at the entrance of the tower.

Snape arrive one minute later.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed."

"I don't understand Dad. You are sending me to my bed… I thought that you wanted us to talk…"

"I said, go to your room." He snapped a little more forcefully.

"Yes Sir."

Snape heard his tone of voice and knew it had been too harsh.

"Harry… we'll talk over breakfast tomorrow. Right now we are both tired."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Good night Dad."

TBC

Please let me know what do you think.


	2. Into the closet

**Chapter 2**

Snape was already in his bed, he was reading an interesting article in the latest potions' magazine about the use of paralyzing venoms in neurological procedures, and he was finishing with the last paragraph he heard a thump from outside his room.

Harry's room was just beside him. Had the child fell from the bed? He stood up and went to see. He found Paddy at Harry's door.

"Did you hear it too Mutt? Why were you not invited to his bed?"

Paddy just looked at Severus, as if telling him to hurry and open Harry's door.

Snape opened it. The room was dark.

Sometimes Harry conjured 'lumos spheres' but he did not do it this time or it had disappeared, after all Harry had come to bed more than an hour ago.

The light entered from the hall and it showed an empty bed.

"Harry… Where are you?"

The only answer was a suppressed sniff.

"Harry are you hurt?" Snape turned on the light.

The bed was empty and Harry was not beside it. Paddy walked beside Snape toward the wardrobe and Severus saw that one of the doors was open and a couple of legs were going out of it. Paddy placed his head over the legs.

Harry kept sobbing.

"What is the problem son?" Snape got close to the wardrobe and opened the other door to be able to see the dark-haired child. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Harry had his eyes closed trying to contain the tears, he denied with his head.

Snape kneeled beside him and touched his leg. Harry flinched. Snape removed his hand.

"What is it son, are you hurt?"

Harry denied it also.

Paddy used his mouth to get hold of the cuff of Harry's pajamas and tried to pull him out. Harry moved his arm until it got free and placed his hand again over Paddy's head.

Feeling frustrated Snape got inside the wardrobe and sat beside Harry. Carefully he placed his arm beside the young boy's head. Harry flinched a little but after a moment rested his back on the arm.

"What is the problem son? Let's sit in your bed and talk…"

At last Harry started talking.

"I can't… I can't use the bed anymore…"

"Why not? Is something wrong with the bed?"

"I can't sleep there anymore…"

"Do you plan to sleep in the wardrobe? It's a little crowded, don't you think?"

"My cupboard under the stairs was smaller."

"I know, but here is no need of this Harry…"

"Yes it is!"

"Why?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Snape. He could see how sad those green eyes were. It broke his heart. What was the problem with this child?

"Because… because you won't want to be my father anymore…"

"Harry… Son… why would I do that?"

"I laughed…"

"I'm sorry son but you will have to be a little more specific. I understand you laughed… when?"

"Today… in DADA class…"

That was new to Severus.

"Did Lupin regal you with tales about me?"

Harry looked at Severus surprised. Why would professor Lupin tell tales about Snape?

"No… he did not…"

"Harry I am lost."

Harry took air. He had to take it of his chest.

"Today in class we studied the Bogarts and… I had to laugh…"

Snape paled. Harry was expecting it. Now he would be sent out… Would he be able to get back to his tower?

"Was I your Bogart child? Am I your worst fear?"

"No sir… Not mine… Neville's."

Snape looked at Harry sideways. This child was still a puzzle. He relaxed and his arm embraced Harry. It surprised the boy because he awaited rejection.

"So, I am Mr. Longbottom's worst fear."

"Yes Sir."

"And was he able to face his Bogart?"

"Yes Sir… Professor Lupin helped him at first. Then he explained that when facing a Bogart we should use a charm and to picture in our head a way to make the fear ridiculous…"

"And what was Mr. Longbottom's mind image?"

"He pictured his grandmother's clothes and hat…"

"The hat with the vulture?"

"Yes Sir…"

"That would definitely clash with my style… How did I look?"

Was Snape joking? Really? was he not angry?

"Ridiculous."

"I guess I would. Vultures are so out of fashion."

"But… you don't mind?"

"I would be worried if he had pictured me naked."

"Had it happened before? I mean…. I don't know what I mean…"

"I have been teaching for 12 years Harry. I have scared a lot of kids during that time. This is the first time that I know that I have been dressed with a grandmother's outfit."

"I am sorry it was so… I had to laugh."

"I understand. You have to learn to face your fears. By ridiculing them, they do not scare you anymore."

"Would Neville be able to face you now?"

"The real me? I doubt it. I would have to dress in his grandmother's clothes first. I can't understand how he came to be sorted in Gryffindor…."

"Neville is very brave. It's hard for him to realize it but he stood by me that night we found Fluffy and… he is a very loyal friend."

"He is a danger in Potions."

"May be he would benefit from a lesson like the one you gave me… with the soap… He is confused and you make him nervous."

"I will think about it. Now are you ready to leave the wardrobe or should I bring some pillows to make it comfortable?"

"No sir." Harry made no intent of standing up.

"So you laughed… Why does that have you in this state?"

"It was not respectful. You are my guardian and my protector and my adoptive father… I shouldn't have laughed at you… I thought that you wouldn't want me to be your son anymore."

"You did not laugh at me. You laughed at Longbottom's fear! What was your Bogart like Harry?"

"I don't really know... I… I tried to face it but Professor Lupin moved the Bogart to someone else."

"What is your worst fear son?"

"I am not sure." Harry pulled his legs and placed his arms around them, he rested his face in his knees. He still had Severus' arm on his back.

"Do still want me to be your son?"

Snape stood up and pulled Harry up beside him.

"You are getting heavier…" Severus embraced him. Harry melted in his arms.

Severus pulled out his wand and conjured a sturdy looking rocking chair. He sat in it with the child still in his arms. Snape rocked the chair slowly until the sobbing subsided. Then he gave Harry a handkerchief.

"Do you want a glass of warm milk son?"

"No, thank you."

"Harry… in real families… parents do not get to choose their children… nor children choose their parents. We two had that choice. At first it was to be a temporary thing but… We are a family now. And as real families we are stuck with each other… We may have issues along the way… and we would have to solve them along the way. But you are my son. And nothing is going to change it."

"But I have to show respect to you…"

"Yes you do. But nothing will make me want to stop being your father. Not even a herd of wild hippogriffs!"

"I am sorry I laughed. I though that you wouldn't want me as son any more, so… I was not entitled to sleep in the bed…"

"It pains me that you had so little faith in me. What kind of father wouldn't understand that laughing is the way to fight a Bogart? I am not going to let you sleep in the wardrobe."

"I'm sorry Dad. I guess I am a crappy kind of son…"

"Don't talk like that about my son or I will wash your mouth with soap. You are tired Harry. You had a very tiring day."

"Yes Dad…" Snape could not see the smile but knew that Harry was smiling at calling him Dad. "Do you think professor McGonagall would be angry in the morning because I snuck Paddy into the tower?"

"I don't know… She may make you serve a detention."

"I was angry with Ron also… He said that I was showing off because… I can't understand why professor Lupin did not let me face the Bogart. Ron said that I was always wanting people to treat me normally and that when they did it I couldn't stand it."

"And that is why you run out of the castle."

"Yes. I had shouted to Paddy to go out... I knew it was not his fault what happened in the tower but I was angry with him. And then you were angry because I was late and you made me help Malfoy and… I couldn't face the Bogart and… I was angry because of what Ron said… Do you think that I want to be given a special treatment?"

"You wanted me to welcome you late in class without comment."

"You are my Dad… I guessed…"

"You were worried about the mess in your room and…"

"I really needed a hug… And you took points…"

"You are falling asleep child. Let me tuck you in."

Harry lied in the bed and allowed his father to place the blankets over him and to tuck them.

"If you needed a hug you could have asked me to go out of the class room. I could have hugged you in my office."

"Really? Would you have stopped the class for me?"

"You are important to me. If you had asked we could have talked and you would have told me what had happened in the dorm and most probably I would have allowed you to go back and set it right. After all you had already brewed that potion at the Manor."

Harry started crying again. Snape hugged him.

"You are a great father."

"You are a great son Harry."

"But I am just learning…"

"We are learning together child. Can you sleep now?"

"Yes Dad."

A sigh escaped Harry as he snuggled between the covers.

"I would like to know what my Bogart looks like…"

"I will ask Lupin to lend me the Bogart and we will find out. And if by any chance it takes my form you have my permission for making it as ridiculous as possible and to laugh at it."

"I know it won't be you. But… thanks Dad…" He yawned. "Good night."

"Good night my son."

"Would you stay a little longer?"

"All the time you need. Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Not a story… would you tell me about the first time you saw my mother…"

Snape started talking. Telling about the fabulous girl that was flying in the swings. Harry closed his eyes and was asleep minutes later.

Snape conjured a warm wet cloth and cleaned the traces of tears on his son face. He said very quietly…

"Your fears my son are not monsters under the bed or big hairy animals… You fear loosing the people that care for you. Your fear to be not good enough, and it has you trying to sleep inside a wardrobe. You want to brace against rejection. I can understand that fear son. Because it is the same fear that I have. But we are out of the wardrobe now. We are together now."

Paddy had stayed beside them all the time. He felt tears going out his eyes. Big dogs were not supposed to cry… As Snape stood up he jumped to the bed and lied at Harry's feet.

"Make him company Paddy. And stop chasing cats inside his common room… Or Minerva will want to keep you on a leash."

"Arf…" I was not chasing cats! I was going to trap a rat! thought Paddy.

Snape patted his head and left the room. He left the door open. In case Harry needed him later.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning Snape allowed Harry to sleep until breakfast was ready. He opened the door to his room and found the young man staring at the wardrobe already dressed.

"You are awake! Breakfast is ready."

"Last night you sat with me inside that wardrobe…"

"Yes I did. I do trust you won't use that knowledge to blackmail me."

Severus kept his impassive countenance while saying this. Harry hugged him.

"Thank you for being there with me Dad."

"I also hope you do not plan to do it frequently or else I will place some cushioning charms on its bottom. I am not a young man anymore."

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was going to loose you and I was so sad yesterday."

"I understand that you feel better today."

"Yes Dad."

"Hurry up and have your breakfast you still need to get your school things together and get to your first class."

"How am I supposed to face my dorm mates?"

"Only yours and Ron's bed needed fixing, and I am sure they enjoyed sleeping in the guest room. They were genuinely worried about you. I felt tempted to give them points for their friendship with you."

"Did you?"

"Do you know what that would do to my reputation?" Snape made as if he was going to give him a slap in the head. "Hurry up. I still have to make an appearance at the Great Hall."

They sat at the table and began eating their breakfast. Paddy was under the table and used his nose to inform Harry that another bit of bacon would be welcome. Snape allowed it as long as the furry carpet did not ask him.

"I am not sure it will be good for you to hear it Harry, but I do miss having breakfast with you."

"I miss you too, it's strange to see you in the halls and not be able to… just talk to you."

"We have things to do during the day. I guess we should schedule some time in the evenings to get together for a while, you could come here to do your homework."

"I would like that… May I bring Hermione and Ron?"

"If you must. But I would like to have time to hear about your day."

"Wood is adamant to win the quidditch cup this year. He is going to schedule practice almost every day."

"Let me know the days you will practice, I will schedule special tutoring and detentions around them."

Talking about detentions reminded Harry about his problems of the day before. He looked at Snape finishing his coffee and asked.

"Are you not going to punish me because of what happened yesterday?"

"It was your dorm, I will let your Head of House handle it. The rest was only a confusion. That reminds me I have something for you."

Snape stood, walked to his room and came back with something in his hand, he gave Harry a small squared box.

Harry opened it and saw a thin bracelet with green and blue stones.

"I hope it will help you to remember that we are a family now. It is not a family heirloom. I ordered it the day before the term started. They delivered it on Monday."

"Is it for me?"

"It has an inscription read it."

In the golden inner surface Harry distinguished a graving. It read…

_Harry James Potter Evans, son of Severus Snape. Snapeson._

"It's great!"

"Place it on your wrist. It has a charm on it that will let me know where you are."

"Really? Thank you Dad."

"Lets go… I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Dad…?"

"Yes Son…"

"I like to be called son, Dad."

"Pretend that I am calling you son any time that I call you Mr. Potter, can you do that?"

"I will try."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Severus walked to the Great Hall together. Harry was not sure if he wanted to face his dorm mates and friends… he breathed deeply and came in.

As he walked by the Gryffindor table he saw Ron had a place beside him.

"Hello Pal…!"

"Harry! Mate! How are you?"

"Fine."

"Where did you spend the night? Harry we were waiting for you in the guest room," said Neville.

"How is the guest room?" Harry was not ready to tell them that he had spent the night in Snape's…. in his and Snape's quarters.

"Fine. The beds are smaller and do not have curtains," said Seamus. "We stayed late telling ghost stories."

"Hermione and Percy almost knocked the door down."

"You did not want to be late for class, did you Ron?"

"Thanks again Hermione."

"You were late anyway," said Dean.

"I had to feed my pet… and a fussy cat was not allowing me to take it out of the cage…"

"I told you Ron, Crookshanks is just curious."

"You pet wanted mine for breakfast. The room is already fixed mates."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Professor McGonagall said that it had been an accident, it seems that a cat was stuck or something like that," informed Hermione. "You would have heard if you were on time for the House meeting this morning."

"I bet the cats wanted to eat my rat."

"Why does everything with you lately have to do with your rat?" Hermione left the table.

"I'm sure it was Black. They won't tell us because we would be scared but a couple of cats couldn't have made all that…" Dean Tomas likes conspiracies.

Harry just drank some pumpkin juice.

TBC

Hello all:

Thank you so much for your reviews and comments. I hope you like this chapter also.

I hope you do not find it too mushy.

Thanks a lot to Elena that is helping me by beta reading the chapters.

Please keep reviewing.

Thank you.


	3. To Go or not to Go

**Chapter 3**

Harry arrived in his common room after Quidditch practice. He saw that a lot of his House mates were looking at the notice board and commenting. He sat beside Hermione and Ron and asked, "What is the commotion about?"

"It's the notice for Hogsmeade visit, on Halloween, in two weeks' time," the young witch kept her eyes on the Transfiguration parchment she was reviewing.

Ron's brothers came in just after Harry and hearing about Hogsmeade said smiling, "Great! It's time to go to Zonko's. We are almost out of dungbombs and tricks. Ain't we Gred?"

"I am also in need on some warm butterbeer."

"Mmmm! Butterbeer… would you three come with us? As it would be your first time there we would guide you around… And show you the places to see and the places to avoid…" Ron and Harry smiled with the twins without a really good idea about what they were talking about.

Hermione did not see the smiles, she just said, "I don't know. It's one of the complete magical towns. I would like to walk all around and feel the environment…maybe go to a bookshop and…"

"Hermione you are always in the library, why do you want to see more books?"

"You don't understand Ron."

"What do you say Little Harry, do you want a place in the 'Hurried Hogsmeade Guided Tour'?"

"I don't' know guys… Snape did not sign my permit."

"He didn't? Why?"

"The nasty bat! Is he still pissed because of the Bogart."

"Ronald…!" Ron usually restricted himself from calling his friend's adopted father names but this time it was too much to take.

"No… We have not talked about it lately, but in the summer he said that while Black was out there I won't be allowed out of the school grounds."

"But… the teachers go to Hogsmeade with us," interjected Fred.

"You could ask him to come with you…" said George. He winked at his twin who knew he was joking.

"Are you crazy! I wouldn't want that gloomy old bat breathing down my back as I choose some pranks at Zonko's or in Honeydukes! Can you picture him?" Ron was getting exited.

"I think you should ask him Harry. The school is secure and there are Dementors and Aurors keeping guard. He may allow you to go."

Harry was not so sure. He waited for the correct moment to ask but one week later he was still looking for arguments.

In transfiguration class Professor McGonagall asked them to hand her the permits. She had to create a list with their names prior the visit to Hogsmeade.

At the end of the class Harry waited to talk with her.

"Professor I do not have the permit signed, when is the last day that I can deliver it?" In case I get the courage to ask Dad…

"Mr. Potter…" The stern witch looked at him with concern. Harry could tell that she was pondering what to tell him…"The visit is next Saturday, as long as you have the permit you may hand it one hour before the visit."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him at the door.

"What did she say?"

"That I can give her the permit on Saturday before going to Hogsmeade."

"And do you think you can make Snape sign it?"

"I will try."

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Snape entered his quarters and was surprised to find Harry doing his homework at the kitchen table. Harry was wearing his Quidditch uniform.

"Did you have Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Yes but we ended early because George and Fred had detention and Angelina was not feeling well… she is in the Infirmary with a cold. I came here because I left my transfiguration paper last night."

"Have you dined?"

"Yes Sir." Harry sneezed… and twice again.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine… it's just that… Achou! Achou! Achou!" he took the handkerchief that Snape gave him and blew his nose. "There is something in my nose that makes me sneeze…"

Snape touched his forehead.

"You are cold," he touched the boy's cloak. "You are wet!"

"It was raining a little bit. Just a drizzle."

"A drizzle! you are wet and cold there is no surprise that you are sneezing so much. Get in the bathroom and take a shower. Use warm water, but not too hot. I'll get you some Pepper-up potion."

"Dad I am fine…"

Snape stood the boy up and gave him a smack on the back of his legs.

"I have more where that came from, do you want to obey me now?"

Harry mocked rubbing his back.

"Yes Sir. There is no need for you to be so violent…"

Snape took his arm and took him to the bathroom where he gave him another smack.

"No more back talking from you mister."

"No Dad."

Snape opened the shower and warm water started flowing. Harry removed his clothes. His socks were really wet.

"Now stay under the water until you feel that your body has recovered its warmth."

"I am going to drown…"

Snape smiled ad pushed the naked teenager inside under the shower.

"You have clean towels and your robe. I'll bring your slippers."

"Thank you Dad."

Harry felt the hot water over his head and down his body. This was nice. Nicer than the shower in the changing rooms. There the water was warm but the air came through and with his team mates there he couldn't stay more than a couple of minutes. He started feeling the cold leaving his body from his head down to his feet.

Ten minutes later Snape saw the door open and a bath-robed kid went out.

"Put on your pajamas and get ready for bed. You may finish your studying in your room."

Harry knew not to argue when Snape sounded like that.

"Yes Dad." And he went into his room.

Snape entered beside him.

"Drink this." This was a small vial with a red and green potion inside. Harry took the vial and vacated it inside his mouth.

He felt as an explosion went out inside. He was warm all over and then a slight smoke rose from his ears. Snape took the vial and pushed him to sit on his bed.

"I will talk with Wood about having you train in these weather conditions…!"

"Most probably we will have to play the game in foul weather Dad, we must get used to it."

"You won't play if you have pneumonia."

"It's no so bad…" Snape only looked at him. Harry placed his bathrobe on a chair and got inside his bed.

"You need to sleep. Are you finished with your homework?"

"Yes, I was going to start the research for Astronomy but I can do it tomorrow."

"Good. Now be a good boy and stay in bed."

"I am not sleepy…" Harry tried to suppress a yawn.

"I can see…" Harry just laid back on his pillows. He loved this bed!

"I am not sleepy at all and…"

Snape gave him the spotted leopard.

"Here you can tell this plush about the tribulations of being sent to bed early…"

"Very funny…"

Snape turned the light off and left the room.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Good night."

"Good night brat!"

Snape realized that the child was tired as he did not put much of a fight.

He sat at the living room and started reviewing essays.

Half an hour later he heard a knock on his door. It was not his turn to patrol the corridors. He hoped is was not one of his colleagues with an errant Slytherin…"

He opened the door and was faced with Minerva McGonagall. Alone.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"You may invite me in… for starters."

Snape stepped back and let her in.

"You may also offer me some tea."

Snape went to the kitchen. He was used to the old witch and knew to give her what she wanted. It would make the exchange faster and painless…

"Am I correct to assume that Harry is spending the night here?"

"He came after his practice. Wet and cold. I was not going to send him through the castle warm after a shower to catch his death on the way. And you should talk with your Quidditch captain. He is going to kill the players. Remind him that that is the job of the other team."

"Angelina is sick with a cold… and George and Fred were a pest in my class until I assigned them detentions for tonight. And I saw them congratulating themselves… Wood really wants to win this year…"

"If Harry gets sick I will take him off of the team…"

Snape returned to the living room with a tray with tea in two cups.

"You can't do that…!"

"Do not try me…"

He saw as Minerva tasted the tea and placed a little bit more of sugar in it.

"Well you have your tea, now are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Of course… You know that Hogsmeade visit is next Sunday…"

"It's hard not to know, there is nothing else that the little dunderheads are talking about. I already gave you the list of the Slytherins that are going."

"Yes you have. I asked for the permits for the Gryffindors third years last Monday and…" She sipped her tea "Harry told me that you have not signed his."

"And did he put you up to asking me?"

"No. He wouldn't… No. He only asked about the last moment he could be able to deliver it."

"And you are here because you want me to sign it…"

"On the contrary. I would rather he stay in the castle that day…"

Snape was not expecting to hear that.

"And why is that?"

"Well Severus. You know how those visits are. And even if I do think that Mr. Potter is sensible enough to just fill his pockets with Zonko's merchandise and his belly with candies from Honeydukes, but you also know that he has a threat over his head and… We can make it up for him. I have to go to Diagon Alley next week I would gladly take him…"

"So you think that Harry should not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"I remember Black as a very ingenious young man. There was hardly a door that he couldn't open… and if you add black magic to his abilities… I would like to think that Harry is safe in here… I do not trust that he will be all right outside."

"So you are scared of Black…" Severus sounded offended. Minerva smirked and said, "I would be scared of you if I knew that you were not on my side…"

Snape thanked her taking his cup…

"Harry had not brought the visit to my attention."

"He may be waiting for the right moment. I hate to tell you this. He deserves the same small joys that his classmates have but… His safety is more important. There are going to be Aurors at the gates and Dementors all around. Albus doesn't want the Dementors near the children. So they will be on the outskirts of the town. I think that in general the children will be safe… but I do not want Harry to be placed at risk."

"None of us want him to be at risk. Thank you for your concern."

"Well thank you for listening me, I'll be on my way now. It is my turn to patrol tonight."

"Please let me know if any of my charges is found out of bed."

"Certainly."

Snape closed the door after the witch. He turned and vanished the tea cups to the kitchen. He sat down in his favorite chair. And started thinking about the green-eyed child asleep in the other room. There were so many things that the child did not have. He did not notice the said child closing his door silently.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

On Friday Severus came back to his quarters after dinner. He saw that there was light under his door and was not surprised to find Harry reading on the sofa in the living room.

On Fridays Harry came to the dungeons and stayed with Severus until breakfast. On those evenings they would play chess or table games or just sit and read in silence keeping each other company.

Harry was reading a book that Severus had not seen.

"Hello son. What are you reading?"

"Dracula. Hermione lent me the book."

"Its appropriate considering that Halloween is next Sunday."

Snape looked at the boy's face he knew he was giving him an opening to discuss Hogsmeade. Harry did not react. He only said a sad "Yes Sir" and kept on reading.

"Have you dinned?"

"I was not really hungry."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No Sir. I am fine."

"You seem a little gloomy. What is the problem Son?"

"Nothing… I only want to read… I guess that I will go to bed early."

Harry stood up and went to his room.

Severus went to his kitchen and ordered a light dinner and a sandwich with milk for Harry.

"Harry come here son."

Harry did not answer Snape could hear things banging in his room.

"Harry…" He waited for some kind of answer and it did not come.

He went to the room and opened the door. He found Harry standing beside his bed looking at the open wardrobe.

"Harry."

"Dad."

"You are not planning to get inside the wardrobe are you?"

"No Dad. I just can't find my pajama."

"I'll help you to look for it later. Now come with me, I ordered a ham and cheese sandwich for you."

"I am not hungry."

"You are not going to bed with an empty stomach."

Harry knew better than to keep resisting.

He walked slowly out of his room and sat at the table. He took the sandwich and gave it a bite. It was good. His stomach was glad. He had not had too much at lunch.

"What is the reason to this sudden lack of appetite Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. When he finished he pushed the plate to the middle of the table and said.

"There, I have eaten everything. Can I go to my room now?"

"No, you may not. What you are going to do is to place your nose in that corner. You have five minutes to tell me what has you in this state."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He walked to the corner. He hated to stand there. He saw the two walls that met and felt like crying. He was upset because he was not going to go to Hogsmeade. Should he admit to knowing that his Dad and all the Hogwarts staff did not want him to go?

Snape saw the sniffling child in the corner. Why did he have to make it so hard?

After the 5 minutes passed he said, "Turn around Mr. Potter." Harry used the cuffs of his robe to dry his eyes.

"Now. Can you tell me?" Harry denied with his head. Snape used his finger to indicate to Harry to turn back in the corner.

"Five more minutes then…"

Harry started crying openly. He knew that Snape was not going to let it go. He would have to stand with his nose in the corner until he told him.

Snape hoped that Harry would tell him this time around. He did not want to mortify him more. Five more minutes.

"Sunday is Halloween." Blurted Harry from his place in the corner. Without letting him come around Severus said.

"I am aware of that. Is Halloween what has you in this state?"

"On Sunday there is going to be a visit to Hogsmeade…"

"Turn around." Snape gave him a handkerchief. "What is the problem with Hogsmeade son?"

"All my friends are going to go there on Sunday."

"Third years are allowed to go."

"I know that I should not complain. I know that I won't be able to go. But I would like to go, you know? I don't have to like it. Do I?"

"Come here son." Harry stood beside Snape at the table. The man placed an arm around his shoulders. Harry was still crying. "Why are you not going to Hogsmeade Son?"

"Because… because… Black is after me and… I am not really sure why, and I am in danger if I go out of the castle. I appreciate that there are so many people worried about me but… I would like to go." There it was, out. Now comes the lecture.

Snape had given it a lot of thinking. Since the moment that he closed the door after Minerva left his quarters that night until now. It was clear that Harry wanted to go. He was surprised that the child had not talked about it earlier. And the danger was real. Although no one really knew if Black was close or not. He had considered the options. He could take Harry other day. But it wouldn't be the same. It was too much like when Harry had to stay home while his relatives took his cousin to outings… He breathed deeply and said.

"You may go to Hogsmeade with your friends Son."

Harry turned to look at him. Was he joking? "Really?"

"Really, I have given it a lot of thought. You will have to follow some guidelines for your safety but you may go and have a good time with your friends."

Harry hugged him.

"But you said… McGonagall told you…" Snape took hold of his arms and looked at his face.

"You were eavesdropping the other night!"

Caught, Harry couldn't deny it.

"I'm sorry. The door was open and I was not yet asleep…"

"So after hearing that, you did not even ask me about the permit."

"I knew you were going to say no."

"And you rather stop eating and walk moping around . Don't you?"

"I am sorry."

"Sit." Harry sat beside him; tears were still running down his cheeks.

"Have you stopped going to Divination classes?"

"Yes. You were right that it was rubbish. She predicted my death before the next class each time."

"I am glad. Because you are very bad at predicting things. I remember that we talked about the permit to visit Hogsmeade during the summer, I remember telling you that if you acquired some common sense I would consider signing it."

"Do you think that I have common sense?"

"Well… you still eavesdrop behind doors but… Yes I think you have a little common sense, at least enough to take you to and from Hogsmeade this Sunday."

"Are you going to sign my permit for the Hogsmeade visits?"

"You may go this time. We'll see how it turns out before deciding if it's going to be permanent or event based, ok?"

"Yes Dad."

"The rules are the following. You are going to dress warmly. You are going to have breakfast here with me. You will be allowed to spend 5 Galleons between all the stores and 2 more on your lunch. You will not go beyond the main street. That means that you won't follow your nose anywhere. You will have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, nowhere else. You will stay with your friends all the time and you are going to take your dog and keep him beside you also. I want you to report back to me at exactly 4.30 in the afternoon. One minute late and you will only step in Hogsmeade to take the train again."

"Is that all?"

"I will check your purchases to ration the sweets and to remove dangerous items but yes… that is all."

Harry was confused, he did not expect this. But Snape was not joking. He relaxed a little and looking at Severus he said.

"I don't understand. I mean. Thank you very much for allowing me to go. But why?"

"Because you have some common sense. I expect you to use it wisely."

"But McGonagall…"

"Professor McGonagall. Son. She is worried but I believe that you will be all right. The place will be crowed with Aurors. And I trust that you wouldn't want to get close to the Dementors. Would you?"

"Thank you Dad." At last a smile. Wary at first , then the full smile of a happy child.

"Do you want to play some chess?"

"Yes Sir."

Harry went to bed with a smile that night.

Snape was terrified. He was allowing his child to go alone to Hogsmeade. And there was an escaped convict that wanted to get him. He hoped he had taken the right decision.

TBC

Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

I want to thank Lena very much for her help in beta reading.

Please review. : )


	4. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 4**

Snape was in his potions laboratory, and he was finishing the last touches to the batch of _Wolfsbane _when without notice he found himself facing Minerva McGonagall in all her scary teacher mode.

"Severus Snape! Did you sign this?" She was holding a piece of paper that Snape surmised was Harry's permit for Hogsmeade.

He placed the ladle he was holding over a crystal plate and calmly said, "I'm sorry. Minerva. I seem to have missed your knock."

The old witch realized that she had entered like a whirlwind. She breathed deeply accepting the rebuke and said, "I am sorry that I have to interrupt you."

"Don't worry. What can I do for you?"

"Just tell me if you signed this paper."

Snape took the permit and raising one eyebrow said, "Do you think that Harry would even dream counterfeiting my signature? The child is careless but not suicidal."

"I can see it's your signature… I did not try to imply that… but I thought that after our talk…"

"It is deemed that third year students are 'mature' enough to ramble alone in the nearby town Minerva. Mr. Potter is not different. "

"But what about Black?"

"I don't know about Black. But due to all the threats that are over that child's shoulders he has not been allowed a normal existence. He was placed in his relatives' clutches due to his mother's protection that supposedly kept him safe from the Dark Lord and his followers, but left him at the non-existent mercy of his aunt and uncle! Regardless of that he has already faced the Dark Lord twice… This term it's Black's turn to make his life miserable… For all we know Black may be a thousand miles from here or he could use his contacts to enter the castle…"

"What contacts? What are you implying Severus?"

"I do not imply anything but we can not expect Harry to become responsible if we do not allow him to grow along the rest of his classmates. He will go to Hogsmeade and observe certain rules, and if he behaves accordingly he will be allowed to keep on visiting Hogsmeade. If not… That is a matter between him as my child and I as his parent to decide. But it is not healthy to keep him inside a crystal ball."

Minerva just huffed, impotent to do anything else, and left the lab as fast as she arrived.

Snape hoped that he had done the correct thing.

* * *

Paddy was having the best time of his furry live.

He was running as fast as he could to and from his boy.

He was going with him to Hogsmeade!

Harry had tried to put a lash on his neck but he had resisted and Harry had given up at last.

He felt the air blowing his ears back. This was fun! He could imagine himself doing this every day. That was if he was not an escaped convict that needed to catch a rat. He was looking at his godson in a way that he could never have in a human form. The child confided in his dog and told him things that no one else would know. For example he talked about Snape. Sirius would never believe that the dark man had come to mean so much to the child.

As a dog his senses were increased and he could feel when Dementors were near. He used his legs to make Harry stay away from them.

Once in Hogsmeade he stood by his godson and felt the excitement in the boy. He went with him inside the stores. It was better than what he remembered.

He understood that he needed a plan to catch the rat, after the small incident in Harry's dorm he was not even allowed to stay outside the Fat Lady's portrait. And as the rat lived in a cage there was no possibility to find it roaming Hogwarts corridors. He had a good understanding with the cats in the tower, but they were also banned from the 3rd year boys' dormitory…

He needed to get in and to be able to take the rat out of the cage. He needed to enter in his human form…

Since the beginning of the term he had transformed several times to his human self. He had to be really careful and do it only in the rooms that had no portraits, some unused classrooms and bathrooms… he had failed to find again that great bathroom on the seventh floor…

He also had to be careful of Remus. It had been nice to know that his old friend had found a job in Hogwarts as he had heard that his furry friend had had problems keeping a job… but at the same time he knew that his scent was known and that Remus would not fail to recognize him. And as he had not been informed about the change of plans about the Secret Keeper he would surely raise the alarm… Up to that moment he had not crossed paths with his old friend.

Paddy was outside Honeydukes feeling the smell through the closed door. He was intoxicated with the sweet fumes… Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent and was not surprised to see Remus Lupin strolling toward the store. As he was lying under a bench he knew that he would not be detected. And also the smell of chocolate and just baked cookies would disguise his scent.

Remus entered the store. Black went around and found a window where he could see the inside of the store. He saw Harry chatting with his friends on the line to pay for his goods. Well, it would take him some minutes to go out and maybe he would be out before Remus…

Sirius saw them arrive at the front of the line and saw them paying as their things were packaged in bright colored bags… they turned to go out and walked toward the door when Remus stopped them. Paddy could see them talking and going out of the store.

Paddy kept in the alley beside the store.

He could hear Harry calling him. He had to be very careful… he could not get close to Remus or allow him to smell him… He saw that there was a vacant lot across the street. He could run there and Harry would let him… He went out of the alley and Harry saw him.

"There you are Paddy, come here…"

Paddy walked near him and then ran ahead. He could hear Harry saying, "Well as you see he is a good dog, Professor, but he can't really run like this everyday so he is running to his heart content…"

"I must say that I was intrigued, I have heard a lot about your dog, but until now I haven't seen him. It is a nice pet Harry."

Paddy could hear Remus talking… he was planning to keep himself at hearing distance.

"I see that he was waiting for you…"

"Yes he is not allowed inside the stores that sell food, but he waits for me outside…"

"I was not expecting to see you around here at all Harry."

"I thought that I would not be allowed to come, Sir, but …"

"I trust that you have the necessary permits, don't you?"

"Yes Sir. Dad trusts that I have enough common sense to come here with my friends…"

"It is strange to hear you call Severus Dad…"

"I am just getting used… I really like it…"

"I was friend with your parents… we came to school together… I was in Gryffindor also…"

"Were you?"

"Yes and… I met you as a baby. You were a cute baby… I was wondering about your pet's name… you know that… your parents never had a dog but one of their friends had one and he took him to see you… You used to call him Paddy."

"I do not remember my parents at all, Professor, and… I called my pet Paddy because at the moment it seemed appropriate… I had a story about a dog called Paddy in one of my school books, so I guess that I took the name from there…"

"I see. I thought it was cute that you remembered the name…"

"No I don't…" Sirius could feel that his godson was not comfortable with the conversation… Remus looked surprised also.

"Well kids I have bought my share of goodies today… would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Not yet, professor, I have to bring Paddy back and Hermione wanted to go to the bookshop before lunch…"

"In that case… we may do it next time."

"Yes Sir."

"You know that I am always available if you need something or just need to talk… I can talk to you about your father… James I mean."

"Yes Sir, thank you for the offer…"

Paddy saw Lupin walking toward the end of the town. It was time for him to get closer. He heard Hermione and Harry talking.

"Don't you like professor Lupin?"

"I like him all right, he is the best DADA teacher we've got but… that doesn't mean that I am going to be all chummy with him."

"Why? He said that he knew your parents…"

"Everybody knew my parents Hermione. A lot of people went with them to school and knew them. Everyone can tell you how much like my father I look or fly and that I have the same eyes as my mother… and they may even have pictures of them and remember how good they were and how brave… but…"

"Yes?"

"But no one remembered me at all. No one cared enough about them to inquire about me for 10 years!"

"Maybe they were told that you were growing outside the Wizarding world and that you were all right with your relatives Harry…"

"That may be Hermione but… They could start by asking me if I am all right or if I need anything."

"He offered to be there if you needed someone to talk to…"

"I have someone to talk to now Hermione and what could I tell him…?"

"I don't know but it seems that Professor Lupin doesn't have a lot of friends… Maybe there is a good reason why he couldn't check on you."

"Maybe but… I don't know. I just feel that… Severus was not a friend of my father Hermione, you may say that they disliked each other, but anyway he has seen to my safety… and now… he has given me a family…"

Paddy thought that there were so many things that he needed his godson to understand…

"Let's go to see the books."

"I would rather go to Zonko's first…"

Two to one, thought Paddy, Hermione had to accept.

But before entering the store they heard an enchanting music and followed it, Paddy and all to a small door. It looked like a dollhouse door. On the top of the door there was a sign that read, 'Just-in-Time, Watches for all and for every one'

Hermione opened the door and heard the chime of several bells.

Once inside they couldn't believe it. The place was as big as a classroom, how could they fit that in these…

"It's wizard space," said Ron as he saw how surprised his friends were.

"Indeed," said an old man that was seated in front a table. The table was covered with parts of watches. Paddy could see that even on the floor there were small boxes with screws and metal circles…

"Sorry Sir."

"What can I do for you? Do you need a watch?"

"Not really Sir," said Hermione politely; meanwhile her companions couldn't believe all the clocks that covered the wall. "We just heard a melody and…"

"It's from a music box that I am repairing. It seems that at last I have tuned it correctly."

"The melody was so sweet…"

"Yes it is… but I am sure that you may find something you need in my store…"

"Not really Sir…"

"I see you have spent all your money in candies and sweets… a watch is a better investment… you do not eat it… and it lasts through time…"

Harry and Ron saw the bags they were carrying. Harry still had some money left, for his lunch and for his visit to Zonko's. This place was all right but he did not have money to spare…

The old man looked at Harry and said, giving him a small wooden box, "Here I bet that you need this." The box was a cube of 4"x 4"x 4"

"It is nice Sir, what is it?"

"It is a watch in a box," the old main said as if it was obvious, after all it was a watch store… "Each side is a different compartment. Press them to open. It is wizard space, it carries a lot of things…"

Ron was watching over Harry's shoulder.

"Wicked!"

"This is very nice sir…"

"I could engrave a name on the lid if you wish to. What is your name?"

Harry saw that on one of the sides there was a small sticker with 3 Galleons written on it. It was too much. Although he would like to buy something for Severus… but it was too much… he had spent 2 Galleons in Honeydukes and needed at least 2 more for his lunch and had also spent one more in Owl and Dog treats and… that only left him with 2 Galleons and if he spent 3 here… He had one more Galleon and 8 sickles that he had found in his trunk, it had been there from last year train ride, he had brought them in case he needed to buy something else or to treat his friends to ice-cream… it was nice… It would be a good present for Severus. But he would be left with only 8 Sickles for Zonko's and Ron's brothers said that there were so many things that…

"I would really like it Sir, but I guess I could wait to buy it for Christmas, it would be a nice present…"

"How much can you spare child? I can tell that you must have that watch!"

"Spare…? Not much Sir… Maybe one Galleon…"

"That could barely cover the cost of the wood… plus the watch and the charm… how about one Gallon and 5 sickles?"

"Really! and you may engrave it too?"

"Yes, but I shall charge you a sickle per word. As you can see it is a very small surface and …"

"It's a deal…"

Harry paid for the engraving and the box and he and his friends left the store. They went one door to the left to Zonko's and Paddy was allowed inside.

Once there it was like another world!

* * *

Snape was very aware of the wrist-watch that he was wearing. He had never looked at it so many times in a day. He looked at it more as the hour approached.

4.00 Harry must be on his way back from Hogsmeade.

4.10 Harry must be crossing Hogwarts Gates.

4.17 Harry must be entering the Great Hall.

4.20 Harry must be on his way to the dungeons.

4.24 Harry must be arriving at the Potions Classroom.

4.25 Harry must be about to knock at the door.

Severus stood up from his desk where he had been pretending to prepare next week's classes and went to the living room expecting the knock.

He breathed deeply and knew that he should not look preoccupied….

4.26 Where was that boy!?

4.27 Severus opened the door. The green-eyed kid was not there.

4.28 Snape went into his room to get a warm cloak, he was holding his wand in his hand. He would activate the bracelet…. Was Minerva going to prove him wrong?

4.29 Severus opened the door, ready for the search.

Severus was almost trampled by Paddy. Harry stood with his arm up ready to knock.

"Hello Dad…."

"Mr. Potter." Snape looked at his watch one last time, 4.30. "You were cutting it too tight child."

Harry entered and placed the bags he was carrying over one of the sofas in the sitting room.

"We arrived at the school 15 minutes ago but we went to the Tower first, Hermione bought a lot of books and I was helping her carry them."

"I hope you did not go there to stash any forbidden merchandize, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked guilty and Severus knew that he had hidden sweets over there… Well the boy was at least back in one piece!

"I thought that I had more time. It takes me 8 minutes to walk from Gryffindor Tower to your quarters… I guessed that I still had 2 minutes to spare."

Snape got hold of Harry's ear and pulled it a little.

"You have a very dangerous concept of time."

"Ouch!"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes Dad! It was great! All the candies at Honeydukes…! I had never seen such a pile of candy! Hermione said that her parents would have a stroke if they went to a place like that…. They are dentists, you know…. And Zonko's… that is like a dream come true…"

"A nightmare if you ask me…"

"But dad… not all the items are pranks or are bad…. They had these…. Surprise eggs that… if they break they free like fifty tiny birds singing Happy Birthday! Wouldn't you like something like that for your birthday…?"

"Do not even think about that!"

"I had to be careful with my money, there were so many things to buy…!

"That was part of the whole educational part of this outing… Did you have enough for your lunch?" The boy did not look hungry but…

"Yes but… I couldn't get an ice-cream after lunch…" Too bad, less sugar…

"By looking at those bags I can tell that you bought plenty…"

"Yes it seems so…" Harry's eyes shined for a moment. "Look at this…" Harry took from one of the bags a cube. It was made of wood and had a nice cherry color. Harry saw Severus watching the cube. All the sides were closed, but Harry touched one corner and the side opened. Severus saw the watch inside it.

"Interesting…"

"All the sides open and they have different compartments…"

"It's nice… You did not buy it in Zonko's, did you?" Snape was afraid that it could explode at any moment… The watch being the timer for the bomb…"

"Not really… but near it, there is a small… small on the outside… watch store…"

"I had never seen wizards space in such a small container… I had only heard about trunks…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…" Severus could see that Harry was having a bit of a problem to talk… "Am I meant to like it?"

"I bought it for you…"

"You did not have to son…"

"I know… but you have given me so many things… and I thought you would like it… The owner of the store said that you may place all kind of things inside and Floo or Apparate with them… I thought you would find it useful…"

"Harry, there is no need for you to buy things for me…"

"It's the first time that I am able to… it was really fun and… look at the lid… the one that covers the watch…"

Snape look that it was engraved.

_For My Dad_

_From Harry_

"I was going to ask for our complete names but… they charged by the letters and…the lid is not that big… I still had to eat lunch and…"

Snape did not let him talk any more it was clear that the boy wanted a hug.

"Thank you son. It's the nicest gift…"

Paddy barked at them while they were hugging

"Your pest is jealous!" Snape let Harry go. "What else did you buy?"

"Fake blood and self-blowing balloons and… look at the colors! And chocolate from Honeydukes… Look this is so wicked!"

Harry showed him small chocolate cups.

"These have marshmallows and this are of a darker chocolate, you only place them into a cup and pour hot or cold milk and… voila! They are delicious! They were giving samples!"

"What else did you sample…?"

"They had a special selection of Bertie Blott's all flavors with darker colors. And small colored chocolates with toasted rice…

"And you missed the after lunch ice-cream… Fortunately dinner is going to be late or you would have an indigestion…"

"I did not eat that much! I bought some candy pops… they are cherry flavored and when you finish the candy you get bubble-gum! And this… they look like precious rocks, but they are made of sugar. Hermione said that it would be very nice to place them in a tea set and… It would look so elegant!"

"We will have to invite someone for tea to use them… I can see now why you expended all your money…"

"Dad…"

"What else…"

"We went to the Quidditch store. There are new models of brooms!"

"You have a perfectly functional broom."

"I love my broom but these… oh! Dad you should see the new models!"

"I don't think so. How was lunch?"

"Delicious."

"You mentioned that you did not have enough money for ice-cream afterwards. Am I to understand that you spent more than what was stipulated?"

"Just a little dad. I have one galleon and seven sickles left…"

Snape had given the child 9 galleons with instructions to spend 7. The extra had to come back to Severus.

"You said it was for emergencies and…"

"What was the emergency?" Severus was not going to scold him if he said that he had over-expended buying his gift…

"Well kind off, you see I had all accounted for but… Paddy also had some shopping to do…"

* * *

After a while in Zonko's, Harry and his friends chose a lot of things. Harry's account was settled at One Galleon and 13 Sickles… He felt that he had made a good bargain.

They were stopped by a tall wizard at the door.

"No so fast Mister…"

"What do you mean…?" asked Ron

"You can leave until you have settled your account."

Harry showed him his bags… "We have already paid for this…"

"What about that?" The wizard pointed to Paddy that had in his mouth a package.

"Paddy… Let that be… We do not want that Sir…"

"Sorry but once it is bitten you have to pay for it…"

Harry took the package in had a price tag of 12 Sickles !

"Paddy…" This wrecked his finances! "Can't you repair it?"

"No. Pay for it to the cashier please…"

"But…. Can I return some of the other things I bought? They are still in the packages….?"

The wizard pointed to the wall where Harry could read that there were no returns or reimbursement for bought articles…

"But we have not left the store…!"

"Settle your account before leaving please…"

Hermione turned to Harry, "Do you still have money? I can lend you…"

"I have some more that Severus gave me for emergencies… He won't think that buying a costume for Paddy was an emergency…"

"We need to go…"

Harry paid for the package. And they could go out.

Paddy tried to make Harry pat him. Harry did after the third try…

"Let's go for lunch," said Hermione. "Later we will have to wait for a table…"

Ron was looking at the package that Paddy had bitten.

"It says that is it and adult male custom. He can disguise as the Phantom of the Opera…"

"Paddy. Why did you want that?" Paddy looked at Hermione and thought that he needed his disguise for the Halloween feast that night…

Harry took money from the emergency fund to pay for his lunch.

TBC

I hope you like this chapter, Harry had a good time on Hogsmeade! Please let me know what you think.

Thanks to Lena, she helps me a lot reviewing the chapters!


	5. Crowded Corridors

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you handsome?"

"I am just an admirer of your voice my Lady… would you sing something for me?"

"Oh! You are a charmer…!"

The Fat Lady arranged her dress and started singing an aria… the inhabitants of the pictures around her looked for things to cover their ears with… after almost 30 seconds without breathing she finished… The masked man waited until the end to applaud… he was sure to do it for more than 30 seconds…

"Splendid my dear, simply splendid, I have never heard a voice like yours even in la Scala!" The Woman giggled. "You are just teasing me…"

"Of course not my dear."

"Nobody really cares for my voice… I'm only good to keep watch on the door…"

"But that is so important my dear… what is the house you are guarding?"

"As if you don't know…! Gryffindor."

"Oh! The house of the Lions… I had always been curious… you know I would really like to take a stroll on their Common room… what would convince you my darling to let me take a look…?"

"Not much handsome… you would only need to tell me the password…"

"The password! But… I think that if you and I were friends you could overlook that I do not have the password."

"I really like you dear… such a connoisseur of voices… I would love to… but… as I told you, in this place this is the only thing I am good for… I can't let anyone pass without the password…"

"And there is no way for you to give me a clue of what the password is…"

"No clues… but you may wait for any of the Gryffindors and if they tell me the password you may enter with one of them."

"Isn't anyone inside…?"

"Not at all, every one is at the feast… why are you not at the feast?"

"Because it is better to be here listening to your melodious voice…"

"Ooh! If I could only leave this picture…" She sighed.

"If I could only get into the picture…"

"Oh! It is so hard to say no to you…"

"Just tell me yes and let me in… just for a moment and I would paint a big jar with your favorite flowers in your picture…"

"Tell me your name charmer…"

"I am the Phantom of the opera… that is why I am a connoisseur…"

"I had never seen you around here… where do you come from?"

"I come from afar… just to be able to... meet you... I am a… visiting teacher… I arrived just today for the feast and… I will leave tomorrow… This is the only time that I would be able to… enjoy your company…"

"But you know your way around the castle don't you?"

"Yes… If you want we could look for a secluded room and keep on talking for the rest of the night… you may sing more songs for me…"

The woman looked thoughtful. "We can't. Not really… not that I wouldn't want to, it's just that… I need to be here for the little darlings…"

"You may ask your friend in that picture with kittens… I am sure that she would be able to watch the door… just give her the password and… we could look for a quiet nook…"

"You are tempting me..." The Fat Lady's face was almost as red as her dress… "The feast will end in one more hour…"

"Just think of the time we will have…"

"Just for an hour… there is this little classroom on the fifth floor… the acoustic there is the best we could find here…"

"Just tell me how to get there… I do not want to get lost…"

"I am not sure… I travel in between the pictures…"

"Do not worry then about that my Lady… just go there and start singing. I know how to get to the fifth floor and I would only need to follow your melodious voice…"

The Fat Lady disappeared from the picture giggling…

Sirius looked around and realized he was alone, at last. He took a screwdriver from his pocket and worked on the frame… he was able to remove it, but the canvas stayed in place… he should have stood more attentively beside Harry to learn the password…

The canvas was stuck. There was no way for Sirius to open it. Not even a place to wedge his fingers in. He used the point of the screw driver and tore the canvas with it, behind it he only found the wall… angry and out of ideas he used the tool to break more of the canvas, nothing but wall met him… He should have learned the password first… but he wanted to go inside when the children were out of the tower… there was no way… not tonight. He would have to be Paddy for a little bit longer, he was trying to place the frame over the canvas again when someone screamed beside him. Too late he realized that he had removed the mask from his face.

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black is here…! He attacked the Fat Lady!"

He let go the frame and ran. Where to go? He ran through the corridors and met with more students… everyone screamed at him… he had to change into Paddy again, that way he was safe… but where… he smelt a familiar scent… Remus was near… but not only Remus… it was werewolf Remus…he followed the scent to a door and knew that if Remus was allowed to stay in a room inside the castle he would either be manacled or asleep… anyway he would change to Paddy in an instant and Werewolf Remus would not harm Padfoot...

The door was locked but a simple Alohomora opened it. He closed it fast. The room was dark… he looked around and saw a figure on the floor moving… he turned into Paddy… the figure smelt the air and looked at him as if recognizing him. Anyway Paddy was not going to risk it… he went to a corner and laid down… he would have to get out of the room before Remus turned into his human self again; he knew that the wolf would not remember him at all…

* * *

When the alarm was heard most of the students were in the Great Hall. First everyone kept quiet but after a moment the students went to see what had happened. There was a crowd outside the corridor that was the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower….

Harry felt a hand hold his arm as he was leaving the Hall. Severus did not know what was happening but he was not going to let his kid get lost in the crowd.

"Stay beside me," he said to Harry.

Harry did, as they were going in the same direction. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing beside the broken canvas…

Dumbledore made everyone around him be quiet using a charm that threw sparks into the air.

"Anybody saw what happened? Where is the Fat Lady? People in the pictures would you be of assistance?"

The girl with the kittens answered, "The Fat Lady was singing to a handsome gentleman wearing a mask… then she went and the man came back… he wanted to open the entrance…he got angry…"

Harry saw the mask in the floor. It was the one from the costume that Paddy had bitten… Paddy! Where was Paddy?

Dumbledore spoke again. "We have to search the castle… Black can still be in here. Children you all go back to the Great Hall… you will camp there tonight… You will stay there until further notice. Prefects please make sure that all the students of your Houses are accounted for…C'mon children you may keep the party going for a while longer…"

Hermione and Ron were standing beside Harry and Snape.

"Can I go to the dungeon Dad? I must see if Paddy is all right…"

"Isn't that Paddy's mask?" asked Ron.

Severus leant down to pick it up. "It looks like it is…"

"I have to look for Paddy…"

"No, you need to go with the rest of your school mates to the Great Hall… Miss Granger I am sure that your help would be appreciated. The staff is going to be busy with the search so it would be very helpful if you all do as you are told."

"It will only take me 15 minutes… Ron can come with me…"

"Harry…" Snape was not going to start a fight in the middle of the corridors but he looked at the child with his piercing eyes…

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, getting into the conversation, "you know who Black is looking for, obey the instructions. Or do I have to start deducting points from my own House?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry looked at his Head of House and at Severus, it was not fair that they both ganged up against him… Reluctantly he turned and walked to the Great Hall, it was the same way to the dungeons after all.

"I just need to be sure that Paddy is alright in our rooms…"

"You can't go wandering around Harry… what if Black is hiding there…"

"There is no way for him to enter… he would need a password…"

"In that case you would find him in the corridors…" Girls' logic!

They arrived in the Grate Hall and found Percy who was at the entrance checking the names against a list.

"Hermione… would you help me with the first years? They are trying to place a camp in that corner and start a fire…"

"Yes Percy… are you coming guys?"

"Just a moment Hermione…"

Harry and Ron took bedrolls from a pile in the middle of the room and set them against a wall.

"There is no way for us to have a quiet Halloween…"

"We can only hope for the one next year."

"Ron would you do me a favor…"

"Harry… I don't want Snape angry with me…"

"25 minutes that is all I am asking for."

"What if Hermione is right and you find Black…?"

"There is no need to be pessimistic… I will place the bedroll here and this pillow. You may say I am asleep or… not, if anybody asks either say that I went to the bathroom or that I went to help Hermione… Please… I know that Paddy needs me…"

"20 minutes… If Snape catches you…"

"I will say that I snuck out…"

"Maybe you should stay here mate… It's dangerous."

Harry went to the door and waited for a group of Hufflepuff girls to get in, he ran out without the prefects looking at him…

Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak… He ran to the dungeons and had to duck inside the Potions classroom as Professor Sinistra was coming from the direction of the Slytherin common room.

When she passed by the classroom he went quickly to their quarters' door and said the password. He hoped that Paddy was asleep beside the fireplace… But he was not. Harry looked around but the rooms were empty… Paddy should be here… Maybe he was in the kitchen… Harry took his cloak and put it on. It would make it easier to look around if no one was able to see him…

Harry walked toward the kitchens, he was about to enter when he heard Snape's voice… He was not going to risk it so, he went out… he had to get back to the Great Hall or he would be in trouble. Snape would insist on seeing him and would make Ron say the truth… Harry was on his way when he heard that Professor Dumbledore was coming. He knew for a fact that the Headmaster was able to see through the cloak. Harry found some stairs and ran to the second floor… he heard more steps… The place was crowded… he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice coming from the stairs and also saw that Flitwick was coming his way.

The DADA room was just two doors away, he ran very close to the wall and opened the door. He was safe. This was Professor Lupin's Office. Safe until Severus looked for him. He had to go back. He stood by the door waiting for the teachers to go somewhere else, then he would run back down the stairs and… he heard movement behind him. Professor Lupin was surely on the search… Harry remembered that he had not been at the feast… The boy turned around and was faced with his worst nightmare. It was 6 feet tall, had yellow eyes and a mouth full of teeth!

A scream was stuck inside Harry's throat! He tried to walk back but the door was behind him… The werewolf steped closer… this could not be happening, Harry tried to move again… he was in the dark, maybe the animal had not seen him… Harry moved and the monster attacked. Harry closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms. He expected a bite but it did not come. The werewolf had been stopped by a Big Black Dog that was standing in between them.

Harry bumped his head hard on the wall. He actually could see stars revolving around his head… He tried to focus and recognized the form of his pet.

"Paddy! What are you doing here? We have to get out…"

Paddy took hold of Harry's sleeve and pulled him toward a small room that looked like a closet.

Harry kneeled once inside. His head hurt. He placed his hand where he had hit it on the wall and saw that there was blood. His fingers were covered with it.

He tried to breath but it was hard to get air inside his lungs. He started feeling dizzy… He tried to reach out. Paddy should be near…

"Paddy…"

"Take it easy Harry… I will help you…"

Harry was too dizzy to know what was happening. Who talked? Where was Paddy?

"Paddy…"

"It's me Harry… I am Paddy… I like the name although the real one is Padfoot…" Sirius lighted a lamp. "Now let me see how bad is it…"

"You are Sirius Black!" Harry pressed his back into the wall.

"Sh! Harry… Don't move. You may have a contusion…"

Harry knew he had a contusion… he felt like he was flying… He slid to the floor with his back to the wall. This was so confusing!

"What are you doing here...? You were trying to get inside the tower… You know who I am… Are you going to hurt me…?" Harry told himself that he should have obeyed his father…

"Never…" Sirius Black said adamantly. "Harry I was…. I am your father's best friend…" Sirius kneeled in front of the boy showing his empty hands.

"My parents are dead because of you…" It was a big effort for Harry to place words together.

"Yes… it was my fault… but I did not tell Voldemort where they were… I was not the Secret Keeper… James decided to change it in the last moment. I was his best friend, Harry, everybody knew that and the bad guys would get me… not that I was going to spill the beans to them but James thought that it would be better if we used someone else. No one knew."

Harry tried to make sense of what he was hearing…

"And who was this other else?"

"Another friend… Peter Pettigrew…"

Harry had heard that name. "It is very convenient for you to say so because he is dead… dead because you blew him up…!"

'I didn't… I was going to… but it was not me… I would never endanger Muggles… He pulled the trick… He told his master of your parents' whereabouts and then when I found him, staged his death. He is alive…"

"Are you sure…? What are you doing in Hogwarts?" Harry had to concentrate.

They heard that a heavy load crash against the door. Harry jumped.

"Harry it is a long story… you have to leave… to go back to the Common rooms or wherever the students were sent."

"I have to understand…"

The door cracked again… "We have to go Harry, is there any place we can go?"

"The girls' bathroom… nobody uses it…"

"Come with me then… Use the cloak."

Harry couldn't help to notice that Black knew about the cloak.

They left the room and as the corridors looked empty went to the bathroom. Myrtle was not there… Harry touched his head and saw that the blood was still flowing…

"Sit here and let me get something to clean you…." Sirius looked at the wound. "I am afraid that Madam Pomfrey should see to it. I can clean it with a charm but it may need something else…" Sirius stood beside him and said, "You see Harry, it started in out first year… when we were sorted in Gryffindor. Your father, Remus, Peter and me…"

Sirius told him about Lupin's condition and how he and James had discovered it. Then they had practiced until all three could turn into their animagus forms… He told him that they had never registered their forms and that it was the way he had survived and escaped Azkaban.

"What was my father's form?"

"A big deer. Peter was a rat… a filthy rat… and you already know Paddy…"

"So you say that Peter is hiding in Hogwarts in the form of a rat…"

"I am sure that it is your friends Ron's Rat Harry…"

"Scabbers!"

"Yes… him."

'Is that what you were doing at the beginning of the term when you broke the bed?"

"I got tangled between the sheets…"

"Ron has had that Rat since three years ago… but it belonged to his brother before…"

"You have to take that rat and bring it to me. I could make him tell you what really happened with your parents…"

"We have to tell Severus…"

"He is no friend of mine…"

"By now he should be looking for me… He is going to be very angry with me… but I trust him. My head hurts…"

Sirius had not counted on that… he had not thought too much ahead, no more that getting the costume…

"What are you doing here? You were not looking for me were you? Snape wouldn't allow it…"

"I was looking for Paddy… I found the mask and thought that you had harmed him… I snuck from the Great Hall… "

"Oh! Harry I am so sorry… Do you really want Snape to know? you can help me and…"

"Yes. He is my father now…"

"I know… I have seen you. I would have never thought that he had it in him to be a father… I am your Godfather you know…?"

"My Godfather?"

"Yes… James wanted me to take care of you if anything happened… but I landed myself in jail… and do not think bad of Remus… he is a registered werewolf, he wouldn't be allowed near you… he was really a good friend of James… You look just like him…"

"With my mother's eyes… I know…" Harry felt something on his wrist and saw that the bracelet was shining. He moved his arm up and said, "Severus is coming for me…"

"I guess that it won't be wise to try to run…"

"We have to tell My Dad about this… Scabbers sleeps with us every night… if he is evil we shouldn't let it in there…"

"I guess I better turn into Paddy then..."

Harry felt the big dog lie beside him. Where was Black? He felt so heavy… moments later he felt strong arms around him and a familiar scent of potions.

* * *

Harry woke in a bed in the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was looking at the wound on his head. He felt some pressure and the pain vanished. He could see that a dark figure was standing beside the Mediwitch.

"There Mr. Potter," she noticed that he had opened his eyes. "Now you just have to take it easy for a few days."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry noticed that it was hard to talk. He closed his eyes. He felt that someone sat on his bed.

"Harry."

"Dad… I'm sorry…" He was not going to cry…

"Just try to rest son. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Heaps… but don't worry about that now son…"

"I'm so tired…"

"Poppy gave you a Calming draught, you have to sleep now…"

"Can't you take me home?"

"You are safe here son, we searched all the castle, if Black was here, he is long gone… I will stay here with you."

"Dad… Black...You have to talk to Paddy…" Harry fell asleep.

Severus knew that the potion was affecting Harry. He pulled the blankets to the child's chin and tucked him.

* * *

He had been so scared when he realized that Harry was roaming the corridors. Ron Weasley had not even tried to cover for him, he had blurted the truth the moment he saw Severus.

"Harry went to look for Paddy and has not come back, he said that it would only take him twenty minutes and… it has been almost an hour!"

Severus and the rest of the staff had gone through all the corridors and had not found any trace of Black. They had found the Fat Lady singing to her heart's content in a classroom on the fifth floor. She was quiet distressed when she saw that her canvas was torn…

Almost everyone was in bed and falling asleep when the teachers came back from their search… only Weasley and Granger were up and they told their story to Severus.

Snape breathed deeply. That boy was going to cause him a heart attack… He remembered the bracelet and using his wand he activated it.

He followed the trace until he found Harry sitting on the cold floor of the girls' bathroom in the second floor, his dog beside him. He had a wound on his head…

The Potions Master had carried the boy to the infirmary. The bed beside Harry was looking really good.

Severus placed a charm around the doors of the infirmary and around Harry's bed. He would be woken if anyone entered or if Harry woke up.

Poppy found him ten minutes later asleep. She also placed some charms around them and went to rest.

* * *

Severus felt refreshed when he opened his eyes the next morning. He saw that Harry was still asleep and decided to get himself a cup of coffee. Classes had been suspended for the day. He left the Infirmary and found Paddy guarding the door.

Snape only saw that the dog walked beside him.

"You are supposed to watch after Harry, not me Mutt…"

Paddy gave small snort.

"And where were you yesterday? You could have been useful to track Black…"

Paddy's ear stood up, he looked as alert as he could be. When they passed near the Gryffindor entrance he sniffed the floor and ran down the corridor.

Snape thought that it was useless but went behind him, maybe he was on the track of Black…

Paddy entered a room that he knew was empty. He knew that Snape was only a few paces behind him. Sirius had seen the relationship between Harry and Snape and knew that Harry trusted the man. So he took his courage in both hands, transformed and stood beside the door. When Severus entered looking for Paddy, Sirius closed the door and with a quick movement of his hand he took Snape's wand and as Severus turned around and faced him bound his arms and legs.

"Black!"

"Snape!"

TBC

I know I am evil! Now you know why Paddy wanted the costume. Please tell me what do you think.

I want to thank every one for your reviews. And also thanks to Lena for help.

The next Chapter is coming very soon, I hope you like it.


	6. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 6**

"I guess that there is nothing to stop you now from killing me. Not that you did not try in the past."

"My dear Snivellius… you are still sore for that little prank with my furry friend…"

"Prank! You made me face a Werewolf!"

"If I recall correctly it was your curiosity what made you follow him… I only told you where to look. You had to prove that your nose had other uses than just adorning your ugly face…"

"That is what you are really good at Black, mocking people…"

Severus was infuriating sometimes, if he were not tied down the floor at this moment Black could really enjoy the banter… but it was not fair play to hit the fallen…

"I think that is better to let bygones be bygones… I am not here to remember our happy youthful years Snivelly…"

The tied Severus only growled at him. Sirius knew that Snape would not even listen if he was angry. So he breathed deeply and placing the wands in the floor said.

"I am sorry about what happened with Remus, Severus… Really sorry. It was just a prank, I never meant for you to be in the same room as him. I thought that you would turn around before it was dangerous. I am really glad that James was fast enough to help you. I never intended for you to be hurt."

"Hard to believe…" Severus had to buy time. He would try to untie his hands in the meanwhile he had to keep the convict talking. "Where had you been hiding? If you are going to kill me anyway, you may as well satisfy my curiosity…"

"I am not going to kill you. I need your help."

"Still harder to believe."

"Harry is in danger."

"Don't you dare threaten him!"

"I am not a threat! He is my Godson after all… why wouldn't I care for his safety?"

"He is in danger because you are here!"

"Why can you be so intelligent and foolish at the same time?! I am not a threat, not to you nor to Harry… I have been living with you for the last 3 months. I know how you like your cereal and that you rather drink coffee than tea… I have shared you roof and your meals… I am Paddy…

Severus stared at him. Was this true?

"You are wearing my black pants!"

"Oops! Sorry mate… I needed something to wear and… how was I to know that they were your favorites? I did not choose your best pair!"

"You are a thief…!"

"I'll buy you a dozen after you help me clean my name…"

"Why would I help you Black?"

"Because, I have to admit it… you are a good person… Harry trusts you."

"Harry knows about this…?"

"He found out yesterday… don't be angry with him, he asked me to tell you. He trusts you… I have seen you both… It had been educative… He is such a nice kid! And he had really taken to you…"

"If as you say, you are harmless… Why is Harry in danger?"

"Because he is sleeping in the same room as a traitor and a killer…"

"He sleeps in his Common room…"

"Severus, I am not the only unregistered animagus running around Hogwarts… but the filthy rat is hiding inside a cage…"

"Filthy rat? Whom are you talking about?!" Snape tried to sit, but the bounds were still too tight.

Black took a wand and transfigured a couple of pillows, placing them under Snape.

"There that will make you more comfortable… Stop fighting and they will loosen up a bit…"

"It would be better if you untied me…"

"Not yet my friend, first I have to be sure you understand."

"Black please be quick about this. I want to be with my son when he wakes up…"

"I also want to be beside my Godson… well… to make a long story short… Pettigrew is a rat animagus, he lives with the Weasleys since he staged his death. The explosion that landed me in Azkaban…"

"The strange rat that has lived for more than a decade…"

"I knew there was a little gray matter inside your head, you are not only good looks!"

"How do I know that he is what you say?"

"I can give you my memories of when James and Lily decided to change the Secret Keeper… and also when I faced Pettigrew…"

"Memories can be tampered with…"

"I am not good with that kind of charms… have you noticed that I am not calling you Snivellius?"

"I appreciate the gesture…"

"As I was saying, Severus… you can use Veritaserum and if you catch the rat you can confront him… He is the one that told your Dark Lord…"

This was like a slap to Snape.

"Not my Dark Lord…"

"That is not what you thought 13 years ago Severus."

"And you are not going to let me forget it."

"Severus… we both have a lot to regret… but that won't bring James or Lily back… or help Harry now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to have a chance to face that filthy rat."

"I know that you never think too much ahead of you… Are you planning to keep on being a dog?"

"It has kept me safe until now… Would it keep me safe? Or are you going to get the Dementors the moment I release your bindings? I do not expect to keep being Harry's pet, as much as I like that… I will have to treasure the times that I spend with him, and do not worry, I will do my best to forget the times I saw you going out of the bathroom with nothing more on than a towel on your head…"

"I do not do that…"

"I have stories that I could tell…" After seeing the look on Snape's face he added, "But I won't…"

"Who else knows about this?"

"About me being an animagus? Remus. He knows that Peter, James and I turned into animals to keep him company when he transformed. He doesn't know that I am Paddy… or that Peter is alive and kicking… though I have been careful to stay away from him and I am sure that he would recognize Wormtail… that was Peter's nickname… He can be trusted. And…"

"You were with Harry when he harmed himself yesterday?"

"Yes. He was startled by Remus… I was hiding in his room and Harry said… He… He was a little wobbly when he explained… but he said that he was looking for Paddy and hiding from you and the rest of the teachers… he was invisible but entered Remus' room."

"The Werewolf attacked him! Why didn't you start there… Untie me!"

"He hit his head against the wall, Remus was never near him… I… transformed to take him out of there… that is why he knows… About Remus and about me."

"Then Harry knows that Lupin is a werewolf, doesn't he? That was one of the reasons I had to make him stay in the Great Hall… You were the other…. He only said that… I had to talk to Paddy… I thought that it was the draught he had drunk…"

"Do not be angry… He… trusts you. He said I should talk to you… So I have to trust you."

"I'm beginning to cramp…"

"I can release you but I would need your promise that you will help me or at least let me escape… And try to catch the rat… do not forget that. Can you do it?"

Severus didn't answer. At that moment the door opened and entered Minerva, Albus, Remus and Filius. Filius immobilized Sirius with a flip of his wand. Minerva went to Severus and released his bonds.

"Are you all right?" asked Minerva.

Severus stretched his arms and legs to regain the circulation, he was starting to feel numb. "How did you come to know that we were here?"

Remus was sitting sadly beside his friend. "Thanks to the Wolfsbane that I have been taking… I keep some of my mind and… this morning when I woke up after the transformation… I remembered seeing Sirius and Harry… I… went to see Poppy and found Harry there… and we couldn't find you so… I followed my nose… I am so sorry that Sirius had come to be like this… I guess he is beyond redemption…"

Severus stood and looked at his youth-time tormentor. He could leave it like this… They had captured the dangerous convict, after all, no body knew what they had talked about. The Mutt would be sent to Azkaban… maybe kissed by a Dementor… and that would be the end of the story…

There had been times when he wished to be able to place his hands around his neck and squeeze. After all his taunts and pranks had been the reason that he fought with Lily and… This was revenge… And the traitor was the reason that Voldemort killed Lily… his Lily…

He no longer could do it. His only wishes of revenge were for the madman that killed the love of his life and Harry's parents… the unfortunate Black had been trapped by his own recklessness… If he had talked to Dumbledore instead of going after Pettigrew… He could have claimed Harry… and the child would have been raised in a different environment… He couldn't do it…

He said, "Let's not call the Aurors yet. Black has a very interesting story to tell, I do not believe it completely but I think you have to hear it… After all he did not have a trial…"

Harry ran inside the room at that moment.

"Dad. You are all right!" Harry embraced Severus.

Severus had the boy clinging to him with arms and legs. He gave him a light slap on the back and said, "Young man, you are supposed to be in bed."

Severus could hardly hear Harry as he had his head buried into the fabric of his robes. "I was worried." Severus held him. "Is that Black… Did… Did he harm you?"

"He had done worse, Harry, do not worry."

"What do we do now?"

"WE do nothing son. YOU go back to bed and stay there until I come back, do not make me place a sticking charm to your blankets…"

"But you need me…"

"I think we can manage all right without you Mr. Potter." Harry knew not to cross Snape when he used that tone of voice… "But he is Paddy."

"What!" five voices said at the same time. Remus looked at his friend with sad eyes. Flitwick was looking at Harry and at Black. Minerva and Albus were looking at Harry also.

"Explain yourself Mr. Potter… what do you mean?" Severus was not going to allow Harry to get more involved. The child was already fond of Paddy and it would be hard for him to loose it, he was not going to let him know that he was also his Godfather…

"Lupin, Black said you knew the story. Update them as you go to Albus office I will settle Mr. Potter and reach you there…"

"Dad please."

Snape held Harry closer, noticing that he was not wearing slippers.

"You young man are going back to bed and if you do not want to wash cauldrons everyday until your next birthday you will obey me. Is that clear? After your doings of yesterday you should watch your step carefully."

Harry only groaned. He had still to be lectured about yesterday… He kept quiet until Snape placed him on the bed. Then he said.

"I will stay here dad… but please… he is Paddy… Please help him."

Severus whispered. "Let us unravel this situation Son. I will call you when we have all clear…"

"Please do not hurt Paddy…"

"Don't worry, your Pest will be all right if he tells us the truth. Now I won't repeat myself, I want you to stay in bed until I come back."

"Yes Dad."

* * *

Severus knocked at Albus' door, he found his colleagues having a cup of tea. Black was still frozen and he was floating in the middle of the room. He deserved it after calling Severus names so many times…

Severus took the tea… he preferred coffee at this time… "Have Lupin explained about the unregistered animagi?"

"Yes Severus."

"I can't believe that they managed to do that under my watch Albus. Animagus transformation is a very hard topic." She turned towards Lupin. "The basics are explained only in the 7th year… they could have been stuck in the middle!"

Severus thought it was comic. Minerva lecturing Lupin. That was not often seen in Severus' school years, usually Potter and Black were the ones in trouble.

"Minerva, Black had served detention for 12 years in Azkaban, even I could say it is enough punishment…"

"And he had been Harry's pet since the beginning of the term," stated Filius.

"Yes." It was all that Snape could say.

"If you allow me to say it… if he had been that much time with you and Harry Severus… I do not think he intended to harm Harry…"

"He said as much. But he also claims that he was not the Potters' Secret Keeper…" It was so good and rare to have such an attentive audience.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Hello Mate!"

Hermione and Ron entered the Infirmary.

"Classes were suspended for the day!"

"They said that they did not find Black…"

"The Great Hall still looks like a big camp."

"Have you breakfasted?"

"Madam Pomfrey is going to bring it in a moment…"

"I am sorry mate… I told Snape that you were missing… it was almost an hour… I thought that you were in danger. Percy and the rest of the Prefects did not let me go out and…"

"Don't worry… I was glad when he found me…"

"How did he do it so fast?"

Harry showed them the bracelet. "It has a tracking charm…"

"Was Snape very angry?"

"I know he was angry… but he was worried… we have not talked about that yet. I have orders to stay in bed."

"Were you hurt when he found you?"

"Did you find Paddy?" Harry did not want to talk about that… It was good that Madam Pomfrey arrived with breakfast at that moment.

"Children you are allowed to stay as long as Mr. Potter eats all that is on the tray."

"Yes Ma'am."

Harry was not really hungry.

He was worried about Paddy and Black… he had said that he was his Godfather… Harry was not sure what that meant and he remembered also that Black claimed that Scabbers was an animagus and that he was the real traitor… Ron really cared for his rat… and Lupin was a werewolf… And Snape…

"Do you feel sick Harry?" Hermione saw him getting a little pale.

"Can I eat your fruit, mate?" said Ron.

"Ronald! Madam Pomfrey said it was for Harry…"

* * *

"The least we can do is take a close look at Mr. Weasley's rat." The Headmaster was still confused about what he had heard.

"I think we could do this without having to involve the children…" For all he liked to read about bloodletting Filius was a very considerate man.

"I think that we should ask Arthur and Molly to be present also…" Minerva knew that Ron would need his family's support.

"Severus I think that Mr. Potter should be here also. It involves his parents' wishes, his pet and his friend." Albus always wanted to involve Harry.

"I think we should deal with Black first. He offered to share his memories," said Severus. He knew Harry was already involved but he wanted to shield his child.

"I have my pensive over here," said Albus.

"And I will bring the Veritaserum." That would give Harry time to rest. It was not good to excite him so much after a contusion, no matter how mild it was.

"I was sure that he was the Secret Keeper." Lupin was hurt. He understood that Lily and James wanted Sirius to stay safe in case something happened to them, but why choose Peter? Why not him?

"Do you think it's safe to remove the charm from Black, shouldn't we place him in a cell or something like that?" Filius wanted the proceedings to be as safe as possible.

"We should place manacles in his hands. That would be enough. You may remove the spell Filius." Minerva saw their old pupil thaw and recover mobility.

"Mr. Black." Sirius took a time to sort his thoughts. He was glad that he was not surrounded by Dementors at least. Where was Snape?

"Sirius…"

"Remus, my friend…" Lupin did not resist it. He hugged his friend. He believed the allegations. It was good not to be the last Marauder.

"Padfoot… Severus told us…" Well, thought Sirius, all was not lost.

"Are you bringing Pettigrew?"

"We want to see your memories first."

"Professor McGonagall!" Minerva slapped the back of his head.

"I will give you a piece of my mind Mr. Black. Illegal animagus…!"

"Sorry Ma'am…"

Sirius was manacled and placed comfortably in a chair. He was told that the chair would entrap him if he tried to stand. Then Dumbledore took his wand and told him to remember about the Potters and about Pettigrew. He then took the memories and filled a couple of vials. The silvery liquid was bright…

Severus arrived some moments later with a transparent liquid in a glass vial.

* * *

"You have to let Mr. Potter rest children."

"But we have just arrived!"

"He had a contusion, you should be able to come before dinner. I may allow you three to dine here…"

"Thank you Madam. See you later Harry."

"Mate…"

Harry saw his friends go. He was glad. He did not feel like talking to them. There were so many things that he did not want to tell them…

"Do not look so gloom Mr. Potter, if you sleep for a couple of hours dinner time would come really fast…"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now rest. You gave us a very big scare yesterday… It is good that Severus is such a fit man… or he could have had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

* * *

"Do you believe me?" Sirius was looking at all that were seated in front of him.

They had seen his memories and after that, he was questioned with the help of the veritasuerum. He could read in their countenance different things.

Albus Dumbeldore was surprised and hurt and remorseful, the Potter's did not confide in him when they changed the Secret Keeper, if only they had told him… he could have done it. His knowledge could have stopped the young man in front of him of the hell he lived in the Wizarding Prison…. And he should have done more for him… at least he should have insisted on a trial… it had been a very tiring period of time for him… he had participated in the trials to the death-eaters… He hope that he could clear everything this time around…

Minerva McGonagall… Sirius knew that she had a soft spot for him and James. If for nothing more that they used to make her laugh. She was indignant that nothing else could have been done for Sirius, but she had been so angry because Lilly and James were death… and Harry… She was determined to do good to the survivors of the tragedy… Harry and Severus were already in the right path, she would help Sirius and Remus, She could see that her newest colleague was happy with his friend.

Filius Flitwick… the small man was ready to help. He had dealt in his time with the marauders and Sirius had a healthy respect for him.

Remus Lupin. The man had felt so incomplete without his friends… Lilly and James killed by Voldemort. Harry sent far from the Wizarding world for his protection. Peter murdered and Sirius… Sirius a traitor and multiple murderer… then an escaped convict… And now here he was and… everything had been a misunderstanding… Remus believed him and their friendship would be what it was.

Severus Snape… the most unreadable of the group. Sirius had come to know him intimately… Harry was right in trusting him….

"I will place a call to the Weasleys, should we call Madam Bones as head of the Auror department Albus?"

"Yes Minerva, I will do that… Ask Arthur and Molly to come right away. Severus… I think you should update Mr. Potter…"

"Severus would you let me talk with him?"

"I think it would be better if you stay in your dog form Mr. Black, we can not have you walking the corridors between all the children…" Albus did not need panic in the school.

"I understand, I will keep on being Paddy and least until my name is cleared…"

"I think you should not wander Black… in any form." Snape said in his no-nonsense voice.

"I could stay in the Dungeons…" Sirius knew that Snape was not going to like that…

"Would it be all right if I take Sirius to my quarters…? of course as Paddy…" Remus did not want to part with him.

"Wouldn't it be strange for Paddy to be seen with Remus?" Professor Flitwick knew of the animosities between Severus and Sirius and it was a funny situation they were now.

"I think it will be a good idea if you change your dwellings to Lupin's quarters…" Snape was not going to allow him in his quarters again….

Sirius looked at him and as earnest as possible he said. "I am going to miss Harry and even you… Severus. I like it when you read your Potions Journals around…"

"I will have to obliviate you Mutt…!" Severus made an effort not to choke the infuriating man!

"Children please!" From Albus point of view everyone was a child. He had to take charge. "Mr. Black, you keep on being Paddy, Mr. Lupin take him to your rooms. We trust that you could stay there in human form but if you need to go out, do it as Paddy. Severus… Harry should be informed about this. And I guess that you three must reach an accord for his sake… Minerva call the Weasleys. I will call Madam Bones. Filius we need your help sorting the Great Hall and returning the children to their respective houses, please help Pomona. We will meet again at 4. By then we will require the presence of the Weasleys, including Ronald and his Rat. Severus, it is your call if Mr. Potter should be here… but he should be informed about what happens… Well, we all have things to do."

"Headmaster… Maybe it is not the time… maybe I should wait until my name is officially cleared but… you all know that I am Harry's Godfather… I understand and respect Snape's actual relationship with him but I want to … be part of his life… and I am sure Remus wants that also… we used to be his uncles… we want that again."

Severus did not like how that sound.

"We will talk later Black."

TBC

You see I am not That Evil! Here is the continuation.

Thanks a lot to Lena.

Thanks for your reviews!!


	7. Pet surprises!

**Chapter 7**

"Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus. He knew that voice… And the mop of red hair…

"Ron? What time is it?"

"You have been asleep since breakfast, it's almost 3 p.m."

"Do you see my glasses?" Ron saw them over a nearby table and gave them to Harry.

"Where is Hermione?"

"With her parents."

"Her parents? Where?"

"They are in McGonagall's office. My parents are there also."

"What happened? Where is Severus?"

"I don't know; I guess that with the Headmaster I have not seen him."

"Why are your parents here?"

"I don't know. They have not told me, Hermione is coming in a while… but I think it has something to do with Black."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I heard Susan Bones say at lunch that her aunt was coming."

"Ron I think I am a little bit lost. What does Susan's aunt has to do with your and Hermione's parents and with Black?"

"Her aunt is Head of the Aurors Department."

"Maybe there is a parents/teachers meeting Ron."

"They had never had those… How do you feel?"

"I still have a headache, but it is a small one…"

"I see you are awake Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey entered the conversation.

"Yes ma'am."

"I need to run a diagnosis. Mr. Weasley could you wait on that bed?"

The efficient witch made some passes with her wand and then watched as a pen scribbled the results on the floating parchment beside her.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what is the last thing you remember before you hit your head?"

"I remember that… I was hiding from professor Flitwick and then I heard some movement behind me…"

"I understand that you entered Professor Lupin's office."

"Yes ma'am. He… he startled me. I tried to run but it was dark and I hit my head against the wall."

"Now tell me what do you remember after you hit your head?"

"I saw stars… and then I touched it and I found blood."

"Do you remember how you left the room and came to be in the girls bathroom?"

"I think so. I remember that my head hurt a lot but I do remember, Ma'am… Can Ron hear us?"

"I placed privacy charms around us child."

"I remember that I had a conversation with Paddy."

"I see, did you feel nausea?"

"Not at all."

"Well you are lucky young man, the contusion was not severe. Your brain did not swell at all. Head injuries are always dangerous, and need to be treated closely. Your intracranial pressure is acceptable but you will still need to be under observation for 48 hours."

"Can't you let me go to my dormitory, Ma'am?"

"I need to observe you child."

"But I promise I will take it easy."

"You will be excused from attending classes and doing school work for a week. You will have to take frequent naps at least for the first two days. There might be hidden injuries and I need to be alert. I need you here."

"Can't you at least let me go to my room in the dungeons?"

"I am sure that Severus could take care of you there, but at the present moment he is out of the castle."

"Out? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Headmaster Dumbledore has just informed me. Severus will return tomorrow or the next day. He asked for you to stay here and obey me."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"It was a very urgent matter so he had to leave right away. You were asleep, the potion I gave you after breakfast did so. There was no use in trying to wake you."

"Didn't he... I mean he must have said something else."

"Professor Dumbledore is going to come to visit you shortly, he may have another message. Now, you can talk with Mr. Weasley but keep yourself calm."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Use your bathrobe and slippers. Severus brought them this morning. We do not want you to catch a cold, do we?"

"No ma'am." Harry felt like crying. He put on the slippers and the bathrobe and went to the Infirmary bathrooms. Ron told him to hurry as he had to return to the Tower to see his parents.

* * *

Harry washed his face. It was foolish to cry because Severus had gone without telling him. He had done it before, during the summer, when he had been called for a consultation to St. Mungos', but Harry was not sick then and Professor McGonagall had been with him. He was not sick now, he had injured his head because he had disobeyed and had placed himself in danger, once again. Maybe Severus was tired of repeating his lectures. Harry should know better. But he did not know that there was a Werewolf in the castle. He did not know that a three-headed dog was there also, back in first year. But he did know that he had to obey. And that it was not only because his new father was a rules' freak, it was because if he followed the rules he would stay safe.

If he had only stayed with Ron in the Great Hall. He wouldn't know that his pet was an ex-convict and that his DADA teacher was a Werewolf. And he wouldn't have to stay in the Infirmary with this headache that wanted to break his head in half!

"Harry," Harry saw that Ron stood beside him. "Madam Pomfrey wants me to ask you if you are all right?"

"I am fine." Harry dried his face and went out. Ron could tell that he had been crying but he did not mention it. Harry went back to his bed. "My head hurts more Madam," he said sitting on the bed.

"You made yourself all worked up because Severus is not here. I will bring you some food and then I will give you a pain killer. Lie down now. And take deep breaths" She conjured a glass of water. "Here you need to hydrate also."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Does your head hurt a lot?" Ron could see that his friend was in pain.

"Yes. Why do you think Madam Bones is coming?"

"I don't know, but as Black was here yesterday, maybe she wants to search the school also." Or maybe thought Harry, she came to take Paddy back to Azkaban. "You better go back to your parents Ron."

"Hermione and I will come as soon as we learn something else. Rest meanwhile."

"Yes." It's not as if I can do anything else.

Harry closed his eyes. He was such a baby, he wanted Severus to hold him. Even if he was angry…

"Mr. Potter…?" Harry had not heard the Headmaster entering the room.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry, how do you feel?"

"Better I think."

"Severus asked me to see you when you wake up. He wanted to be here but it was very important for him to leave the castle. I had to ask him to do an errand for me Harry. He will be back tomorrow morning or evening at the most. He trusts that Madam Pomfrey will take a good care of you. He asked me to tell you to take it easy and to obey her. You are going to be relieved from school work so you just need to relax. Madam Pomfrey told me that you were a little upset."

"I would really want my Dad to be here with me. My head hurts."

"Madam Pomfrey is going to see to it in a moment."

"What is going to happen with, with 'Paddy', Sir?"

"Do not worry about him."

"But the Head of the Aurors is coming, won't she want to take him back to Azkaban?"

"I don't know if I should be surprised by the way the news travel in the school, Harry. You know about that and you have not left your bed, have you?"

"No Sir, only to go to the bathroom."

"We are still sorting the problem out Harry. You will know what happens, but trust me when I tell you that Mr.… 'Paddy' will not go back to jail. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you, I won't let you down. Now, you need to rest. Severus will come back as soon as possible, so you will be together again, soon. Meanwhile rest. Your friends will keep updating you."

"But… This errand that my father went to. It is not dangerous, is it?"

"Of course not Harry. I have to go now. I will come to see you tonight, my child."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Two hours later Hermione and Ron went to see Harry. He thought that they had taken him by assault.

They entered running and talking at the same time. Harry had eaten his meal and his head had felt better after the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him. He did not feel sleepy at all, so she allowed him to browse some Quidditch magazines.

Ron opened the door and Hermione entered running.

"Harry! Harry!"

"You are not going to believe this!"

"Oh! Mate you should have been there."

"Better not, it was weird and creepy."

"I can't understand you if you both talk at the same time, guys," Harry said.

Both his friends stopped and breathed deeply.

"I know why Madam Bones came. Someone called the Aurors office and said that there was a virus or something like that, and that all the familiars and pets were in danger. So she came with a bunch of wizards that are Veterinaries and they asked to see all the pets."

"It was not a virus, it was a curse, they came and asked to see them all and they ran a scanning charm in our pets. It was really harmless, Crookeshanks purred after it, so he liked it."

"I thought it was a virus, well when they scanned Scabbers I told them to be careful because he had not been feeling all right, remember..."

"But when the charm hit him…"

"Hermione it is my story as it was my pet!"

"Go ahead then."

"When the charm fell upon my rat, it started growing, at first I thought that it was gaining his lost weight back, but it did not stop, he grew until it was almost the size of the wizard, and… it was not a rat! It was a human being."

"A person?" asked Harry. So Paddy had been correct. "Who?"

"I am not sure, he was stuttering so much. And then he was really scared. One of the wizards with Madam Bones said that he was disoriented and that it may have been an accident."

"May be someone cursed him and transformed him into a rat." said Hermione

"That only happens in the Fairy tales."

"They must come from some place, Ron."

"So your rat was a person?"

"Yes. I guess that is why it lived longer than a normal rat."

"Imagine if he had died as a rat." Hermione sat beside Harry.

"They run a scan on him, and this is the weirdest thing Harry. They said that he is Pettigrew. The wizard that Black killed along with the Muggles! He said he did not remember…"

"Maybe the curse that Black used made him change into a Rat, something like accidental magic…?"

"That kind magic is very strange. Usually curses like that dissolve with time."

"What are they going to do now?"

"They are taking him to St. Mungo's and they are going to use Veritaserum to help him with his memories and that's it."

"But..."

"My Mom was so surprised, she tried to remember if she or Ginny had changed in front of Scabbers! My dad said that she shouldn't worry, that the rat always stayed in Percy's or my room."

"So you do not have a familiar now?"

"No, but I had a wizard as a pet for two years! And Madam Bones said that they would make it up for me. That I may choose a pet from the pet shop the next time we go to Hogsmeade and it will be paid for by the Ministry. I think that I will choose an owl!"

"And.. do you know if.. if they are still looking for Black?"

"I don't know. I guess they should be, and they are still looking at the rest of the pets in the school."

"Who knows, maybe they will find some other missing wizards or witches."

"How weird was it to see your rat transform in a person?" At least Harry did not remember how Paddy had turned into Black. It had been weirder to see the Werewolf looking like Professor Lupin though. "Are your parents still here?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore asked them to stay for dinner and Hermione's parents are also going to stay."

"My parents are delighted with the school! Of course I had told them all, but it is different when you are here."

"The Fat Lady is ashamed of what happened yesterday and she does not want to stay in Gryffindor tower anymore, so they brought the painting of a crazy knight and he is changing the passwords every hour."

"He said that he has not found the one that suits him best."

"So you are going to dine with them?" Harry needed more news. What had happened with Paddy?

"Yes. But Professor Dumbledore said that we could ask you to come. He said that you will have to come back here to sleep because you need to be on observation and Professor Snape is out."

"I would need some clothes…"

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" The Med-witch chose that moment to arrive.

"Better Ma'am, may I go to have dinner with Hermione and Ron?"

"The Headmaster has just contacted me about that..." She took out her wand and passed it over Harry's head, frowning a little, then looking at the boy in the bed with x-ray eyes she said, "You may go. And you may stay with your friends until 8 o'clock. I want you back by then. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do not make me go looking for you."

"No Ma'am"

"Professor Snape also left day clothes for you. I'll bring them for you to change."

"Thank you ma'am."

The strict Mediwitch went back to her office.

"She is worse than Snape, ain't she mate?" whispered Ron.

"Ronald!"

"I know how far Snape tolerates me, I do not know with her," smiled Harry. Ron knew that Harry did not like this kind of comments about his new acquired father.

"I am sorry, I am still pretty scared of Snape; I know you like him and he has been very good to you and I would rather not cross him. It just slips sometimes. Where did he go?" Ron needed to say that to his friend.

"I don't know for sure. Dumbledore said that he had sent him on an errand."

Madam Pomfrey returned with Harry's clothes. He took them and went to the bathroom to change. He felt a little better than in the morning. He was going to be able to ask about his pet that was no longer his pet. This was confusing. He looked at himself in the mirror and deciding to leave his hair alone he went out. Hermione and Ron were already at the Infirmary's door.

* * *

The dinner was settled in an empty classroom.

Harry was glad to be let out. But he regretted it when everybody insisted on remonstrating him about the events of the day before.

"Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. "I heard you hurt your head." She touched his forehead softly. "You really should know better and obey child."

"I know ma'am." Harry looked at his shoes.

"You look a little pale, have you been eating well dear? have you been throwing up?"

"No Ma'am, Madam Pomfrey is taking care of me. I have been asleep almost all day. I am well, really."

"That is good. You should listen to the healer's orders and you will be fine very soon."

"Yes ma'am."

"And try to obey the rules, they are for your own good."

Harry was relieved when the Weasley matron turned to talk to Hermione's parents. Even though he could hear that she was explaining how he got hurt! He looked around and saw that there was an empty chair beside Ron, but he was intercepted on his way there by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter."

"Professor McGonagall."

"Young man, it is good to see that you are on your way to recovery."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You will be relieved from your classes until next Monday. You are supposed to rest during that time, as head injuries are no joking matter, so you will not do any school work. All your teachers will give you special tutoring during the next week."

"What about Quidditch practice ma'am?"

"What about that? You do not suppose that you will be allowed to practice if you are supposed to take it easy, do you?"

"But the game…"

"Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape would determine if you are fit to play on the match, meanwhile you are not going to the practices. I have already talked with Wood. He wants to win but he does want you to recover totally…"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Your teachers will give you extra work to make up for this week classes."

"Thank you." I guess, thought Harry. That was like having detention every day for the next week!

"And for disobeying my instructions on Halloween night you are going to have two detentions with me. I will let you know the time once you are back in classes."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Minerva…"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Harry needs to stay calm."

"He also needs to know the consequences of his foolery Albus."

"I think that having to stay in bed for two days…"

Harry left them and went to sit by his friends. As nice as it was to have adults concerned for him…

"What were they saying?"

"Your Mother said that I should know better and McGonagall has arranged extra tutoring for me next week, and two detentions."

"Oh! Harry I am so sorry."

"Sorry mate."

"Remind me of this if I am about to do something as foolish as what I did yesterday."

"I will mate."

"Harry… You do not really listen."

"Hermione, not you too!"

"Sorry Harry. But it is the truth… when a notion gets into your head…"

"Let's eat."

At least Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley did not mention Harry's latest escapade. They knew that he still had to face Snape.

8 p.m. approached very fast. Ron and Hermione walked with him to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was sorting vials inside a cupboard.

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?"

"Tired, but it is still early…"

"That happens with head injuries. Get ready for bed and I will run another diagnose. The headache has not come back, has it?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. I will not give you any more potions then…"

* * *

Harry felt the fang of the Basilisk piercing his arm.

But it was not his arm… it was his head. Somehow the beast had turned around and bitten him. He felt the fang going from the back of his head and knew that it was going to go out in his eye.

He had to move. He had to look for Fawkes. Phoenix tears… yes that would cure him. The poison was already running down his body. He felt warm all around. He had to go to Professor Dumbledore's office… But he did not remember the way. He had to do it fast. Basilisk venom is very dangerous. What was he doing in the Chamber? He had already saved Ginny… or not?

His head was killing him.

He felt a cold hand on his forehead and it brought him out of the dream… or nightmare. He knew that hand.

"Dad."

"Harry you have a fever."

"It hurts. My head. The Basilisk bit me…"

"No Harry, that was a nightmare… here drink some water."

"You went away…"

"I'm back…"

"I missed you."

"It was only a day, son."

"But my head hurts."

"It shows that it is not as hard as we both think."

Harry smiled. He had missed Snape. Now that he was here, he could bring Fawkes to help him… and keep the Basilisk away.

"Harry you need to sit. I am going to give you a painkiller and fever reducer."

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to take some Veritaserum to the Aurors Office in the Ministry of Magic."

"I have not seen Paddy." That is good. It means that the foolish man has stayed put as ordered thought Snape. "Will I see him again?"

"Yes, I do not think I could keep him away from you."

"But he is not going to be taken to Azkaban?"

"Harry you need to rest now. Do not worry about the walking carpet. The proper authorities had been informed and they are going to review the process and clear his name. Meanwhile he is going to board with Lupin."

"I am going to miss Paddy."

"I know." Harry drank the vial. The pain dissolved slowly. He let Snape help him back to bed.

"You are not going to go away while I am asleep, are you?"

"I will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you… I am sorry I am so much trouble."

"Sh! You are nothing I can't handle child. Rest now."

"I am not going to go to class tomorrow…"

"No you won't."

"McGonagall said that I will have two detentions next week."

"She is your Head of House, Son."

"You are going to add to that punishment, are you not?"

"I may. But not until you feel better. And we have time to talk without a Basilisk intruding."

"Do you still like me as your son?"

"I wouldn't like it any other way."

"I like you to be my Dad."

"I love you too son."

* * *

Harry woke up and realized that the headache was gone.

Had Fawkes come to help him? He did not remember. He heard that someone was snoring silently beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that his father was in the next bed.

It had not been a dream. Snape had come and help him fight his nightmares and his fever. He tried to snuggle back in the bed and realized that there was something there. He pulled the covers and saw the familiar form of 'Paddy'.

The dog raised his head and looked him. Whispering as to not attract attention from his father or from the Mediwitch that surely was not far, Harry said: "What are you doing here?"

The Big Black Dog crept over the bed until Harry could touch his head with his hand. "I am sure that you are not allowed to be here…"

Paddy lowered his head over Harry's leg and closed his eyes as saying 'I don't care.'

Harry settled back in bed and tried to sleep a little longer.

One hour later he was woken again by Madam Pomfrey who was talking with Severus. The Potions Master was holding a cup of coffee and Harry felt that Paddy had left his side.

"There was no significant swelling. He did have a head ache, but no memory loss and his pupils had been responsive all the time."

"He had a fever last night."

"That is not a symptom of a closed head injury… He has an infection."

"Can't you tell something I don't know? Of course it is an infection."

"Calm down Severus. I had been focusing on the injury to his head, he only started running the fever last night. At this moment he is still under the influence of the fever reducer he drank. Maybe the fever won't come back. Sometimes activity can cause a fever, and he was tired last night…"

"You shouldn't have allowed him to go to that dinner…"

"Severus, the Headmaster asked. You do not say no to Albus Dumbledore."

"I am better now," Harry interrupted the bickering.

Severus touched his forehead. "No fever."

"I told you, we have to wait at least two hours to see if it comes back…" She made some passes with her wand. "His skull and brain are all right and the injury has closed. He needs liquids and rest."

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Do you need help?"

"No thank you dad." Harry stood up, placed his glasses over his eyes and slippers on his feet, accepting the robe that Snape was holding. "I do know where to find everything…"

Snape made as if to slap him in the back. When Harry returned the two adults were still discussing his health.

"It is no problem for me to keep him here Severus. You are going to have to go to class shortly, the fever may come back."

Snape turned to look at Harry. "That way I can be sure that he will stay in bed."

"Dad! Please, I am tired of the bed. I need to walk around a little."

"You can walk around the Infirmary young man. The fever may come back if you overtax yourself."

"Your friends may visit you here."

Harry knew that there was no way out. He sat on his bed.

"Can I read?"

"You may but not for more than ten minutes, you must stop if your head starts hurting."

"Yes ma'am." Harry put a little venom in his answer.

"Cut the cheek child or I won't even let you read."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Depending on his results today, he may go to the dungeons tonight…"

"I have to go to class now son. Rest and obey Madam Pomfrey. Will you?"

"Yes Dad."

Madam Pomfrey turned and went to her cupboard.

"Dad… I need to know about Paddy…"

"I will have lunch with you and we will discuss Black."

"Thanks."

"See you later, be a good boy." Harry just shrugged.

TBC

I did not want a big confrontation with Pettigrew, but they know that Black did not kill him, and they will use the veritaserum on him.

I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks a lot for your reviews and special thanks to Lena for her help with this chapter. Please keep on reviewing.

LL


	8. A gold fish?

Hello All: Just three months later. I hope you like how the story is coming.

Thank you very much for your reviews. LL

Chapter 8

Harry felt tired of being in bed. He had tried to read but was bored being alone. He could hear that Madam Pomfrey was around, he did not want to attract her attention or she would make him sleep again.

He was tired of sleeping. He wished for a watch, where was his wand? He hoped that lunchtime would arrive soon.

He turned again in the bed. He had been too long in the same position. Harry saw that his clothes were folded neatly on a chair. He could get dressed and out for a walk on the corridors… he had to be very quiet.

He sat on the bed and put on his socks and his pants. Then the shirt… he was about to put on his robes when an angry voice said at his back…

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape's voice made Harry tremble… his back was to the door. He was about to turn when his father continued talking. "You do not possess an ounce of common sense after all…" Harry was about to turn and apologize when someone else answered the Potion's Master challenge…

"He is my Godson, I have every right to see him!" Harry turned relieved that the rebuke had not been directed at him… What should he do now? Undress and get back in bed…? He just sat on it. The conversation continued outside.

"You were told to stay put inside Lupin's quarters!"

"Lupin is in class… I thought Harry could do with a little company, he must be tired of being here all the time…"

"You are not supposed to be seen around, Black! Do you want to create a new uproar?"

"I know how to walk the corridors with out being detected…"

"I guess you used your mangy dog form…"

"Remember that the 'mangy dog' lived in your quarters… Oh! The things I could tell…"

Harry heard a commotion and imagined that his father was going to choke his godfather… Should he intervene? He did not have to decide. Harry heard the heels of the Medi-witch interrupting the tirade.

"Gentlemen, I will appreciate it if you remember that you are in a sick-ward and that my patients need rest."

"That is what I was telling to Snive…"

"Black!"

"Sorry…" Harry had only known 'Paddy's' human form for a couple of days, but he could tell that he was not sorry, and imagined that Snape was really containing his anger, he asked.

"How is Harry?"

"He's just woke up, Severus. I was on my way to examine him. Lunch will be here shortly…" It was good that Harry had not left his bed at all.

Snape look between Harry's curtains… "Harry," The man smiled. "Good to see you dressed. How do you feel?"

"Please let me go home Dad, I am tired of this bed."

"Hello there, Harry…"

Harry knew the man. After all he had talked to him for a while on Halloween night… he knew Black was Paddy's human form… he even worried that he could be sent back to Azkaban, but felt shy any way. He stood, but managed to stand behind Severus."

"Hello."

"Harry! You know me…" Sirius was appalled, he expected more exuberance from the boy. He walked closer and was about to hug him even as Harry walked a pace back.

"Stop that Black." Severus placed his body in front of Harry, and felt the relief of the child. He took his wand out to enforce the command when the medi-witch intervened.

"Gentlemen, are you able to sit cordially for lunch or do I have to send you away? Harry doesn't need your bickering."

Harry could laugh at the faces of the adults, they looked ashamed of themselves…

The practical woman ran a scan with her wand and looked at him attentively,

"You have not slept as long as you pretended child…" Harry looked at his father, he couldn't read anything in his impassive face, he should understand…

"I am tired of being in bed… at least let me walk to the corridor and back…"

"You seem fine now…"

"Can I go home, please?" His father answered.

"You'll stay with Madam Pomfrey the rest of the day, I'll take you home after dinner…" Harry liked that his father seemed to override the medi-witch… She glared at him but did not say anything else.

"I can keep you company, Pronglet, I have nothing else to do and…"

"You are not doing that, Black, you must keep yourself out of sight and his name is Harry, don't use that stupid nick name…"

"He is my godson and I have always called him that…"

"Always since when…? is that the way you addressed his letters from prison?"

"Enough!" Madam Pomfrey. "You must arrive at some kind of truce and settle your boyish grievances, gentlemen!"

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Sorry, Poppy."

"If you have nothing nice to say to each other shut up!"

'Something nice!' The woman was deluded! Snape looked at Harry the child was amused! How dare he! He looked at Black, this was going beyond his wildest imagination, this was more than a nightmare. Having to be 'civil' to Black!

Black seemed to be making an effort too, he might remember that Severus could send him to Azkaban, with out too many questions asked…

"I think that you shouldn't overwhelm Harry too much, he is recovering from a contusion, you know?" Madam Pomfrey expected them to act as adults.

"I know and I do not plan to 'overwhelm' him as you put it, but I need to talk to him, are you going to let me talk to Harry alone?" Sirius felt out of place. He had not been around any kind of company for a while...

Severus did not seem to have an option… Once Harry could be moved to the dungeons he would place wards against the Mutt, but here it was almost impossible… They were going to talk sooner or later…

Food appeared and the three eat heartily. Harry was glad for the company, but felt strange… what exactly was a godfather…? He drank from his juice and almost choked as the idea of an offer he couldn't refuse entered his mind… that was from a muggle movie that Dudley had seen… days later he kept repeating that phrase… A godfather was someone from the mob? He looked at his father, Severus Snape was chewing his chicken softly, with one eye looking at Black, as if waiting for the man to attack him… It was fun seeing his father behaving like Ron's brothers… He must not mention it… though.

"When could I go back to classes? I don't want to fall behind…"

"I never thought that you were a bookworm Prong… Harry" Black corrected himself feeling Snape's look.

"I'm not. But the teachers would expect me to keep up with the lessons."

"Professor McGonagall said that she had explained to you the plans for the next week, didn't she?"

"She explained but it sounded more like a week of detentions, not a plan…"

"It's not her fault that you ended with a contusion, is it child?" There was no sneer behind the words. Harry understood that he should not complain…

"Hey you, dark dungeons Bat! it was not his fault either that he has a contusion…!"

Harry pulled up his hand and said with a resigned voice… "I know, I should have stayed with my schoolmates, safe in the Great Hall."

"Yes, son you should have." Severus tried to ignore Black.

"I was worried, I had to look for Paddy."

"I'm sorry Harry, I knew you would worry about 'Paddy' but did not count on being caught. I was in disguise and all. That fat lady…"

"That is enough Black."

"What's for dessert? I'll trade you my jelly for your rice-pudding…" Harry was learning to act as a buffer between the two adults… it could be fun.

They heard a chime, it announced that the classes were about to start again. Snape stood up.

"I have to go to class now. I'll come and get you before dinner, son."

"Yes, dad." Harry saw Black flinch. He must have heard Harry call James 'Daddy'… but that was a lifetime ago, he had a father that was alive and would not stop calling him dad.

"Black, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I can arrange a date with a Dementor for you…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Do not tempt me… maybe that would shut you up, Mutt…"

Harry saw the men walking out and heard them talking until they left the Infirmary.

"You don't want me to talk to Harry alone."

"Of course not, Black, I don't want you filling his head with nonsense."

"I'm his Godfather, I was James brother in all but name, you can't keep me away from him."

Harry thought that it was nice to have an adult responsible for him…

* * *

The men kept talking in the halls.

"You are still an escaped convict and yes, I may keep you away from him. I need to know your intentions first, Harry does not need people waltzing into his life and then disappearing behind a golden snitch or some skirts."

"Sniv.. Snape I have been in jail for twelve years, I only want to be a free man for a while."

"What are you going to do for a living?"

"I'll be able to use my full vault, when my name get's cleared, so I can continue my career."

"What was that? Looking under the skirts of the tourists?"

"Drawing comic books."

"Comic books!"

"It used to be a good pay. I like drawing and I can assure you that my stories were not bad… some times a little bloody, but… now I may write about dark creatures, I will have to contact certain individuals that…"

"I do not need to know every detail. What I want to know is if you plan to stay long enough for Harry to get attached and stay around or simply if you are going away."

"I want him to get attached to me. You are too stiff… that child needs someone teaching him how to have fun…"

"Black, focus. Are you planning to be a permanent feature in his life or not. Yes or no. You used to be more focused as a dog."

"I can keep on being his pet. You may like that! At least until my name get's cleared."

"Certainly not."

"You want me to say that I want to know Harry and that I plan to stay around. I am not sure that may happen. For all I know about the Auror Forces they may conclude that the rat is innocent and allow him to go free."

"I can not contradict you in that part. They are idiots. But they have his declaration under 'Veritaserum', recorded and they will use it to review your process, so as much as I may not like it, you are going to be declared a free man soon. And even if they don't, you are not going back to Azkaban. So. Are you ready to be his Godfather?"

"I have been his Godfather for longer time than you had been a father."

"Time has nothing to do with it Black. The child needs stability, are you going to stay long enough?"

"I intend to. But…are you letting me get close to him?"

"I will allow you to get to know each other, I will forbid you to talk to him if you intend to turn him into a Marauder!"

"I would never do that, I could never turn him into one." Marauding was something inside Harry's blood, but Black was not going to tell that to Snivellius…

* * *

The next night, Harry was reading on the living room couch. He and Severus had just have dinner. He had returned to the dungeons the night before and was going to stay there until Saturday. Black had come with Professor Lupin for a while. They had talked to him about James and his mother. Harry felt that he was starting to create a mental image of his parents. His father had supervised the reunion and had intervened sometimes. Then they had a light dinner. Harry was not going to be allowed to go to classes until the next week, with the instruction of only listening to the class and rest if he felt tired. He knew that those were the medi-witch's orders but anyway we didn't like that. He felt the victim of too many caring people. And felt that he should not complain. He remembered that he was never allowed to stay at home when he was sick at the Dursleys… he had to go to school with fever or with an upset stomach… he remembered that those times he wished to be able to stay in bed… and his bed was not comfortable or fluffy… Hermione and Ron were to come during lunch and kept telling him news about school. Sirius could come, but as the man was not allowed to roam the corridors, he had to come with Severus or Professor Lupin as a dog.

"Ready for bed?" Snape had promised the medi-with to keep Harry in bed as much as possible.

"Dad… I've been resting all day. Just half an hour more, please. The bed… hurts."

Snape wondered at the young manipulator, he know how to close his eyes and use his pleading voice to get his way… But this was for his health and that was above any displeasure the child could feel… so he stood and helped Harry up.

"Come with me…" Severus walked into Harry's room. Harry sighed and walked beside him. The hand on his arm driving him.

"Get in bed and turn on your stomach."

"Are you giving me a massage…?"

"It may turn into a spanking if you do not obey me fast."

Harry knew it was an empty threat. He lay down and felt his father's long fingers prodding at his muscles.

"You are too tense. Try to relax."

"Ouch!"

"Your muscles are like strings that got knots… breath deeply… and think that you are flying."

"That's better." Harry didn't know when he fall asleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next day Harry broached the theme of Black.

"You don't like Black, do you?"

"You are perceptive."

"You don't want me to talk to him, do you?"

"He is a link with your parents, Harry. You need some roots. I am not going to forbid you to talk to him, but I am not going to allow him to come unsupervised…"

"I do have you..." Harry did not want to appear anxious, he liked Black but did not really know how to balance another adult in his life.

"Thank you." Severus was also worried that he would loose Harry to the Mangy Mutt, he was scared, he should trust that his relationship with the green-eyed child was stronger than that. He sighed and said. "Think of Black as an eccentric uncle. You may hear his stories, but you will be in trouble if you try to emulate his feats."

"They were my father's feats also, or not?"

"Yes, Harry."

"You have not forgiven him, have you?"

"They are childhood grievances, mixed with resentment and… time Harry. Until this summer I was not even able to separate you from them. I understand how stupid that was. You inherited your father's features, but must not inherit the grievances I had with him. Unfortunately Black… he was there… It is hard for me to forget that."

Harry placed butter all over his toast and then marmalade. He was thinking. He had put behind the way that Snape had treated him on his first two years at school… Was it more difficult for the adults to do that?

"Dad. Can't you pretend that he is a different person? Someone that you've just met?"

"I don't know Harry. They kept eating.

"Dad, what is going to happen with 'Paddy'?

Snape just looked at him.

"I mean, I know he was not really a dog, but… he was my pet and…"

"I am sure that if you ask your Godfather he would transform into your pet and play fetch with you." Knowing Black brainless mind he would play fetch with out having to transform into a dog.

"I know… it's just that now I don't have a pet. What are we going to tell the school… I mean… they know about Ron's rat but how are we going to explain that 'Paddy' is no longer with me?"

Snape looked at him over his paper. He was right. I would be strange, if 'Paddy' disappeared, after all the attention he had have from the faculty and the students…

"We could say that we received a message from the Veterinary that attended him after the accident and that he told you that his owner appeared and that you had to give him back…"

"I was used to have a pet…"

"You have your owl and…I could get you a goldfish…"

"I guess a dog would be out of the question… I could always play with Fang and… Where is Sirius going to live."

"That is something that doesn't concern you or me, Harry"

"Why not?"

"Harry, you have to learn that you do not have to solve all the problems. Believe it or not, your Godfather is an adult, and he should be able to take care of himself."

"Dad…"

"Harry, I am doing a great effort standing the man when he visits, I won't be forced to have any more contact with him."

"You could stand 'Paddy'…"

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I'll check on you later, do not tire your self."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

Harry was tired. Of bed, of reading, of resting, of being told to rest, of being left out of the action. He knew that at this time his classmates were about to start History of Magic. Even Binns would be better than these boring walls. Harry dressed quickly in his school robes and left the room. If he hurried through the corridors he would arrive to History of Magic just in time. He would have time to catch up with his friends and be back to the dungeons before his father realized that he had left the room.

He arrived to the room just as Hermione and Ron were taking their seats. He found a place behind Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I can attend class, I don't have to take notes, and I have to take it easy."

"You came running."

"It's good to have you back, mate."

"Have you had any news about your rat?" Harry asked as soon as Binns started explaining about the goblin wars of the XII century.

"No, I'm not sure if I want to know, it's weird to think that my pet was a human animagus…"

"I think that you should have counseling…" Hermione's voice floated from her place. It always amazed Ron how could she take notes and keep hearing them…

"I'm not going to see any shrink Hermione… My father said that… that Pettigrew was taken to the hospital and that he will have to explain a lot of things. Percy may need the shrink, 'Scabbers' was his rat longer… and he keeps lamenting that he should've known…"

Harry sat back in his place and tried to listen to the ghost teacher. Binns had a hypnotic voice and Harry felt his eyes closing… he was resting after all… his father would be able to see that.

Ron poked him awake at the end of the class. The rest of his classmates had left.

"Time to go mate…you don't want to be late for the next class."

"We may have to hurry, then." Said Harry trying to understand where had the snitch gone…

"We have enough time to walk Ron, I think that Harry shouldn't run."

Harry was used to walking beside his friends so he did not really notice where they were walking to, he had lost some sense of time after his nap in History of magic, and did not really remember what the next class was supposed to be. Ron was telling him about Seamus and Dean's antics in the dormitory the last nights, they were laughing when they entered a classroom. Hermione placed her books on her desk and turned to ask him if he wanted to partner with her when he realized that he was in the potion's classroom… he was not supposed to be here! He was not supposed to be out of bed or out of his room, or out of his quarters! He turned to run but saw his father walking into the room. He shouldn't panic! He threw himself to the floor…he would try to run out as soon as Snape walked beside him towards the front of the classroom…

Hermione saw him fall and thought he had fainted, she kneeled beside him and Ron followed her, with both their bodies plus Harry's in the aisle, the students walking in front of Snape were not able to take their places, Harry wanted Hermione and Ron to stand up and stop bringing attention to him… he needed to run out!.

Snape did not like to be detained from entering his class. He was going to apply a test and leave them to solve it, while he went to check on Harry… He was always annoyed by the students that lingered in the corridor and run inside the moment they saw him coming…, he would let them feel his displeasure… What now? Why were they stopping?

"Ten points from anyone not in his place when I count to three!" He said in his sternest voice. No one dared to disobey him when he sounded like that…

The movement lasted mere seconds. Slytherins and Gryffindors practically flew to their places. Only three students stood hunched on the floor. Severus stepped closer, had a black hole opened in the middle of his classroom? The mop of black hair was hard to miss. What was Harry doing here? Had he needed help and come? Had he fainted, why was he not allowed to get to him?

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!"He bellowed.

Hermione and Ron stood up as if they had springs instead of legs. They scrambled to sit at their places. Harry stood up slowly. His eyes stuck to his feet.

With a quick glance at the boy Snape realized that he was not hurt or in pain, just where he was not supposed to be. "Potter, sit at my desk." Harry wished that he knew how to apparate, he wished to apparate back to his bed or out of the country. But, said Hermione's voice inside his head. The school wards made it impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts… But why should he have to sit in front of all his classmates? He knew that Severus was not going to let him roam the corridors, but… He sat at the desk and kept his eyes from looking around. He didn't know that he would look at surprised gazes. Snape was all business as usual. As if it was normal for him to allow anyone to sit at his desk.

"Put your things away, leave out only parchment and quill, write your name and date on the right corner. You will be failed if you do not remember your name." He started pacing in front of the class. All his students obeyed with out a comment, the only noise was that of putting things away.

"One. List the properties of the leaves of the 'Amaranthus Tricolor', their different uses in potions and the ways to prepare them…"

Hermione put up her hand immediately.

"Miss Granger, I will deduct points from you if you give me more than 5 properties." he answered with out hearing her question. Hermione put down her hand. Harry saw her blushing.

Snape kept the dictation until he had asked the class ten questions. Including the correct time to harvest the 'Swamp Smartweed' and the way it must be prepared to extract the blue-sap... He had seen that Harry had tried to follow the instructions, the boy had found parchment and quills on the desk and started writing. Snape went to his desk and removed the quill from the child's hand. Harry saw him move his wand and guessed that he had placed a privacy charm around them. Any way Snape used a dangerously low tone of voice.

"You were told to stay at home." Harry looked ashamed.

"I was so bored and I was just going to go to History of magic and…"

"Was this not your first class of the day…?"

Harry realized his mistake. He could have said that he had just left his rooms… But it was better not to lie. "No, sir. I went to History of magic… but I slept for almost all the class and just followed Hermione and Ron here… I didn't remember that this was the next class and…" Harry couldn't tell if his father was angry because he had assisted to History of magic or because he had slept through it…

Snape turned to the class and said.

"Longbottom keep your eyes on your paper. Finnegan put more ink to your Quill. It is hard enough to decipher your writing with out having to guess half the letters…"

Harry felt offended, those were his friends… He looked at his father and said. "You only reprimand Gryffindors…"

"I am considering very seriously, spanking one Gryfindor in particular, just now…" Harry closed his mouth and his eyes.

Snape turned and went to one of the students that had put up his arm. Parkinson asked a question and Snape answered.

Harry felt that the chair was not hard after all. He placed his arms over the desk and his head between them. He would close his eyes only for a moment… The soft writing of his classmates was lulling him to sleep.

Snape turned to keep on the silent reprimanding and realized that the child had fallen asleep. It told him how much this child trusted him…

The class was surprised when they saw their stern potions master touch softly Harry's brow. They turned to their papers before he looked back at them.

Harry kept sleeping, he did not wake up at the end of the class when his classmates delivered their tests and left the room. A look from Snape had them scurrying out silently. Hermione and Ron stayed behind.

"Is he all right, Sir?"

"Just asleep. He was told to stay in his bed."

"We didn't know… we… Do you want us to take him to your quarters, sir?"

"Thanks for asking, Miss Granger… I'd rather quarter him up by myself." Snape almost laugh at the faces of his son's friends. He carried Harry and placed him in his bed.

"I told you to rest child…"

Snape sat by the bed and watched his son sleep.

TBC


	9. Kaleidoscope of emotions

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke to the sound of quill on paper, he opened his eyes and saw that his father was correcting papers sitting on a chair close by. He closed his eyes quickly, he knew that it was very foolish to leave the quarters and more foolish to be caught in the potion's classroom. And even more to try to postpone the inevitable confrontation… He did not recall how had he arrived back to his room.

With eyes closed he stretched and turned, he hoped that Snape had not seen his open eyes, he knew he was in for it and did not want to hear a lecture now… He needed some more time, but… how long? It was not going to go away on it's own… He was facing the wall… no way to tell the time… He did not remember his father's schedule… shouldn't he leave for a class soon? And then what? Was Snape going to let him stay alone if he pretended to keep on sleeping?

He heard a chime from the door. Someone was coming… He heard as his father placed the papers aside and stood to answer the chime, he left Harry's door open.

Harry could hear him open the door and say.

"Hello Professor."

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to… I mean… How is Harry?"

"Pretending to sleep in his room." Harry could picture his friend's faces. Snape knew that he was pretending to sleep! "I'll tell him you stopped by… if he manages to pretend to be awake… you may come to visit him for a while before curfew."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry heard the door close and sat on his bed. It was foolish to keep pretending now. He saw his father step into the room and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? For your deceiving behavior, or for your gallivanting around the castle?"

"Both?"

"Explain how come you are now so interested in your classes? You have the best reason to skip them and do not use it."

Harry looked contrite when he said. "I'm sorry… it is not about learning at all… I was bored, I just wanted to… I had never had to stay such a long time in the infirmary before…"

"At risk of sounding like a very spoiled child I know… I was **not** in charge of you before, Harry."

Harry had to suppress a smile, as Snape said it in his typical no nonsense voice, it was funny how warm he felt inside every time that Snape said things like that... even though he knew that he was in trouble… Harry blushed and said.

"Thank you."

Snape sat down on his chair facing Harry.

"Why are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of me…"

Snape sighed "I do not need you to be grateful Harry, it would be enough if you followed my instructions."

"I was not in danger… I just needed a little… air."

"Even though, there is a real need for you to rest. I will think about an appropriate punishment for later, when you are totally recovered."

Harry pouted and placed his arms inside the blanket.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, I guess… may I eat at the table? I need to go to the bathroom…"

"You may." Harry stood from the bed, Snape saw him walk out of the room.

Harry found him at the kitchen table. There was only one plate with chicken and vegetables. Harry saw that Snape had a cup of coffee.

"Lunch was two hours ago." Said Snape as explanation.

Harry sat and started eating, he was hungry. Snape looked at his coffee cup. He was pondering his next step.

"I talked about your latest escapade with Madam Pomfrey and she thinks that you will be able to go back to classes on Monday. You may also go back to your dormitory."

"Yes, sir." Harry found that he was not hungry any more. That was what he wanted. He had fought all week to go back to class and to the normalcy of classes and his common room. He knew that it was foolish to leave the room and now it seemed that he was getting his wish and being banished from his home, at the same time. Of course his fa… professor Snape didn't want such an ungrateful brat, here anymore… An hour of lecture and a spanking would have been better… they would mean that his father had forgiven him… He gulped and looked for a napkin to clean his eyes. He placed his plates together and saw them disappear by the magic of the castle.

"I'll be in my room, Sir." He stood up from the table. "I'll pack as soon as possible."

Snape wondered why was it always so complicated to deal with this child?

"Harry come back here."

Harry stood by Severus. Until his look made him sat again on his chair.

"Now tell me why does it upset you so much to be able to go back to your tower? Have you not been pestering Madam Pomfrey and me since you woke up last Monday for that? Wasn't that the reason you left your bed?"

"I wanted to go to class… not to stop sleeping here… I know I blew it and… I'm sorry."

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry… I will try to… I… "

Snape place his hands on the boy shoulder and shook him very gently. "Harry, this is your home and you can sleep here when ever you want. I know that you have been feeling cooped inside here." The boy hugged his father. As an afterthought Severus wondered if he could charm his shirts to be waterproof.

"C'mon my child, lets get you back in bed. The lack of sleep has you dimmer than usual."

"But I have slept more in the last three days than in the last month."

"Then it's the excess of sleep. I do expect you to sleep more today and tomorrow, though."

"Are you still going to punish me because I went to class? Don't you think that having to stay in bed all this time have been enough consequences?"

"I may be lenient about your actions today because you are still recovering from the injury, but we still have a discussion pending about your wandering around the castle when you were told to stay with your classmates."

"But that happened so long ago and… I was worried about Paddy… and…"

"Harry, we are not going to discuss it now, but remember that you shouldn't choose when to obey and when not to obey. It should be simpler to follow instructions."

"Yes, Sir."

"You still have to rest today and tomorrow, and you better stay in bed or I will ask Professor Binns to keep you company, I am sure he has lots of Goblin war stories that he may share with you gladly…"

"No, thank you. You' re going to stay here, won't you?

"I won't be far."

* * *

Sunday night. After tossing endlessly on his bed, Harry stood up and went to get a glass of water. He found Snape reading, sitting on his favorite sofa at the living room.

"Dad"

"You were supposed to be asleep an hour ago, Harry."

"I know, it's just that…"Harry showed him the water.

"You go back to classes tomorrow you have to rise early, we'll have breakfast in the Great Hall."

"I know."

"What's in your mind then, son?"

"I know that I am supposed to only attend to the classes and don't do any kind of work, but… I have already been out of school for a week… and… I don't want to fall behind…"

"I am really surprised and proud of you to be thinking that, child. But this is only the second month of the term, you wont fall behind at all, your teachers are going to help you."

"I know."

"Good night, then."

Harry turned around and walked back to his room. "Gryffindor is going to play Slytherin next Saturday…" He said before reaching the door.

"I am aware of that."

"Are you going to let me play? McGonagall said it was up to you…"

"Professor McGonagall, Harry. If it were up to me I would cancel Quiddich," Snape sighed, "I know that I do not have to spell the gravity of the injury you sustained barely a week ago, son. I know also that you would like to play very much. So I am not going to answer you now. Madam Pomfrey is going to examine you on Wednesday, if she pronounces you fit and if and only if you do not get in any trouble during this week I will consider letting you start the game."

"Really…? thanks dad! That is great!"

"You can go back to bed now."

"Good night, dad."

* * *

"Have you had any headaches, blurred vision, nausea, dizziness, insomnia or panic attacks?"

"No, ma'am"

"Have you been sleeping at least 8 hours each night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you had three full meals each day, drank 8 glasses of water?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you had any 'unusual' dream or night mare?"

"Define unusual." Madam Pomfrey's eyes almost left her sockets. "No, ma'am."

"Open your mouth and say aaaah!"

Harry complied. Then the medi-witch used her wand to run some tests.

She frowned at the parchment that appeared beside her looking suspiciously at the boy seated on the bed in front her.

"You seem to have recovered completely, young man. You are fit to return to classes completely. You have to come and see me if you have any problem."

"Thank you ma'am. Ma'am, am I fit to play this Saturday?"

"I should say that I do not want you to play, considering the awful climate we have been experiencing, but I do not have any medical reason to do it, you are fit to play…"

"Thank you, thank you ma'am!" Harry hugged Madam Pomfrey, he sobered up as he saw his father standing at the door.

"Did you hear that, Dad? I'm fit to play."

"I have a very good hearing, son. Thank you"

"You will be careful, Mr. Potter. You are welcome to visit me any time you want, but I would rather not have you in the infirmary again for a long time."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Harry walked with his father to the dungeons. Snape let him in and once in the living room Harry asked.

"She said I am all right. Are you going to let me play on Saturday?"

"I am considering it, you must stay healthy and out of trouble until Saturday morning…"

"I'm going to tell Wood!"

"And you are going to wear your protection gear."

"Protection gear? Dad!"

"No whining, child. That is not under discussion. You have just recovered from a very serious head injury, you are not going to play that game with out protection gear."

"Dad, be reasonable. No one uses a helmet here."

"No one but you. I do not care about reasons. You won't play if you do not wear it. That is my last word about it. The decision is yours. Are you going to stay here for the night?"

Harry was not happy with Snape at this moment. But knew that if he didn't accept to wear the helmet Snape was not going to let him play. His teammates were counting on him… He understood Snape's care… but it was still hard to obey. He smiled, to let his father know that he was not sulking and said.

"I would like to stay, but I have to study with Ron… I… I guess I should go now."

Harry left the dungeons and walked to the Gryffindor tower. He kept thinking about Snape's instructions… He had to accept to play… He was going to look ridiculous wearing that gear! He almost crashed into Professor Lupin turning on a corner.

"Harry!"

"Sorry professor, I was a little distracted."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm glad we met, I was going to look for you, Sirius misses you and we were going to invite you for some tea and cookies… There is still time until curfew…"

"I was going to study transfiguration with Ron… but I really want to see Sirius… That will be great!" Answered Harry smiling.

* * *

"So are you ready for the game, Harry?"

"Madam Pomfrey said I am fit to play."

"That is great Pronglet, why the long face them?"

"Severus said that I can play, but I'll have to wear a helmet and protection gear! I'll look stupid."

"A helmet? How heavy is it?"

"It's special for Quidditch, not too heavy, but I will be the only one wearing one!"

"Well… considering that you are my Godson and that I care so much for your wellbeing, I wouldn't find it preposterous if Snape made you wear and armor."

"Sirius! You are not going to be on his side, are you?"

Sirius made a face in disgust, but said "I admit that I'm not usually… but he may be right this time, Pronglet. Quidditch is dangerous."

"I was the youngest seeker in a century!"

"Yes… I know that and you are a natural, very much like your father… but you have to accept that you've had some near misses playing and it's better to play safe. If you already have the protection gear it's best if you use it."

"Do you want some more chocolate, Harry?" Remus passed him a cup.

"Yes, thank you. You're not going to help me out of this are you?"

"Not this time, Harry. And I don't have any influence over Sni… Snape, at all."

"I know… I guess I'll go back to my common room, now. Every one keeps checking on me and Dad may forbid me to play if he is informed that I stay out after curfew."

"Do you want me to walk you to the tower, Harry?"

"I may go too, as Paddy. I need to stretch my legs."

"Thanks."

It was good that they accompanied Harry, because they found Snape near the tower.

"You said that you were going to your common room." It was clear that Snape was worried.

"I invited him for tea and a chat Severus, it's still 10 minutes to curfew."

"Granger and Weasley went to the dungeons looking for you."

Harry knew that behind the stern rebuke his father loved him very much. "I'm sorry you were worried."

Snape squeeze his shoulder lightly. "Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes, Dad."

The two men and the dog watched him as Harry entered the tower.

"Do you care for some tea, Severus? We can offer you chocolate or coffee or even something stronger, if you want...?"

"You know that the wolfsbane shouldn't be mixed with alcohol, Lupin."

"I don't mix it."

"I have essays to grade. And I'm not in a 'visiting' mood."

"Some other time, then?"

"Yes. Some other time."

Lupin got on Severus nerves, he always tried to appear so friendly, he did not understand that Severus, was not and had never been his friend. And he couldn't stand the mangy dog…

* * *

Saturday Morning.

Snape woke up some minutes before his alarm rang. That gave him some moments to collect his thought and think about what he would do during the day.

He had a tiring day yesterday, double potions for the third years, then NEWTS for the seventh. And he had been called before dinner to St. Mungo's for a consult on poisonous plants…

Harry had slept in the tower with his team. And that was what he had to do today. He had to see his child play quidditch. And he felt a knot of dread… or worry or… something strange inside his stomach.

Since the end of last term, when he had answered Poppy's summons to that meeting with the Weasleys and the headmaster he had experienced all kind of new feelings.

And now he was facing the worry for his child playing an insane game.

He had never played the game. He was good on a broom and… if he could have practiced during the holidays… or if that damned Potter hadn't been so good… He convinced himself that he was way too smart to loose his time in games…

He understood that Harry liked the game, he had a preternatural affinity to flying and an understanding of the mechanics involved. And seemed happy discussing tactics and plays… But for Snape it was a thin child over a very fast broom against 5 brutes, dodging two insane bludgers, the climate and his teammates…

Harry had been a little disappointed when Snape told him last night that he may not be on the school in time for the game today. Experience told him that consults from St. Mungo's could be from 5 minutes to 3 days and he couldn't promise to see the game at all.

Maybe he shouldn't go, he had potions to brew and papers to read and the climate was dreadful and Slytherin was not playing… but he remembered how sad he was whenever his mother couldn't be present for his school functions… and how glad he was after looking at her sitting between the crowd even if he only said a line or so… He sighed.

He would wear his thickest robes and place an impermeable charm in them, he preferred to have breakfast in his quarters, and he used the time to read the paper and to answer some letters.

He left the dungeons with the hubbub of his students when the match was about to begin. Quidditch games were fully appreciated by all the residents of the castle.

When Snape arrived to the pitch the bleachers were almost full and the bright colors gave life to what was a very cloudy and cold morning. He could smell the rain coming soon. He shouldn't have allowed Harry to play today… he saw Granger and Weasley walking ahead of him. He walked closer, he wanted to know how Harry was, he heard them talking.

"I told you Ron, there is nothing in the rules against their use."

"I know but it would harm his game."

"I don't see how some protections could harm his game, he can move easily."

"Any way he is not going to use it."

"But Professor Snape told him to…"

"Snape is not going to be here and no one is going to tell him. It's better this way…"

"Harry is going to be in trouble…"

"My brothers are going to keep an eye on him, he will be all right. It's not his first game…"

"Harry is still the youngest and he had just recovered from a head injury, I think that he should use all the protection he can…"

"No one has died for playing quiddich…"

"Any way he shouldn't disobey his father like that."

The Gryffindors kept talking and walking, they did not notice the livid Potion's Master that stood at the entrance of the bleachers.

Of all the foolish things that the boy could pull…! He had succumbed to peer pressure and was going to take advantage that his father was out from the castle to disobey his instructions.

Snape felt so much anger that he thought about discarding his warm robes! What could he do? Harry would be on detention for the rest of the year. And he would loose his broom privileges and the broom. Snape was going to hack it in pieces and use the splits as toothpicks! And he would forbid him from talking to the mutt and…

The game was about to begin and the players were introduced.

Names and positions.

What could Snape do? He could enter the pitch and take Harry out from the game and to the dungeons. Just wait until he had his hands on Harry! That would teach the child not to disobey his father and… humiliate him in front of the complete school.

A boy that had to go to school in darned clothes and second hand shoes understood a lot about humiliation. Even if Harry had behaved so recklessly he didn't deserve that... Snape didn't care to be hated or feared by the students. It was part of his façade, but he couldn't do that to his child.

"… and the Gryffindor Seeker. Harry James Potter…"

Snape turned to look at his son. The child had grown lately, but was still the shortest… all the players were using their uniforms with cloaks over their heads. From where Snape was standing he could not see faces.

"… time to begin" said the anonymous voice.. Was it Jordan?

Severus saw the broom jump to the extended hands and the teams took air. Harry's cloak fell back leaving his head uncovered. Severus felt faint.

There he was… Harry was wearing the helmet! Also gloves and kneepads… All his protection gear.

He was elated! Common sense had won over peer pressure. His child had obeyed. And he didn't even know that Snape was watching.

A new great feeling involved Severus. He was proud! He was proud of the boy soaring the sky and he wanted him to win! And Severus wanted to cheer him and his team and… he looked for a place to sit.

Snape found in his pocket some binoculars and followed Harry's moves. He had never seen him like that. The child moved like a dolphin in the sea. Even from this far away he could tell that the child was happy.

Snape sat and enjoyed the game. He could see that Harry had a great broom and he melded with it. He was glad that they were not playing against Slytherin and hoped by the time they played against each other he had learned to control the euphoria he was feeling. Now he felt like dressing red and gold and to throw fireworks any time that Harry moved.

He had to let Harry know that he was there. But how? He did not want to distract the child from the game.

Lee Jordan solved his problem. He said. "We have also Professor Snape between us, surely he came to see the moves to prepare his team for the next game…!"

Severus would have to find a way to give points to Gryffindor for that. He saw Harry turn and lower his broom. After a quick look at the game he waved his hand to his father and Severus saw his smile.

"Careful Harry, we don't want you to be too friendly with the enemy!"

Points from Gryffindor thought Snape. But he was glad his son had acknowledged him.

The game had been going for half an hour and the snitch had not appeared. Harry was going around the field. Hufflepuff was ahead, but just barely, the seeker was going to be the one to decide the game…

Severus found himself surrounded by Ravenclaws. It had been the closest bleachers when he arrived and he decided to stay there.

He found himself enjoying the game. He really was rooting for Gryffindor and wanted Harry to win! Dark clouds were approaching and he hoped that the snitch would appear soon… Suddenly he felt a sense of dread. It was like sadness and… the dread of a memory.

Severus had felt like that before… before when he was sent to Azkaban!

That could only mean… Dementors… but how? Why here? Why now? They had left a week ago. Or not? Severus turned and saw that what he had thought were black clouds were in fact Dementors.

They swept down to the pitch.

Snape felt himself thinking in low motion. Occlude your mind, hide your memories just leave your happiest one in front. And conjure a Patronus. A silver doe left Snape's wand and surrounded the professor and students in the bleachers.

Snape stood and saw that several of his colleagues had done the same. The students were leaving the bleachers in between the silver patronous. Albus and Minerva were containing the Dementors and ushering them out of the field.

Where was Harry? How could he loose sight of this son? Severus turned frenetically, where was Harry?

He saw a red ball falling from the sky, it was only on instinct that he send a cushioning and levitating charm. He felt that his charms were being helped and turning saw that Lupin and Black were pointing their wands also. Where had Black gotten a wand? They lowered the faint form of Harry to the ground.

Madam Hootch kneeled beside him and helped him out of the helmet.

Snape threw himself from the bleachers slowing his fall as an afterthought.

He saw that the helmet was cracked.

Harry was gaining consciousness…

The rest of the team players landed.

"What happened?" Snape asked Hootch but several voices answered.

"He lost control when the Dementors appeared…"

"He let go of the broom and…"

"The broom hit him in the head."

"It cracked the helmet…"

Harry was trying to sit.

"Where is my broom?" asked Harry.

"We need to take him to the Infirmary…"

"I'm fine." Harry blinked until his eyes focused.

"Why were the Dementors here?"

"Who won?" Harry felt frustrated between so many people talking at the same time.

Madam Hootch turned around and saw the team players.

"I guess you will have to play a re-match kids… Let your head of houses arrange it…"

Several "Yes ma'am" were heard.

"Get back into the castle, surely the Head Master would make and announcement or something... At least you all need a little bit of chocolate…"

Snape was beside Harry.

"Help me up…" Snape hold Harry's hands and pulled him up.

"Thanks dad." Severus embraced him. He was so relieved… "I guess it was a good idea to use the helmet."

"You are going to be my death, child."

"I'm all right. I… I'm glad you came to the game."

Granger and Weasley arrived running and stood some steps behind Snape and Harry. Lupin arrived breathing deeply with the big black dog. Paddy didn't wait to be recognized, he jumped and pushed Harry to the ground and stared licking him on the face.

"Lets go inside the school now." Pronounced Snape. Getting hold of his son and helping him walk towards the Castle.

TBC

I hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks a lot to Celeste my wonderful beta.

Please review. I already started with chapter 10 I promise to finish it soon! : )


	10. Marauders

**Chapter 10**

The school got together in the Great Hall after the 'attack' of the dementors.

The students were encouraged to drink chocolate or to have as many chocolate frogs as they wanted.

Harry had been the only one that fainted but there were a lot of students that had panic attacks and had to be given calming potions.

It was deemed that it had not been a 'real' attack, the dementors had been sent back to Hogwarts as protection. The Ministry had yet to send an announcement about it. The dementors had never been so close to 'happy' people and for them it was like a lighthouse and that is why they got closer. The boundaries were going to be reviewed and chocolate was going to be the main ingredient in the day's meals.

The students should stay inside the castle for the weekend and the quidditch game was going to be rescheduled

Snape first intention had been to take Harry to the Infirmary, but as the child seemed all right once they entered the castle, they also went to the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione stood near Harry. Ron looked a little green and was quieter than usual. After the announcements and lunch. Harry asked Severus if it was all right for him and his friends to spend the afternoon in the dungeons. Severus herded them in front of him and then left them there to go and check how his Slytherins had fared the dementors.

"Harry, I am so glad you are alright." Hermione was holding the late helmet, it was cracked in the middle. "Imagine if that had been your head…"

"I guess I wouldn't be here having chocolate with you, guys."

"Mate, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I guess Snape was right to ask you to wear it…"

"It's ok, Ron, I shouldn't have asked you about it."

"I thought you hadn't and when I saw you had… I thought that you were a fool… and that Snape had… I'm glad you obeyed him, mate."

"I'm glad too. We're ok, mate."

"Why did you Harry?" Asked Hermione "I mean… it was great you did use it, but when we left the dressing rooms… I thought you were not going to…"

"I was not sure Hermione, dad said that I should and… I thought he was not going to be able to see the game, but… he said that if I really appreciated his care, I shouldn't only obey when he was near or if I was going to be caught… that he would never ask me to do something that would harm me… so I just put them on. I guess it was the correct call."

Severus heard the conversation as he entered his quarters, the teenagers didn't notice when he walk silently to his study.

A couple of hours later Professor Lupin knocked at the door.

Harry opened. He and his friends were playing exploding snap in the living room.

"Hello Professor."

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Full of chocolate."

"I'm glad you are fine. I came to see if you wanted me to take Paddy out?"

"Paddy? Paddy is not here professor… I thought he… he came with us to the Great Hall but… I thought he was with you."

"He was no longer with us when we arrived at the dungeons." Said Hermione.

"I saw him walking toward the kitchens… I thought we was going for a snack." Completed Ron.

"In that case we just have to wait for him." Lupin knew that his friend liked to go out and run with Fang sometimes…

"Do you think he is all right, Professor?" Harry saw the hesitation…

"You know Paddy, Harry, surely he is already back in my quarters."

"Shouldn't we look for him?"

"Harry" Professor Snape called from his office.

Harry left his friends in the living room.

Harry entered the office and knew that Snape was going to oppose about him going looking for Paddy, but it was Saturday and he was not going to leave the castle…

He was just entering the study when someone knocked at the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Asked Severus. Harry only shook his head and shrugged. They went out together, Lupin opened the door and allowed Fred and George Weasley in. They brought with him a big green bag.

All present looked at the bag and were curious about it.

"Professors" started George. "It's good to find you all here."

"It's always good to find the Potions professor and the Defense professor." Continued Fred.

"That way we will only explain it once, don't you think?"

"Should we do it in front of the kids?"

"It's Harry's pet after all…"

"Paddy! You found Paddy? Is he hurt?"

"Well Harrykins… We bring bad news…"

"We are sorry to tell you, though…"

"It was interesting Fred…"

"Please explain." Snape always got dizzy trying to read the twins at the same time.

"Where is Paddy?" Asked Harry.

George let go the side of the bag that he was holding and it opened to show Paddy asleep inside.

Harry knelt immediately at his side and checked for his heartbeat.

George and Fred looked at each other and knowing that the dog was going to wakeup soon, continued with their explanation.

"This morning, Harry, when you decided to end the game with your diving freestyle to the ground."

"After we had such an attentive audience like the dementors…"

"We were trying to help you, but you were just falling like a piece of lead."

"I looked around knowing that Professor Snape was near, saw that he was already helping you with some charm."

"I also saw that professor Lupin was helping, and found our distinguished Head Mistress and Professor Dumbledore fending the dementors."

"But there was some one else… and adult also helping you, one that we had never seen before… He was not dressed as a teacher…"

"We had never seen him in person before…"

"You are right about that, bro. When we arrived to the ground and saw that you were alright…"

"We forgot about him…"

"I did look around and only saw Paddy."

"We have experience with wizards posing as pets so…"

"George remembered where he had seen that face before…"

"It was only in like a thousand places after he escaped Azkaban, after all."

"I'm sorry to tell you Harry… but… your pet is Sirius Black!"

Harry was relieved. He embraced Paddy and said. "I know… He is my godfather."

All present, but Snape changed places. Ron and Hermione stood beside the twins. Lupin kneeled beside Harry and helped him hold the big black dog.

"How long have you known, mate?" Accused Ron.

Harry looked up to his friend. He could read disappointment in his face. "Since Halloween… he helped me after I hit my head… That is when I learned about it."

"He helped you-know-who to kill your parents…" Said his freckled friend.

"No. It was not him, it was Pettigrew."

"You knew that Scabbers was Pettigrew, Harry?"

"No, I didn't… not until the day after Halloween… but yes, I knew…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ron, I was in the hospital, I barely knew my name then… It was confusing."

Severus said. "I think that you all have to sit. Mr. Weasley put your wand away. What did you feed the mutt with, gentlemen?"

"Dreamless sleep… he'll be around soon, it was a couple of hours ago."

"And where did you get it?"

"Mmm… professor…"

"You won't believe us if we say that we just happened to have some of it stored, would you?"

"I will ask Madam Pomfrey to go through her stock to see if anything else is missing…"

"Nothing else, Sir."

"We promise."

"Now…"Severus sighed, he was not used to find his quarters so crowded. He conjured some trays with cookies and lemonade. "Harry your friends need an explanation. It will be good if you begin with what you know about your… Pest."

Harry explained to his friends what happened during Halloween, he said that he hit his head hiding from Professor Lupin, he did not explain about his furry little problem as Sirius liked to refer to Lupin's lycanthropy.

"All the staff knows about it… they were the ones who called the Aurors and checked on the familiars… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Ron. When I learn about your pet I was drifting from wakefulness to sleep all the time…"

"So that is why Pettigrew's hiding?"

"Yes. His memories had been sent to the wizengamot and… Sirius name will be cleaned soon."

"So that is why he is staying with professor Lupin… I thought he was because you were still recovering Harry…"

'Mr. Black and I do not have a good history… so he was better staying with his… friend."

"I guess you were friends with Pettigew also, professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger… Peter was my friend… also James and Sirius…"

The dog started stirring… and woke up… Severus moved his wand and

Sirius Black appeared on the floor in his place. He looked at Harry and Remus that were holding him.

"Moony… Prongs? Where am I?"

"It's Harry, Padfoot… You are in Snape's quarters. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I ate a delicious bone… Those twins gave it to me and everything went black…"

"Sorry, Mr. Black… Fred and I… we thought we were capturing an escaped convict and…"

"We gave you something to make you sleep…"

"You said Padfoot?" Fred asked Lupin.

"Fred and George saw you in the quidditch field…" explained Harry.

"I told you to be careful and stay in your dog form, Black, but you did not listen." Severus sneered at him.

"My godson was falling…"

"I had it under control."

"You needed help. Didn't he Moony?"

"Moony?"

"Yes, Remus is Moony."

"And, did you call Harry here, Prongs?

"Yes, that was his fathers nick-name. He looks so much like James that… I get confused sometimes… Usually after waking from a potion induced stupor…"

"So… Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and…"

"Wormtail was Pettigrew…? Completed the other twin.

Sirius stood from the floor, stretched and went to sit in between the twins.

"Gents…" He said conspiratorially. "I have the impression that it's not the first time that you have heard those names, am I wrong?"

"As in messieurs Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail?" Said one of the twins.

"No," denied the other one with glowing eyes. "we have never heard about them."

"We've had interesting reading, though…"

"And they had been very educational…"

"Imagine Gred, we have met the very creators of…!"

"This is a day to remember, Forge."

Hermione and Ron were seated on another sofa. Remus sat beside the other twin. He felt the excitement of his friend at meeting with twin souls.

Harry stood from the floor at the same time as Sirius and he went with Snape to the kitchen.

They returned holding a couple of trays with warm drinks and cheese and ham sandwiches.

Harry sat beside Ron.

"Dad said I could invite you to stay for the night, do you want to sleep here?"

Ron was still sulking eating a sandwich. He looked at Harry and at his brothers that seemed like they had just won the lottery. And nodded. Harry was his friend, pets or not.

"Severus… be a love and gave a thirsty man a drink, would you?"

"I seem to have run out of cyanide, Black."

"Warm chocolate would do fine." Black smiled to Severus and took a cup of chocolate. "Thank you."

Sirius drank the complete cup in one gulp.

"What was in that bone you gave me boys? I had never felt so thirsty in my life…"

The twins looked at each other and at the potions master… It was no good to explain your trade secrets to the connoisseurs…

"A little something and dreamless sleep potion, Mr. Padfoot."

"Just call me Padfoot. I like that name."

"But sir… You are… You are our inspiration… we could never just call you Padfoot."

"Suit yourselves then, pals. Harry please regal a thirsty man a glass of water…"

"Yes, Sirius."

Harry brought back a pitcher with ice-cold water for Sirius.

After a while Snape cleared his throat and said.

"I wish I could be a better host, but you must leave now. Curfew is ten minutes away. Snape looked at the students in his living room. "Mr. Weasley," He said to Ron. "I already informed your head of house that you are staying with Harry to night."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Miss Granger, I am sure that these gentlemen would gladly accompany you back to your tower."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for having me." Hermione stood up and looked at the twins.

"We could stay longer if you were to give us a pass, professor."

"And what makes you think that I may do that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing Sir. Good night."

"Good night and… I expect to see you both tomorrow at 6 in the evening in the potions classroom for detention. You will have time to explain the little something that you mix with my potions…"

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, Sir."

"Moony. I'm tired, I know that we are not held to the curfew, but we should go. Paddy and you could accompany these fine gents to their tower."

"Yes. Padfoot. Good night, Harry, Severus…"

"Lupin, Black."

Severus stood by the door while the twins, the girl, the dog and Lupin walked the corridors. He felt some prickle in his neck when he heard Black's words to the twins before transforming into Paddy.

"Gents… we were meant to meet. This is just the start of a long friendship."

Severus could only think that the Weasley twins and what was left of the Marauders were birds of a feather, and it made him shudder.

* * *

Two hours later, twin dark figures scurried through the corridors, they stopped and checked a parchment once in a while. They arrived at the Defense classroom and knocked silently. The door opened almost immediately and they were ushered inside.

George and Fred presented the Marauders map to Messieurs Padfoot and Moony.

TBC

Thanks a lot for your reviews, please let me know what do you think about Sirius meeting with the Weasley twins, and what do you think would happen.

Thanks a lot to Celeste.

: )


	11. Green boy

**Chapter 11**

Snape checked his face in the mirror just before leaving his room. Four in the morning. Saturday… no, Sunday

One of his Prefects was knocking, he hoped it was something simple. No one too sick…

He opened the door that got him to the Slytherin Common room.

One student was standing there. Severus recognized one of the Slytherin Prefects.

"Professor Snape."

"Mr. Smith. What can I do for you?"

"Professor, there was a problem with the floo..."

"The floo, at this hour? Explain."

"One of the students tried to go home professor…"

Snape sighed, the term had started more that a month ago, he hoped that by this time the first years were over being homesick. The floo powder was restricted. The students could use some for one to two calls home a week. The floo could not be used for travel, it had a special charm that painted the student green, in case of misuse. Only Snape could remove the enchantment.

"Is it about bullying?"

Snape had very strict rules about bullying in his house, but he knew that there were occasions when it was very hard to identify. That or sometimes small squabbles made the children want to go back home…

"No, sir. It's a third year. Sir. I was going to wait until the morning for you to remove the charm sir, but Malfoy says that it's urgent and that he need to go home tonight. I already told him that he will have to serve detention for misuse of the floo."

"Where is he?"

"I'm here professor." Draco stepped from behind the prefect. As the light fell in him Snape could see that he was bright green. His hair and eyelashes looked singed.

"Don't you know Mr. Malfoy that the floo is not open for traveling, only for talking?"

Draco looked at his head of house and then to the floor.

"I knew, Sir. But… some time ago… I thought that I had the correct incantation to open the floo." Draco was composed, even if green. But Severus saw the effort that he was making to stay calmed. The boy was dressed in his school uniform. Unusual for a boy that should have been in bed more than five hours ago. Severus turned to his prefect and said.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Smith. Go back to your bed, leave a note for miss Brooks to take your duties at breakfast.

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight, Sir."

Snape closed the door and turned to face Draco. He did not expect that the blond boy was going to loose his control and start crying.

"Please, sir. I need to go home. My father is very sick. I'm afraid that he may be dead by now."

Severus stopped the rebuke he was about to give him. He held his arms and told him gently. "Come with me…"

Draco followed his head of house to the living room where he took a seat. He breathed until he recovered some of his calm and accepted the glass of water that Snape conjured.

"Explain."

"My father is sick. I had been talking with mother every day this week and she told me that he was improving some… even eating a little, but yesterday I couldn't talk to her much, because… she was in a hurry, father was worst… and she couldn't talk… I tried to talk to her today but did not answer, one of the elves said that she was asleep because she had stayed up with father all night… I tried again and… nobody answered. No even the elves. Something very wrong happened. I need to go home."

"And why, may I ask, did you choose to enter the fire place, instead of coming to me for assistance?"

"It was late professor… I just wanted a fast chat with my mother… I… father gave me the incantation last year… when the chamber of secrets was opened… he said that as a Slytherin I had nothing to fear… but it was better to be prepared."

"If it was only a brief chat… why then you are not wearing your night clothes?"

"If the news were not good… I wanted to be ready to leave for home… I didn't think… I didn't know that the floo would turn me green… I really need to know about my father's health… Could you please call them, sir?"

Severus stood up and taking floo powder from its place on the mantle, he threw it into the fire and called "Malfoy's Manor."

Harry woke up. Something had brought him back from his dreams, but he couldn't hear anything. He looked around and realized that it was still early as it was still dark outside. He was thirsty, he stood up and decided that he also needed the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen with the lights off and got a glass of water. As he was on his way back he heard a movement in the living room… The dungeons were not completely black. The walls gave a slight light, enough to see where you were going.

He saw that someone was asleep on the sofa. He knew that his father allowed some of the members of his house to sleep there. Usually a homesick first year. His father had said that he should not wake them up. So he went back to his room. He was about to close his door when he heard a bump. Surely the child in the living room had fell from the coach. Should he leave him and go back to bed? Maybe he was hurt… It wouldn't harm to try to help…

He went back to the living room, his eyes were used to the lack of light by then and he saw a bundle on the floor, the boy had his head on the coach and was sniffing. Harry knelt beside him and said.

"There… don't worry. Don't be scared. You can't be hurt, it's only a small fall. Let me help you up."

The boy was startled by the voice and the offer of help. What was Potter doing here? Draco had thought that he was alone. Harry helped the boy that was his same size to sit on the coach. It was a big firsty…

"Let me turn on the light. You are at professor Snape's quarters. Remember?" Harry knew that it was confusing to wake up in a strange place, more after falling from the place you were sleeping.

"Leave the lights off. Potter."

"Malfoy?" So that is why he was his same size… Was he crying.

"What are you doing here?" The voice sound annoyed not sad…

Now Harry was annoyed. What was the blond pest doing here? He knew that his father would not take well to be waken by Harry strangling Malfoy, so he had to let him be. It was better to go back to sleep. Maybe Malfoy was only a bad dream and he would be gone by the morning.

"I was going to help you, but as you seem alright. I'll go back to bed."

"To bed! You have a bed here?"

"I not only have a bed, I have a room here" whispered Harry, he didn't want to wake his father.

"A room? Why?"

"You appear to be smarter when Goyle and Crabbe are behind you, Malfoy. I know that you were told that Professor Snape adopted me."

"I know. It was because those muggles you lived with were not 'appropriate' for you. What ever that means… But… he… you are to stay with professor Snape during the holidays… not during classes. Why are you here?"

"I don't have to tell you. But I can stay here whenever I want. I only stay here some times, usually on Fridays… This is my home. Over there is my room..." Harry felt awake now. "Why are you here? Dad only lets homesick firsties sleep here. You are not home sick, are you?"

"You call him dad?"

"Are you sure you did not hit your head when you fall from the couch? He adopted me. I am his son… of course I call him dad. I'll turn the lights on."

"Don't. I rather stay in the dark."

"Suit yourself. I told you I was going to go back to my bed."

"Wait."

"Now what? Don't you believe that I have a room?"

"Snape went out."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll have to have breakfast in the great hall with my friends... But first I'll try to sleep a little bit more. You should try to also."

"I can't sleep." Harry thought that he was not really awake, as only in dreams would Malfoy ask him to stay with him.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Whom?"

Harry turned his eyes. "Dad… Professor Snape."

"To my house. My father… he is sick, Potter." Harry detected sadness in that statement.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry.

Harry heard Malfoy hump not believing it. Every one knew that he liked Malfoy senior much less that he liked the junior.

"It's true. I don't like him. But I guess you do and it's no good to have a sick parent. There is milk in the kitchen. Do you want some?"

"Milk?"

"Warm milk helps you to sleep. It helps me…"

"Mother used to give me hot chocolate with marshmallows…"

"Dad says that they are too sweet, I can only have them on special occasions, not before bed…"

"I did not have dinner. I was too worried about my father."

"Do you want a sandwich? There should be enough bread and cheese for one, it's too early to ask the kitchens for something to eat, I may find some biscuits also..."

"Why are you being so nice, Potter?"

"I'm not being nice to you. It's only… I think that you are only a figment of my imagination. I am really asleep in my bed, in my room, and will wake up soon, I must be hungry because I am dreaming about eating..."

"You are sick."

"No, just asleep."

"Can you make a sandwich with out turning the lights on?"

"I don't think so… why?"

"I'm green."

"What?" Harry turned on the light and saw that the blond boy was now the green boy. Barley suppressing his laughing, because Draco looked really mortified, he said. "Who did this? Was it a prank?"

"The Slytherin floo is booby trapped by Snape, I tried to go home…"

"Because your father is sick?"

"Yes."

"I guess that my…, that Professor Snape was not happy with you about it…"

"No, but he talked to my mother and went out to see them… He said I should wait for him…"

"I guess that as green as you are you can't go anywhere. Hey! You may disguise as a leprechaun…"

"Very funny. He is the only one that may reverse this spell."

"Come with me to the kitchen, you can make your sandwich and I'll get the milk warm."

Some time later.

Draco washed his hands for the third time and his hands kept being green.

"It wont go away on it's own or with soap Malfoy. Stop playing with the water, you are getting on my nerves."

"You stand your friend Weasley all the time, what is a little water, compared to his simplicity?"

Malfoy splashed Harry with the water on his hand.

"Stop it! You lettuce! Go to your common room!" Harry was seated at the table with his back to Malfoy.

"No. Professor Snape said to wait for him here…"

"And you get green only thinking all the things he'll say to you if you don't follow his instructions..."

"Stop that, Potter. You may go, you know? I don't need you to stay here sniggering each time you look at me."

"I don't have to look you to laugh, Malfoy, but I am not going to leave you here to snoop to your hearts content over my things. It's not my fault that you are so… green."

"I have no interest in looking at your belongings, Potty…"

"I wouldn't mind your looking so much, but with your green fingers you may make something nasty grow on them!"

Malfoy had had enough with the 'green-jokes' he took a glass, filled it with water and poured it on Harry's head.

"I'll kill you green-monkey!" Harry stood up, he was drenched, he had been attacked inside his quarters! He turned and with his wand sent an aquamenti charm on Malfoy.

"That's not fair, Potter! I don't have my wand!" Spluttered Draco when he was able to talk. He was outside the kitchen.

"Since when do you care about being fair, cricket?"

"Can't you stop calling me 'green-names'?

Anyway Harry put his wand away, took a towel from the counter and dried his face. "You'll pay for this Malfoy…" Harry found a basin and filled it with water. He could hear that Malfoy was in the corridor and he guessed that the green-boy was using the bathroom tap to replenish his glass… He'd tell Malfoy something about needing water and sun to keep healthy… he heard steps approaching and he got close to the wall, he would surprise Malfoy as he entered the kitchen. Harry let go the basin the moment he saw shoes entering…

Severus returned to his quarters using the floo. He had arrived to the school using Albus connection. Malfoy was stable. He had been just in time and a tragedy was prevented and a bigger one discovered. Albus was about to leave to the Ministry of Magic, so they delayed their conversation for the evening. Snape had still to sort his thoughts about what had happened in Malfoy's Manor... He knew that he had to return soon to his quarters as he was sure that Malfoy and Potter inside would create sparks.

He heard some laughs when he left the fireplace, that was unexpected… He walked to the kitchen and saw that the floor was wet. He wondered about it as he walked in and received a basin full of water on his face…

Harry couldn't stop himself. The dark dressed man, that was his father stood spluttering water from his mouth and his look made him feel very small.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape could not believe what had just happened…

"Sorry, dad… Sir. It was not meant for you… Malfoy got me wet first…"

"He used his wand professor, to get me wet..." Malfoy entered after Severus, his hair was still wet, he had used the towel in the bathroom to dry himself, "and he called me names."

Harry found himself with out being able to speak in his own defense... he looked at the floor, ashamed.

Snape used his wand and mumbling something made them all dry. Harry liked the feeling of the dry warm clothes he was wearing. He looked at his father out of the corner of his eyes and knew that he might get a warming in another place on his body soon.

Malfoy stood beside Harry. He was also looking at the floor. He felt ashamed, he was a guest in the quarters and he had behaved disgracefully, he knew he was in deep trouble.

Snape looked at them. Harry was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Malfoy was wearing his school uniform, he had only discarded his tie.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Sir."

"How old are you?"

"13, Sir."

"And you Mr. Potter?"

"13." Harry said very quiet.

As Harry was looking at the floor Snape said. "Look at me and speak up, Potter."

"13, Sir" Harry looked at him, then tuning off a little "you don't have to ask that, you know how old I am."

"Watch your cheek, Potter or I'll wash your mouth and you'll wash cauldrons all week."

"Sorry, sir."

"I know your ages boys, I wondered if you knew them. Splashing each other with water is not very mature, I wondered if you thought you were five?"

"No, sir. Sorry sir." Snape did not know who had said what.

"How did this water battle start? Potter."

"He poured a glassful of water over my head…"

"He kept calling me green-names…"

"Silence!"

Snape paced in front of the boys. Draco looked at him and dare to ask.

"How is my father, sir?"

"He is better Mr. Malfoy. He is still a little weak but he will be able to talk to you to night. He'll call before curfew."

"Thank you, sir." Severus could fell the relieve that washed over the young boy. There was no need to inform him how close his father had been to death… "I'm sorry about yesterday… Sir. I should have told you…"

"I think we've had a conversation before, about thinking before acting, didn't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what did I say?"

"Than I should be careful with presenting gryffindor tendencies…"

"Hey! That's insulting Malfoy."

"I'm only repeating what he said…"

"Quiet now." Snape sighed. He needed to sleep. "Mr. Malfoy, go to your dormitory, take a shower and stay there until I call for you."

"But sir..."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm green."

"I'm aware of that. Don't you think it will be educative for your housemates to see what happens to anyone who misuse the floo?"

"But sir…"

"Go now. You may have lunch and dinner in the common room. Stop arguing or you may have to have lunch at the great hall, and stay green all the week."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir."

Harry saw Draco leaving with heavy feet. He smiled but knew how hard it was going to be for him to enter the common room looking like that.

"Do you think it's funny?" Snape's voice was amazed, not angry that encourage Harry to say.

"No, sir… it's only… Are you going to make him stay green all day? He was really worried about his father."

"Are you trying to intercede for a Slytherin? For Malfoy?"

"He was crying when I found him, he… won't admit it, but… he thought he was alone and…"

"Why did you stay here with him?"

"I felt weird about leaving him alone… He knows that you had adopted me, but didn't know that I had my own room here or that I called you dad… we were kind of getting along before. He was hungry. I guess that I shouldn't have pestered him so much about his color…"

"You guess?"

"He started playing with the sink… He is so green that he needs to be close to the water…" Snape made as slapping Harry's head. "Sorry… Dad." He did plant his hand on Harry's rump.

"Ouch!"

"What are your plans for the day?" Severus asked the offended teenager that made a show of rubbing his back with his two hands.

"I need a nap. Malfoy woke me up at 6 and I'm tired."

"Go ahead, I'll call you for lunch."

Harry was amazed to be let off with only a smack. "Don't you want me to start cleaning cauldrons?"

"You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow on detention, son."

"Yes, sir. Just tomorrow?"

"Until all my cauldrons and the potions' classroom are clean, as long as that take you."

"It was only a little water!"

"That you threw in my face…"

"I didn't know it was you…"

"You were making a mess in the house."

"It's the first time that I have a house to mess with, dad…"

"I'm glad of that, but that is not going to save you from the detentions. Maybe a spanking is also in order…"

"I'll be in my room."

"See you later, brat."

"You look like you also need a good nap…"

"Go now."

Snape sat on his favorite chair and closed his eyes. He needed to rest. He fell asleep immediately.

When Snape had called Malfoy Manor a distraught Narcissa answered and asked him to come urgently.

He found Lucius delirious and with fever. The old Malfoy was not reacting to the fever reducing potions.

Severus gave him a stronger version and got his fever under control.

He learned from Narcisa that Lucius had been sick since the end of the last term. He lost a family elf and also a great inquiry was started by the Ministry in his house and vaults searching for Dark artifacts, after they knew that he had been instrumental in the opening of the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts.

Narcissa said that he had been angry and having some problems sleeping, but that after the search warrants were fulfilled and the ministry servants did not find anything too dark, he had fared better. Then he had gone out on a business trip and had returned from it worse.

Narcissa was not sure where had he gone, she only knew that it was supposed to last one week, but Lucius returned 3 days early and he took to his bed since his return and stop eating. The fever arrived later.

Severus sat by his old acquaintance trying to decide what to do. He must have fallen asleep because he woke feeling Lucius hand. The blond man could hardly speak but showed him that on a shelf near his bed was a pensive. It was an ancient looking artifact. Snape looked at it and saw in the surface several silver glints indicating that there were memories inside. He understood that Lucius wanted him to see the memories so he went inside.

The first memory showed him a young Malfoy, Lucius looked very much like his son. The memory was from his first association with the Dark Lord, a handsome man that lured a lot of young men to his side with promises of greatness and power… The Dark Lord asked Malfoy as a friend, to let him look in his family library for the strangest and darkest of magic books. Books that had to be kept in underground secret rooms. Then he saw as the Dark Lord in all his splendor gave gifts to his followers.

Snape remembered being there. He remembered feeling jealous. He had only won a close place by delivering a prophecy. The Dark Lord had appreciated his potions but had dismissed him as a young acquaintance. Now he saw the proud Lucius Malfoy receiving a small cardboard box. He felt the anticipation as the blond boy opened it. Inside was an ordinary looking diary. The diary that had the memory to open the chamber. Snape saw that Bellatrix and her husband, Lucius relatives in law, also received a golden cup. Severus had been on one of the sides of the room and had not seen that Lord Voldemort, had a crystal box where he was taking out his gifts. It was like heirlooms were handed out. Severus thought that they look like just trinkets.

Later he felt Lucius disappointment when the Dark Lord was vanquished by nothing more than a child of mixed blood. He took the diary out of the box and tried to find its importance. After a while he decided to write in it and discovered it's secret. He found the memory of young Tom Riddle. Severus saw that the two wizards established some kind of communication and relationship. Some time later, Lucius found the books that Tom Riddle had looked at and realized that his Lord was still alive. Then he planed the opening of the chamber. And the indirect demise of the Weasley and Potter.

Severus found out that Lucius did not hate Harry, for him the boy was only a nuisance, something he should get rid of… like a mosquito.

Then Severus saw Lucius sadness when he realized that the piece of his Lord was lost. The piece that was protected by the diary died after Harry stabbed the book with the basilisk tooth… and Lucius felt the loss and knew that because of him his Lord had lost a chance to return triumphant. And the guilt started. That was what was killing Lucius.

Lucius needed to be sure that his lord had more than one chance, after all he had seen the crystal box, Lucius had gone to Azkaban, he had gone to look for Ballatrix, she had to tell him that their lord would come back and that he was so great that a small book was of no importance.

Lucius was allowed a conference with the deranged woman, and she talked as if the Dark Lord was still in power. She refused to tell him if the cup had been kept in her vaults or if it was also lost. Her craziness and the closeness with the dementors sunk Lucius deeper in his depression. He had lost his Lord again and he did not want to live anymore…

Severus went out of the pensive horrified. He needed to tell Albus. There were pieces of Voldemort waiting for him to return! The Dark man would never be really dead until every piece was destroyed.

But first he had to give Lucius a reason to live. It was a life that Severus was not going to loose to Voldemort. He used Legilemency to get inside his friend mind. Once inside he fought the depression, it was as if a Dementor had taken residence there, he fought him bringing to the front the memories of what was good in Malfoy's life. His wife and son. They were really important for the husband and father. Slowly Lucius found his way back. Like a lost man looking for bread crumbles in the forest. But he understood that the Dark Lord had been a promise of great future and a past that had disappeared. Narcissa and Draco were here and they were his present.

Lucius fall into a restful sleep.

One hour latter. Lucius, sat back on his bed and thanked Severus. Only a good friend like him could have understood what had happened and what he needed to survive. The invalid shared a cup of tea with his friend.

"There was an incident involving Dementors in Hogwarts grounds last week."

"Was anybody hurt?"

"No. The ministry had not explained the reason for their presence, just that's necessary."

"I'll find out as soon as I go back to work."

"I'd appreciate that."

"As a school governor I need to know about these things."

"You need to talk with Draco, he was really worried about you."

"I owe you Severus. Thank you for reminding me about my family."

"I'll tell Draco that you'll talk to him, call before curfew."

"I'll call your quarters."

"Do not be surprised if you find your son a little green."

"Slytherin green?"

"Brighter, he intended to use the floo to come see you. He was under the impression that he knew the charm to open the floo for transportation."

"You changed the codes."

"Only Dumbledore knows them now."

"So you still pretend to be 'loyal' to that old man."

"I do what I need to do, Lucius."

"Good for me. I will talk to Draco and tell him not to worry, he'll have a father for a long time."

"Good to know that's how you think."

"Are you going to keep my son green for long?"

"I'll remove the charm as soon as he finishes talking to you. He'll stay in the common room all day today. He needs the rest. He'll lost some points and I will also have him for detention 3 times this week."

"My son has some impulse problems."

"He is still young, he has time to learn."

"I'll trust your judgment. If he had tried to use the floo in the Manor with out authorization he would have a very red bottom to make contrast to his green skin."

"I'll tell him that is what you think."

"He knows that I do not tolerate nonsense."

"It's time to go."

"Thanks again my friend."

"I'll talk to you tonight."

TBC

A/N Hello all I hope you like this chapter. Thanks a lot for your reviews. Please let me know what you think about Malfoy being green. Thanks for your patience.

:)


	12. With out defense

**Chapter 12**

Same day, evening.

"Look at this… Harry, Hermione and Ron and playing around the Willow…"

"I wonder what they are doing there…"

"You know, that Willow was planted there the year we entered the school…"

"Have you entered this tunnel?"

"It goes to Hogsmeade but there is no way to know where you get out…"

"It goes to the Shrieking Shack boys… not a very exciting place to be." Said Remus.

"You can't say is was not exciting Moony."

"Padfoot…"

"Not in front of the kids…" Said Fred and George at the same time.

Sirius only laughed.

"Well, have you anything new? You have picked our minds all week, have you found something useful?" Sirius was still laughing.

"We asked Flitwick, he couldn't say anything definitive but we think this may work. Lets try in this room." Said George. "We'll know if it works if we are the ones talking."

"Reperio Sermo!" Fred said and touched the map with his wand. Sirius George and Remus looked closely. The figures in the Marauders map were moving around the different corridors. Most of them were in the common rooms, the library and the Great Hall. Fred pointed to the figures inside the DADA classroom, as they were the ones there.

"Do you think this will work, Fred?"

"Lets hope it does… it will improve the map tenfold."

"Imagine… being able so see what everyone is talking about!"

"I do not want to rain on your party boys, but James and Sirius tried several times to 'read' conversations and it never worked."

"Well these are new generation spells…"

"It's working."

They saw as words came out from the figures representing them in the map, the words moved up, the ceiling of the room and scrambled around in an unintelligible cloud.

"_DoIImagineIt'?'read'tenfoldbutabout!conversationsanditneverwork"_

"Well, those are the words we used…"

"It looks like a writing test or a game of scrambled words."

A new cloud appeared and joined the other one on the top.

"_"_

"It could work if only one person is talking."

"_"_

"Reperio Sermo Finite!" Sirius ended the spell and the clouds of words disappeared between the walls of the map.

"It will work if only one person is inside of the room and is talking to him or herself."

"We thought that it would work…"

"Don't look so crestfallen… it was a good try. I like the way you think."

"Padfoot is right Gred… and we already have the extendable ears… There is more future there…"

"Extendable ears?"

"Harry talked to us about the muggle pheliphonies and how the sound travels in a cord, so we created some extendable ears, we are still in the design part. But the prototype seem good."

"I would like it very much to try your inventions guys." Sirius thought that the Weasley Twins were not only pranksters, they were innovative ingenious pranksters…

"You have to show us how to add rooms."

"That is kind of tricky… but it was the first thing we learned to do, and you only have to draw the picture of the room in the map then you place yourself as close to the room as possible and…"

"Did you really find all these ways out…"

"I think it's wicked the way they told you the passwords…"

"My favorite is the one that takes you to Honeydukes…"

"You should take "Paddy" there Remus, we are out of chocolate."

"I don't know how you can eat so much chocolate my friend…"

"I need a lot of energy to run with Fang and with Harry."

"I heard that you also run with some Ravenclaw girls…"

"Girls Padfoot? Should I worry?"

"Nothing that would take me back to Azkaban, Moony, no, there is this little girl that is kind of infatuated with out dear potions master… I cannot fathom why… the git is ugly… she is in first year and she would follow him around if she could. She and some of her friends were at the yard one day that I was running with Fang, I think that Harry was with me then, but they started petting me and…" The twins and Remus were looking at Sirius surprised… "it's really nice and this little girl told Harry that she and her friends would walk me when ever he was busy… not that I need a dog sitter… but they look for me after lunch and give me treats and they like to say that I am so 'pretty' because the potion master takes a good care of me… and… well they also talk about Harry..."

"I think I will go with you on those walks Sirius…"

"Really Moony… they don't care about me…"

* * *

Snape was drinking a cup of coffee and reviewing some potions journals when Harry entered his quarters. The boy was carrying a box and looked sad. His clothes were disarranged.

"Hi, dad."

"What happened to you? What do you have there?"

Harry placed the box over the coffee table and put his sweatshirt to rights.

"My broom. Or what's left of my broom… the 'Whomping Willow' destroyed it. All the pieces were scattered around it I had to dodge it to pick them all up..."

Severus looked into the box.

"I'm glad you were not on it when it happened." Severus knew that Harry 'loved' the broom but he was not going to allow him to wallow in his misery.

Harry placed his hand in the box and sighed.

"Do you think that I will be able to glue all the pieces together?"

Snape stood and looked at the assorted bunch of twigs and splinters. It was a deplorable sight. Harry looked at them sadly.

"You might have been able to do it, son, if you had collected all the pieces, but I don't think it will be able to fly again."

"Why not?"

"Broom aerodynamics, remember? You use to say that a twig out of place would affect the speed… I can not imagine how it could fly with all the pieces glued together, remember Mr. Weasley's wand last year…"

"Yes… It's a disaster… Everybody is feeling sorry for me, I guess I'll sleep here tonight."

"I guess you'll want to mourn your broom adequately… I'll ask for an early dinner. I have a conference with Mr. Malfoy and his father at 8." Snape went back to his papers.

"What am I going to do?" It was nice to see Harry turning to an adult for help… But Snape was not going to make it easy…

"You'll stay out of the way. Mr. Malfoy has had his fill of teasing, I do not need you to taunt him into a quarrel, again"

"It was fun to find 'green-names' to call him. Are you going to remove the charm?"

"Yes. His father wants to talk to him about his use of the floo, first."

"I don't think that his father should be angry with him, after all he was worried…"

"The floo must be used carefully, you know what could happen if you mispronounce the destination. And we cannot have the students leaving the school on their whim. Can we?"

"He was sure to know where to go… Are all the fireplaces 'booby trapped'?"

"You do not want to find out."

"I wont. I don't have that many places to go… Maybe to the Manor or to the Weasley's…"

"I think it's time for you to take a bath and get ready for bed, you may eat dinner in your night clothes if it'll make you feel better… I'll come back as soon as I finish with the Malfoys"

Harry still looked crestfallen. "What am I going to do for the next game? The school brooms are not good at all…"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Potter, the games will start again next February, you have time…" Snape stood up and between his papers he produced a catalog. "Madam Hootch lent me this, you may choose one broom before the next game."

"Really! That's great dad! I'll ask Ron to help me and… There is a Hogsmead weekend coming and… can we buy it then?"

"No. I think we should wait until after the Christmas' festivities are over to buy it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a good time to buy expensive things, the place is going to be crowded. The prices will decrease as the year begins. At this time they will be overpriced as Christmas presents."

Harry was not too happy to wait, but a new idea entered his head.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?" Snape looked at him. What did the boy expect… "I'm not sure…"

"You said that I would have a tree… Remember? I would like to use the lumos spheres and…"

Snape knew that Harry wouldn't ask for much. Only a tree…

"You will have your tree, Harry, I am not sure if you will have it here or at the Manor, but you will have a tree."

Harry's face lighted up… "Are we going to have a Christmas Party? I am sure that Ron's parents would like to have us and…"

"One thought at a time, son. First you have to go through the term tests. I expect that you will have at least E's on all your classes."

"I'll try, but…"

"No buts, you have an in house assessor all the time, there is no reason or excuse not to do well. Maybe I should assign you some extra work to help you concentrate…"

"No need. I'll be in my room." It was good to see that the boy had got his joyful step back.

* * *

Next Wednesday, potions classroom.

"Really! You are going to get a new broom and its not going to be your Christmas present? That's wicked mate!"

"He gave me this catalogue, they are the latest models… what do you think?"

"The Chudley Cannons are all changing their brooms to the new Nimbus series… they are the best."

"Yes, but the magazine talk about ones called 'cirrus' and…"

"I am not sure… they look heavier…"

"A seeker needs a lighter broom."

A dark figure loomed before their desk. And a white hand took hold of the catalogue. Harry tried to stop him but was not fast enough…

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Pay attention in class." Harry tried to retrieve the catalogue, but Snape had it in his hand and the boy could only see that it was placed over the desk. Harry took out his book and was about to locate the ingredients for the potions, when his fath… professor Snape said.

"Potter, change your place. You will partner with Malfoy, until the end of the term." Harry wanted to protest, but knew by the tone of voice of his father that it was useless, he would end loosing more points from his house…

Snape explained that the class was going to be used for ingredient preparation, they had to leave everything ready for use at the next class. They were brewing a potion that would be used in the treatment of bruises and small injuries that had a lot of preparation involved.

Harry sat quietly in his new place. Malfoy was civil with Harry. They had been serving detention together, still had one more to go. Snape had made them apologize to each other during the first session. Harry apologized for teasing Malfoy and the former-green-boy for starting the water-wars.

Severus had stationed them to begin in different corners of the classroom and begin cleaning each side. When they finished with the room they had to wash cauldrons. They each had 4 cauldrons, they didn't finish during that session, so were required to come back the next day at the same time.

They finished with the cauldrons and Snape told them that they would use the last detention period to help him wash glass vials.

That detention was going to take place that evening. Harry liked the glass vials better than the cauldrons, because they were easier to wash, but he also knew that they could break easily and knowing that Malfoy would be there with him make him think that they may end with more detentions.

"Have you finished with the blue wings, Potter?"

"Yes, I've cut them all and I am going to add the soy roots."

"You have to dry the roots first. Place them between the paper and use a drying spell."

"A drying spell? Like the one that my father used Sunday after our war?"

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Move aside Potter, I'll do it…" Draco moved his wand. "There..."

"That's an useful spell."

"You have 10 more minutes to leave your ingredients ready for brewing, you won't have time next class for preparation and I will fail anyone that is not ready to start brewing the moment I come in."

"What are we missing?" asked Harry.

"Green caterpillar antlers." Draco read from the book.

"Don't you feel weird when talking about green things, Malfoy?"

"I will beat you green and blue if you keep on teasing me, Potter…"

Snape was near.

"Ready? Put the antlers in the container and seal it." Harry knew that Snape had an extra pair of ears. Harry had promised not to tease Malfoy anymore about his change in color. He looked a little ashamed, but Snape kept giving instructions to the classroom.

Harry put the ingredients away and waited for the class to end. He indicated his friends to leave with out him, he wanted to get his catalogue back. He approached the desk. Snape was erasing the blackboard. With out turning he said.

"Do I have to remind you, child, that during class hours you must pay attention, and not peruse catalogues or start fights?"

"The class had not began and… I did not mean to tease him. I'm sorry."

"You must open your book at the asigned chapter and be ready to pay attention the moment I get into the classroom..."

"Yes. Sir. I'm sorry… May I have the catalogue back?"

"No, you may not. You have been looking at it for three days, you must know it by heart now. I'll keep it for you until Friday night when you come home."

"But dad…"

"It is too much temptation for you and I do not want any complains from your teachers."

"Yes, sir."

"Hurry up now, you have defense and you have to go to the second floor. I do not want you to be late."

"Remus won't mind..."

"What did you say?"

"I will hurry, but Professor Lupin allows us 5 minutes to arrive."

"I see. Remember you have detention today, and I do not like tardiness, you will have another detention if you are even one minute late."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Potter. Two points from Gryffindor." Harry arrived panting at the class. He was late. Peeves was obstructing one of the corridors and he had to take another way up... He knew that Remus should not appear to favor him, at least it had only been two points. It was good that McGonagall did not question the loss of so few points, he knew that his father always asked his Slytherins about points loss...

Remus paired them and made them use some shield charms. A Ravenclaw girl asked him what was the shield that could be used against a Dementor.

Remus explained about the Patronous and showed them his Patronous. It was a bright white wolf.

The wolf walked around the classroom and sat beside Remus before disappearing.

"If we use that charm… we will also get a wolf?"

Remus smiled, "No, Miss Granger. Each patronous takes a different form, it is usually an animal and it's your protector."

"Are you going to teach us how to do it?"

"I am practicing it with the six years…"

"I think it would be really useful if you teach us, with the Dementors being around the school…"

"I would like to, children, but… that requires more control in your magic, you at least need to be in 5 year."

"Can we try?" Remus could tell that the class was interested. He still had some minutes before the end and all had already mastered the protection charm…

"Ok." He said. And started explaining about the way the patronous worked and about the state of mind they should have before casting the spell.

"As homework… I want a 2 feet essay about the protection charms and one foot about the patronous. Also try to look in your minds for happy thoughts, those are the ones that define your patronous. We may work on them the next class… You may leave now."

Every one put away their things and was leaving for lunch.

"Potter, could you stay a moment?"

"Yes, Remus?" Harry walked to the desk.

"Professor Lupin would be more appropriate, Mr. Potter." Remus scolded. "I have checked your last essays, and I want to ask you how much time did you invest in them?"

"How much time…?" Harry saw that his papers were scribbled with red color all over... They looked liked the ones Snape used to give him back before this year… He had to admit that he had been in a hurry when he wrote them and… he had not been too thorough, Remus had been friends with his father and… it was boring to write about protection charms…

"My practical work is good..." He had to say.

"I can't contradict you on that, but the class is not only practice Harry… I'm afraid that you are not making an effort… You did not research at all. You are just having a good time in class. If your work does not improve I will have to fail you…"

"Fail me? You can't do that…" Harry had killed a Basilisk! He was not going to be failed in defense… Professor Lupin did not seem happy… "Professor… please, is there anything I can do…?" Harry had to try to salvage something… His father would not like him to fail… he wouldn't like to fail DADA…

"Yes, Harry…, but you have to buckle up now. I need to see some improvement, fast. I know you are capable of good work. But either you are not trying or... Are you having any problem in any other class? Is this because of the accident?" Harry knew that he could play sick, but it was not fair to Remus…

"May I repeat those essays…? I will do better… sir. Please?"

Remus could tell that Harry meant it. He would give him a chance. He gave him the graded paper and said. "For next class, and I also want you to do an extra paper about Dementors and Patronous, different from the one that I requested today. You have one more week for that. I will not set you a defined size… but it has to be good."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry… Are you going to tell my father…?"

"I have to…" Remus saw Harry cringe. "Severus asked to be informed about your results Harry… I have to do it. Your education is important. We both worry about it. I will wait until after you present your papers… I'll grade them, then I will tell him."

"Thanks…"

"I trust that I will tell him that it was only a lapse and that we have it under control." The boy assented. "It's time for lunch, you can go now."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Remus saw the child walk out of the classroom. He hated to treat the kid like this, but he really loved Harry and it was not correct to be biased on that love. He was not able to curb Sirius and James behavior when he was a prefect, he had a chance to help Harry and he was going to use it. At least he was going to be sure that he learned all that he could in defense.

* * *

Harry was met by his friends outside and they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. He told them that professor Lupin wanted to tell him something about Sirius. He changed the conversation to Quidditch to distract them. He had detention and a lot of homework to do…

Hermione was reading in the common room when Harry got back from detention. There was still time until curfew. He asked about Ron and she told him that Ron had gone to the kitchens for some dessert.

"Really, Harry I don't know how he is able to eat that much and sleep with out nightmares."

Harry sat beside her and took out his books.

"Have you finished the transfiguration homework? There will be a test for arithmancy, you should review the last two classes and..." Harry could trust Hermione to keep him updated about all the things he needed to do. "are you going to start with the defense papers?" Hermione saw him taking out his defense notebook.

"I will start with this..."

"But Harry, we don't have to deliver that until next week, I think you should do the other things first..." Hermione took one of the parchments and saw that it was already graded...

"Harry..."

"I know Hermione." She was going to start scolding him. "Don't say it... I know you told me not to leave it for the last moment, I should really have worked on it... I thought that Remus wouldn't mind and..."

"That is why he asked you to stay?" Hermione held his hand.

"Yes. He said that I'm failing."

"Harry!"

"I know... He gave me another chance, I have to do this over for Friday and I have to deliver him an extra paper about Dementors and Patronous... He is going to wait before he tells my father..."

"You should tell him, Harry."

"Are you crazy? He is going to be angry... He wants me to do well in school and..."

"Harry... Parents know that... I mean... he can help you."

"He'll skin me first..."

"Harry...he cares about you."

"I know and I don't want to let him down... Please Hermione, I need you to help me with the books."

Hermione sighed. "Let me see what you have."

TBC

Thanks a lot for your reviews. You are all great. When do you think Harry should get his new broom? For Christmas? Should Sirius buy it for him?

I would like to know what you think.

: )


	13. Licorice for Snape

**Chapter 13**

Harry was in his common room. It was late and he had just finished with the transfiguration homework. He had to write down his ideas about the transfiguration from solid to liquid form and how some mater was lost in the process… It had been interesting, but he still had to begin with the Dementor paper for defense…

Ron had just gone up to bed and Hermione told him not to stay too late, she was feeling a little sick. He imagined it was one of those girly things because she said she did not need to go to the infirmary and just blushed.

It seem strange that the common room was almost empty, there were only a couple of six or seven years… Harry took out his notes and placed them around him. He took his parchment and began telling what he felt in the presence of the dark creatures…

_Harry was flying over the forbidden forest on his broom. He could see the top of the trees and imagined that there were unicorns running between the trees as he saw bright white forms below…_

_It was nice, he didn't remember why was he flying here alone, surely Ron would enjoy in… but Ron had gone to bed early… he turned and felt the wind on his face. _

_It was a warm wind. Strange for it to be so warm as winter was near… or not? Harry looked down and realized he was flying his nimbus, had he been able to glue it together? No, may be this was before the broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow…_

_Harry realized that it was a dream. He decided to fly again around the forest… He felt them before he was able to look them… the dark dread that sucked his happiness. He turned towards the castle, he had to get there before the Dementors could reach him. He was flying as fast as possible… but felt them closer every moment…_

_Harry tried to remember what to do against the dementors, he knew, after all he had been writing about them just now… he needed a happy thought, like what he felt the moment that Snape found him when was falling in the open well, he had been sure that he would find him, also when he opened his birthday present! That great train set! An useless, marvelous, childish present! He turned and used his wand to conjure his patronous. A silver light came out from his wand. The light flew around him and he felt the Dementors stopping behind as he was gaining on them. _

_He wished he could see the form it took, but had to concentrate on flying. He arrived to the castle, the dementors had disappeared and he landed near the willow… His patronous landed beside him and Harry could see that it was a big deer… the deer had long antlers and bowed to him before turning to Harry's left. Harry looked that way and saw two figures walking towards him, one of them wore glasses and a proud grin, he was sure he was James Potter, his father… the patronous walked towards him and they both melted into one before disappearing, just before going, it bowed to the second form. A figure dressed in black that once had terrorized Harry, but now meant that he was safe and loved. Harry felt his father's arms around him. This was great, he had conjured the patronous and had faced the dementors with out fainting and the patronous was a six-year charm! Remus wouldn't fail him now…_

Harry woke up hearing the voice of his head of house.

"Mr. Potter you have to get yourself to bed."

Harry looked at her with unfocused eyes, he was not sure where he was.

"Mr. Potter it's almost midnight, you must be in your bed." The woman almost spelled it.

Harry realized that he had been dreaming, he was in the Gryffindor common room, his papers were still around him and he was holding his quill… His parchment was almost blank…

"I have to finish with this professor."

"No, Mr. Potter. Night is for sleeping," She used her wand and Harry's things piled carefully and went inside his school bag. "you have to do your work at a more reasonable time."

"But you had never given us a bed time before, professor…"

"Well, I'm giving you one now, all my students have to be in their beds by midnight."

Harry looked around and saw that he was the only one there.

"Get in bed child, you'll finish tomorrow what ever you are doing."

"But professor…"

"Not another word, Mr. Potter or I will have to start deducting points from my own house." Harry knew that was not an empty threat…

Harry was still drowsy when he went upstairs to his dormitory. He did feel tired and knew it was useless to contradict McGonagall when she looked like that.

He still had to finish his Dementors essay… he only had two more days… hopefully he would be able to finish it the next one.

* * *

Harry decided to stay in his room in the dungeons the next night. He had half the essay finished but needed to study for arithmancy and for runes. He would finish studying that and continue with the essay…

He was in bed reading arithmancy when Snape came in to say good night. It surprised the man that Harry had a schoolbook in his hand.

"Light reading?"

Harry barely smile and said. "Quiz tomorrow…"

"It's good that you are taking your studies so seriously… ten more minutes and then lights out, ok?"

"Fifteen?"

"Deal. Good night."

Harry turned off the light fifteen minutes later. He would wait until his father was asleep to turn the light on again, he had to finish the essay and then Remus would be able to tell his father that Harry was doing well in defense…

Harry woke with the buzz of his alarm. 7 o'clock… he jumped out of the bed, he had slept all night and the parchment was still incomplete… he would do with out a bath, he took his parchment and read it to see what was next… there was still so much to say… he could also go with out breakfast…

He had written half a foot before his father knocked at his door. He tried to keep quiet, but knew that Snape was not going to let it go.

He dressed and went out.

"I'll have breakfast at the great hall, dad…" He could scurry to an empty classroom and keep on writing…

"Good, I was going to propose that, I'll walk with you. Are you ready?" Too late… Harry had to walk with his father until he arrived to the Gryffindor table and felt his eyes as he put fruit on his plate. Severus would scold him if he tried to do homework at the breakfast table.

"Hello, mate" Ron sat beside him.

"Have you finished Harry?"

"I studied for the quizzes, but I'm sill behind with my defense project."

"We have Binns before lunch, Mate, you can use his class to finish."

"I hope so."

"Harry, you know that…"

"Hermione please, I have to finish, I don't care much about anything else, you know?"

"I know."

* * *

Harry couldn't write in history of magic, because when he opened his bag to look for it he realized that he had left his paper in his room.

He hurried to the dungeons at lunchtime. And sat to write until his next class. Luckily, he was left alone and could ask for a chicken salad for lunch.

"How long should it be, mate?" Ron asked him when he saw that he was writing again in the common room.

"He didn't say, he only asked for it to be good and I think it's coming all right… I guess I will still write one more foot."

He still hadn't finish by curfew, because he had to study for potions and had played chess with Dean. He was realizing that it was no fun to fall behind… But he had an idea…

"Please tell, Professor McGonagall that I am sleeping at the dungeons." He told Hermione just before curfew.

"Have you finished, Harry?"

"Almost…"

* * *

Harry did not go to the dungeons at all , he went to the girls bathroom on the second floor, he transfigured a stool and a desk and taking out his parchment sat down to write. He was going to finish the essay that night even if he had to stay awake all night.

* * *

Professor McGonagall strode inside the teachers lounge, she had checked and all her lions were in bed. She had not been sure about setting a bedtime, but by now all her charges were asleep before midnight and it was good for her house result. Since she had began enforcing it, less points had been lost by her Gryffindors. Not that she planned to say it to Snape, even if it had been his idea in the first place.

She went to the lounge for a snack and maybe to join a game of cards. She was surprised when she saw Severus Snape dealing the cards.

"Well this is a surprise…" She sat on an empty place beside Severus.

'Why do you say that, old witch? I always come here on Tuesday's nights… Have I not?"

"Yes, you are a creature of habit… but you do not come when Harry is sleeping in your quarters…"

Snape looked at her in disbelieve…

"Harry is not sleeping in my quarters, he should be at the tower…"

"I've just been there and he is not in his bed, his friends told me he would be at the dungeons."

Snape stood from the table with out looking at his cards. McGonagall could see that he was making a big effort to control his anger."

"What is he up to now? Are you sure that Granger and Weasley are in the Tower?"

"Positive. May he enter your quarters with out you knowing?"

"Impossible… He has the password but I have wards that let me know…"

"Might he be with Lupin?"

"Unlikely… unless…" That foolish godfather of his had thought that it would be a good idea to invite Harry for a slumber party… But Harry knows better… or not? "I'll go there. Would you check back in the tower?"

"I will…"

"Is he still wearing that useful bracelet?" Flitwick and the rest of the staff were in alert.

"Yes. But I'll need to go to the dungeons to activate it… I'll look first with Lupin. Would you ask the pictures?"

"We'll find him Severus."

Severus was fuming on his way to the second floor. Of all the idiotic things that the child had done… How could he instill in him the importance of being where he was supposed to be?"

As he walked in the second floor corridor he heard a girl's whining voice… Myrtle… That ghost should find another place to haunt… a bathroom shouldn't be an appropriate place…

"But if you are going to be here, you at least have to talk to me… I have feelings, not that any one remembers…"

Who was there?

"Sorry Myrtle, but I don't have time for chatting… I really have to finish this, I have to deliver it in the morning…"

"At least tell me what are you doing… I may help you… I like company you know… and after all I helped you with the chamber of secrets and let you use my bathroom when ever you need a place to hide…"

"I promise I will come to visit some other time Myrtle and you can talk to me all you want… I will even bring Ron and Hermione… but I need to finish this or I will be in a lot of trouble…"

"I would say that you are already in a **lot** of trouble, Mr. Potter." Snape had been relieved when he heard the second voice. Here is where his errant child was. Safe and sound chatting with a ghost writing in the middle of a haunted girls bathroom.

"Dad!" Harry stood up.

"Oh! Oh! Little Potter is in trouble with his daddy." Snape looked at the ghost girl with his scary look.

"You can visit me later Harry." Was all that she said before disappearing into one of the stalls…

"Is there any kind of explanation for this behavior, Mr. Potter? You lied to your head of house."

"Dad… I… can explain."

Snape stood by the boy and gave him two well-placed smacks on the buttocks.

"Your explanation better be good or those won't be the only ones you'll be getting to night. Come with me."

* * *

Harry picked his things and went with his father to the dungeons. He held his things with one hand and use the other to rub his bottom.

Severus sent his patronous to inform McGonagall that Harry was fine. and staying in the dungeons. The angry witch was waiting for them at the door of their quarters.

Harry had to tell his head of House and his father about his problems in defense to explain his behavior.

"I have almost finished… I just need a little time to review it… It's due tomorrow… please let me finish it."

"When did you begin writing it?"

"Last week. But I had to research and… Professor Lupin told me that it had to be good... And I had all the other classes work to do…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minerva was not angry any more.

"Why didn't Lupin tell me?"

"I asked him not to… He said he should, but accepted to give me time. He was going to tell you once I gave him this paper. I'm sorry… I didn't want you know… because… because I knew you would be ashamed of me. I tried to finish, but I'd had so many things to do, and… I needed to be in a place where I could stay awake until I finished."

"Where did you plan to sleep, foolish child?"

"I was going to find and empty class room. I was not sure that I would sleep at all. I'm sorry I lied and that you were worried…"

Harry looked so forlorn standing in the middle of Snape's living room looking at the floor and trying to stop his tears. He wanted his father to be proud of having a smart kid and he…

"I'll ask the kitchen for some tea." McGonagall left them alone.

Severus walked closer to Harry and hugged him. Harry let his tears go. He cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I… had always been good in defense and you were proud of me and… I thought that Remus would give me a good grade anyway… regardless of the content… "

"Have you apologized to Lupin?" Asked Severus when the sobbing subsided.

"Yes. But I wanted this paper to be really good to let him know that I do respect him…"

"Let me read your paper, son."

McGonagall returned with the tea and sat to drink it. Harry sat in front of her.

Severus sat on the sofa and accioed his quill. Harry looked at him writing something in the parchment… great.. now he'd have to write it again…

After some minutes Snape looked up and said. "I think it's finished Harry. There's nothing much you can say. I think it's really good."

"Do you think that?"

"Yes, Son. It proves that you can research and do a good work if you try, even if you have time management problems."

Harry smiled for the first time that night.

"I'll arrange a meeting with Remus tomorrow night Severus. We can discuss Harry's results then."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"I have to go now. Mr. Potter. Detention with me Thursday evening, see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

Severus closed the door behind Minerva and turned to look at Harry

"Get ready for bed. It's late…"

"Yes. Dad. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"I could have helped you son…"

"Hermione said that you would…"

"She is a smart girl."

"I wanted to solve it because... I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you regardless of your grades, you are my son that is enough to make me proud."

Harry started crying again. Snape hugged him and walked him to his room.

"Thank you… for finding me."

"Get in bed now."

"Yes. Sir."

* * *

"That is not fair Mooney! Why were you going to fail him?"

"Because his work was deficient."

"How you dare say that! He is James son!"

"That doesn't make all he does right… he is a child."

"Yes he is, and you are too hard on him!"

"And I am his teacher. I gave him a chance when he was recuperating from his injury, but I had to grade him just as his classmates."

"But fail him! How could you dare?"

"I did not fail him, I told him he would fail if he didn't do a better job… He had barely done his homework…"

"You made him work until late for your essays, at the same time that he was doing all his homework and studying for tests!"

"He is at school… that is his job. And He should learn to do his work on time. Study won't kill him."

"You are no fun Remus."

"It's for his own good."

"For his good? And also is it for his good that Snivellus is not going to let him go to Hogsmeade with his friends…"

"Sirius.." Remus was trying to keep calm at dealing with his friend. He had to count slowly in his mind. "Harry has to obey the rules."

"It was your fault he broke them!"

"No, it is not, Sirius. Harry chose to give me so mediocre work. And he lied to Minerva and to Severus."

"He had no choice, he needed time to finish…"

"I am not discussing this when you are so unreasonable. Harry saw the mistake in his behavior and acted accordingly. He wrote a really good essay and he could almost produce a corporeal patronous in class. He promised that he would keep working hard. He's learned his lesson."

"Yes, and that black dressed git grounded him anyway."

"Severus did not punish him because of his grades, Harry lied about his whereabouts, it was lucky that Severus found him so fast, or the castle would have been in an uproar!"

"Snape makes him wear that bracelet! The bracelet points Snape where Harry is, that is not fair!"

"Sirius…"

"I'll go for a walk and… and if I can I will take Harry to Hogsmeade!"

"You will only get him into more trouble. Sirius."

"You did not use to worry about trouble Mooney…"

"I am a grown up now, Padfoot."

"You are no fun!"

Remus saw his friend transform into Paddy and run out of the room. He had to make Sirius see that Harry would be the one on the receiving end of Snape's anger if Sirius got him in trouble.

* * *

"You have your cloak?"

Harry showed Sirius his father's cloak. He was not sure this was a good idea.

"Good, Pronglet… good now go to the statue of the hunched witch on the third floor and say the password, the witch will move and the passage will take you to Honeydukes. I will be outside with Ron and Hermione. You have money, don't you?"

"Yes… Thank you for your help."

"You couldn't miss Hogsmeade on Christmas, Harry."

"I… don't think my father will be very happy if he finds out."

"Snape won't find out. You have your cloak and we'll be with you. Just a drink and a bite at the 'Three Broomsticks'. And then you'll be back. You won't regret it. I am sure your father wouldn't want you to stay in the castle on a day like this… James would want you to have fun."

"See you outside Honeydukes, Paddy…"

* * *

Harry, knew that he was tempting luck when he decided to walk around the town with his friends. Up to this moment everything had been fine. He had used the password, the hunched witch moved and he used the passage to get to the basement in Honeydukes. With the help of his cloak he had entered the store with out being noticed and he found his friends and Paddy just as he had planned it. He stood by them. It was great to be out of the castle, it was cold and the snow covered the place, but he was dressed warmly. He saw the displays in the windows and wished that he had been able to get inside and buy things. But he had to use his allowance for Christmas presents and he couldn't send his friends to buy their own things, he did note what they wanted. They were assigned a corner booth in the restaurant and even Paddy was allowed in. Harry was glad to be there. He placed the remorse of disobeying his father in a hidden corner of his mind. His father had asked him to be in the dungeons for tea. He would be back in the castle before that.

After lunch, he wanted to head back to Honeydukes but Ron and Hermione wanted to walk a little bit. He walked with them playing with Paddy. To hide his footprints he walked over Ron's.

When they were near the shrieking shack, Ron was hit with a snowball.

Turning around he saw his brothers hiding beside a tree. They took cover and started playing with the snow.

Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Wood, Thomas, Neville, Ginny and some others joined in the battle. Ron and Hermione were a good team, Paddy played by using his force to push the kids on the snow. Harry kept himself invisible but kept throwing snowballs, between the battle, no one watched them floating alone. Harry saw that Malfoy and his goons arrived and they also begin paying. They were playing along. Harry knew that it was getting late, he should go back soon. He would walk away and back to the candy store. There were enough footprints to disguise his steps… He walked back and crashed with something, he looked around and was faced with Malfoy. The blond boy was surprised to have crashed with nothing at all… The boy felt with his hand and getting hold of the material of the cloak pulled, Harry's face was uncovered…

"Potter?"

The two boys were sitting on the ground behind and snow boulder.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered his eyes asking him no to shout.

"You are not supposed to be here." The boy was stating the obvious, at least he was being quiet…

Harry just moved his head. He was dead. Draco looked around. Harry thought that he was looking for someone else to see Harry…

"I know you are in the castle, Potter… this must be only a figment of my imagination. May be that last snowball hit me on the head.." Harry covered his head with the cloak. Could Harry trust Draco a little? Was the blond boy going to ask him for something in exchange for his silence?

"I'll see you for tea at Snape's, in an hour. You better hurry."

Harry stood up and saw that the blond boy took a snowball and throw it at the group. Harry touched his shoulder and said "Thanks" he run all the way back to Honeyduckes. He'll think about Malfoy later.

Harry arrived at Honeydukes and waited for a group to enter and went inside the store. The place was more crowded than in the morning, when he had arrived. He wormed his way close to the counter and to the back door. Careful not to crash into someone… just a couple of feet more…

"…have my lemon drops arrived?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Do you want something else?"

"…yes, please, dark chocolate, creamy chocolate and some white chocolate… 2 pounds each… and also some pecans and almonds. Do you know if Minerva likes hazel nuts?"

"She asks for them once in while, Headmaster, I guess she likes them…"

"I'll take a pound in that case… I'm preparing for Christmas… You know."

Harry was frozen beside the counter. He close his eyes in an attempt to make himself more invisible… As the clerk placed the bags on the counter, Professor Dumbledore look around and looking directly at Harry he said "I'll also take a bag of licorice, please… Harry be a dear and hand me that box of 'bonbons', I am sure that I could temp Poppy with them." Harry did not move, until he felt the headmaster hand on his arm. The old man took his cloak in a fast movement and handed it back to Harry.

"I can use your help, my boy."

"Yes, sir." With the crowd around them no one noticed the scrawny teenager that suddenly appeared beside the counter. He kept mute beside Dumbledore, handing him candies and holding them for inspection."

"That's it… It's quite a haul don't you think, Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's lucky that we do not have to walk with all this in our hands to the castle. Don't you think?"

"We are not, Sir?"

"No, my boy. Boris Honeyduke, the owner, is a good friend of mine… I am one of his best customers, I guess. He'll let us use his floo to get to my office. So come with me."

"Yes, sir."

Harry followed the Headmaster to the owner's office and went with him through the floo. They arrived to the familiar place with out a problem. Once in Dumbledore's office Harry placed the bags he was carrying over the desk. And stood still waiting for instructions.

"Do you want to try some chocolate, Harry?"

"No, sir. Thank you."

"This chocolate bunnies are great, Harry. You should try one. Severus told me that he was going to have tea with you and Mr. Malfoy. I guess that you do not want to be late."

"No, sir."

"Good. I am sure that Severus won't want you to get lost on your way there, so… you may use my floo to get home. And do me a favor Harry. Gave this licorice to your father when you explain to him about our fortuitous encounter, and tell him that you helped me bring it from Hogsmeade. Will you?" Harry nodded. "Well, thanks a lot for your help. My boy. The floo is on the crystal box."

"Yes, sir." Harry realized that he had placed his cloak over the desk along with the bags of candies, he went there to retrieve it, but Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"I will like to keep your cloak for a little while, Harry, I hope you don't mind, just this afternoon, my boy. I will give it to Professor Snape. We do have a meeting scheduled for tonight after all."

"Yes, sir."

"See you later, Harry."

"Good bye, sir." Harry entered the fireplace and did not have to wonder how a person felt when he was made to walk the plank…

TBC

Yes, I know I am evil! But the next chapter is already written and I'll post it soon. Thanks a lot for your reviews. Thanks to Celeste for her help.


	14. Christmas cat

Here is the new chapter.

Just a warning. There is a spanking in this chapter. Its signaled. You can skip the part.

**Chapter 14**

"Would you please remind me why did I ground you from Hogsmeade in the first place?"

"Because I lied to Professor McGonagall about where I was going to sleep and broke curfew…"

"You were not in the place where you were supposed to be. Why is that wrong?"

"Because if I'm not where I'm supposed to be no one could help me if I'm in danger, and I have to follow the rules…"

"And you disregarded our talk and ended invisible in Hogsmeade. Not even two weeks later. Disobeying my orders. Out of the school wards with an invisible cloak!" Harry flinched at the end of every statement.

"Yes, sir." He said in the end.

Severus was pacing in front of Harry. The boy had appeared in the fireplace and had promptly said that he had something to tell to Severus. After that, he only said that he had just arrived with Dumbledore from Hogsmeade. From Hogsmeade! Harry had disobeyed him and gone to the town with his friends, where the Headmaster had found him, supposedly in Honeydukes… Harry had given Severus the candies that Dumbledore sent. For once the old man had behaved coherently and had kept the child at his side since the moment he found him until he saw him into Snape's quarters. And Severus knew the candies were a message for him to go easy on the child… There was not much left to say. This was blatant disobedience. The child should learn once and for all how dangerous it was to follow his whims… if talking to him and grounding him had not conveyed that… he knew what he had to do.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed." Severus saw that Harry looked at the clock in the living room and flinched. "Yes, I know what time is it, son. And you won't leave your room until tomorrow morning. When you are ready for bed stand in the corner. I'll be with you in 20 minutes."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

Harry removed his clothes and took clean pajamas out from his drawers. He chose a wall and hoped that is father would take his time coming in.

When Snape entered the room he saw Harry standing with his nose to the wall. He realized then, that Harry's room had no free corners… He usually made him stand in the living room corner…

Harry turned and saw that Snape had a brush in his hand, he recognized it from the day he flew the flyke at the Weasley's… Fred had joked about his mother asking Severus to keep it, as a souvenir… It was a good moment to regret listening to his godfather…

Severus sat on Harry's bed, turned to look at the boy standing by the wall and said.

"Come here young man."

Harry trailed slowly across to him, he knew precisely what was coming: both father and son understood each other very well by now. In silence the boy lowered himself lying down over Severus' lap.

Snape used his hand. Each spank landed in just the same area, concentrating the smart, and Harry's tears swiftly grew proportionately more urgent. How ever worthwhile it had seemed leaving the castle earlier, he was fervently convinced now that he would never, never do any such thing again and that he was extremely sorry he had ever considered doing so. He would certainly never do so again. He was sobbing most earnestly when Severus administered the final, 20th sound spank. Snape had thought about using the brush to complete the punishment, but changed his mind, he recalled Albus licorice and decided that the boy had have enough.

Harry was grateful when he was stood up and was held by his father.

"Do I have your attention now, Harry? Would you manage to stay where you are supposed to be, from now on?"

"Yes, dad." Harry accepted the tissue that his father gave him. "I will never disobey you again, ever…"

"I wish that I could believe you, son." Severus held him closer. "I know you will try. And I do appreciate it." He kissed Harry on his brow. "Let's not do this again, soon. Ok?"

"Let's not…" They stood like that for several more minutes.

"Do you want to eat something?" Asked Snape to his now contrite son.

"You said that I was not going to leave my room until tomorrow…"

"I said that you would never go hungry as punishment."

"I would like a 'burger with cheese and fries, and some chocolate milk shake…"

"Don't press your luck… I will feed you, not spoil you. Chicken soup and tuna sandwich."

"C'mon… I'm not sick… I'll be good… Please"

"I'll bring the hamburger, but forget about the milk shake."

"Ok. Would you get me the fries?"

"Yes, but you'll have also lettuce and tomato."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Harry was finishing his 'burger when he heard the chime that indicated that someone was at the door. Maybe Hermione or Ron… they had not realized that he had left them or that he had been caught… He knew that he was allowed to go to the bathroom… he went out of his room and saw Snape opening the door. Harry stopped at the door. And heard…

"Hello, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy… please come in. Take a sit. Tea is almost ready. I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Potter is not going to be able to join us…"

"Thank you, sir. Sorry about, Potter…" Draco saw Harry in pajamas and on his way back from the bathroom. Snape saw him also.

"Dad… would you send a note to Hermione and Ron, letting them know that I'll stay here for the night?"

"I already let your Head of house know about it, Harry. But I'll let miss Granger and Mr. Weasley know.

"Thank you, sir." Harry acknowledged Malfoy with a nod and went back to his room.

Harry was on his bed laying on his stomach, the discomfort was almost gone, but he wanted to make Snape, if he were to come in, feel a little guilty for spanking him… he was reading a book and heard that the principal door was closing, then a knock on his bedroom door…

"Come in." He thought it was his father.

"Potter…" Draco opened the door but stood there.

"Malfoy…" Harry sat on the bed.

"He caught you?"

"What do you think?"

"I didn't tell…"

"I know. I ran into the Headmaster and he brought me back…"

"Ouch! Bad luck!"

"Came to gloat? Or you were only curious and wanted to see my room."

"No. Just to tell you it hadn't been me…, your room is nice…"

"Thanks for your help over there… I… it could have been worse…"

"I don't know what you are talking about… it was only my imagination…" Draco grinned.

"Thanks anyway." Draco accepted the thanks shrugging his shoulders.

"Where did he go?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know, he said he would go out for just a moment…"

"He is brewing something… Better go back there… I'm not allowed visitors. And I don't need more trouble…"

"See you later, Potter."

* * *

Later after Harry had fallen asleep, he felt himself being suddenly roused by loud voices.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"I am sure Black that I don't know what you are talking about. My son is asleep in his room."

"You treacherous, git! If you laid a hand on him I will…"

"As a matter of fact Black, I will lay my hands on you if you do not behave and stop shouting, Harry is sleeping."

"Where is he? I want to see Harry." Sirius shouted. He was in full tantrum mode…

Harry thought that it would be a good idea to go out. He stood from his bed and opened his room. He saw several things. The door was opened and he saw as Remus entered the room and held Sirius by his shoulders. Snape was standing close to Harry's room. Determined not to let the man get closer.

"Dad…"

"See what you have done, Mutt?"

"Harry. Are you all right Pronglet?" Sirius walked a step closer, Remus kept holding him.

"I… yes… I was asleep. What happened?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Who?" Harry was beside Severus.

"That Snivelly git? If you hurt him I promise that…"

"Sirius, we have to go now. You have seen Harry, he is fine. It's late…"

"Dad?" Harry was barely awake. What was the problem?

Severus passed his arm around Harry's shoulders, giving him some balance. The other two men saw how easy the child accepted the comfort.

"Your deranged Godfathers thinks that I used hot irons and placed you in chains because you disobeyed and snuck to Hogsmeade."

Harry blushed a little and said.

"I'm all right, Sirius."

"Are you? What did he do to you?"

Remus tried to take his friend out. "Sirius, that is not our business… lets go, Harry is all right you can talk to him tomorrow…"

"Dad punished me," Said Harry "but I deserved it and I'm fine… don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But you were only…"

"It's enough my friend. Lets go." Remus pulled and pushed until both men were out of the room…

Severus closed the door and turned to look at Harry.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm still asleep… What time is it?"

"Late. Go back to your bed."

"See you tomorrow, dad."

* * *

Severus woke Harry at 9.00 the next morning.

"You are not having breakfast in bed, child."

"May we have waffles…?"

"We'll have what ever they're serving in the Great Hall, your teachers will want to see that you are not missing a limb."

"How did they know?"

"At the staff meting, Albus gave me your cloak and mentioned that you had been a great help in his shopping. They knew you were not allowed in Hogsmeade."

"Is that why Sirius came here last night?"

"I don't know why Albus includes him in the staff meetings, he is not a teacher! Some one asked me what had been your punishment and I only said that I had given you reasons to obey me. He followed after me and entered before I was able to close the door."

"The headmaster didn't say… is he going to give me more punishment?"

"He said that it was a family matter and that it should be solved within the family. Minerva on the other hand… You should write apology letters to Albus and to Minerva."

"Yes, dad."

"Your godfather condoned your disobedience, didn't he? I expect that he was with you in Hogsmeade, was he not?"

"I met Hermione and Ron… Paddy was with them."

"Are you going to tell me that he didn't know before hand?"

"I am not saying anything. It was only my fault." Snape looked at him…

"So be it. I do expect you to have more sense than your Pest, child."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

Harry did not see 'Paddy' until after his defense class, next day. Ron and Hermione had walked ahead. He was walking the corridors toward the Great Hall, when Paddy appeared and pulled him to an empty classroom.

"Hello Sirius."

"Harry. Harry. I need to talk to you… I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"Leaving? Why?"

"The Wizengamot is about to define my situation, I have to appear with my lawyer there and… they shouldn't know that I have been here all the time…"

"But where are you going?"

"I have a house, Harry. I… I can go there meanwhile…"

"But… I'll "

"Harry, do you want to come with me?"

"Sirius…"

"The term is ending. I am your Godfather, once my name is cleared… I can adopt you and…"

"Sirius… I have a father."

"He is Snape!"

"He loves me and… I love him. He is good for me… Sirius… you know how my life was before him… My relatives… I was only a burden for them… Severus cares for me and for what I do. He only wants me to be safe and to be healthy and… to learn. He is a good father. Even if he punishes me sometimes."

"Harry, you do not have experience with fathers…"

"No, but I talk with my friends. I know how Mr. Weasley behaves… I like what I have."

"But… I would treat you better. I would never tell you when to go to sleep or take your broom away or punish you… I would always make you happy…"

"Sirius, my relatives gave my cousin everything he wanted. Presents and food and… they let him do what ever he wanted and he did not even have to have good grades… My cousin is the biggest bully I know… You don't want me to be like that do you?"

"No, but… your father was my best friend, almost a brother… Your… Your grandparents took me in when I left my house I… they… I should take care of you."

"I bet my grandparents made you behave…"

"Yes. I don't want you to be a bully Harry, I want you to be happy…"

"I am happy Sirius. I am used to having you now. You are like an uncle… I love you. Please don't go."

"I can't stay being Paddy forever, I have to go now. The lawyer is waiting for me in Gringgotts… Harry… I'll… I'll stay in contact. I promise. I'll owl you when I'm home and…"

"Good. I would like to visit…"

* * *

Harry ran out of the classroom and went to the dungeons. Snape was leaving his classroom, when Harry saw him he stood beside him. Severus could see that he was distressed…

Harry felt that he was choking. He felt his father's hold and let himself be steered to their quarters… once the door was closed he couldn't wait any more, he embraced Severus crying.

Severus held him until his sobs subsided, only rubbing circles in his back.

"What is the problem, Son?" He said when he thought Harry was getting himself in control.

"Sirius is going away!"

Severus took Harry to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Then he went to the kitchen and prepared some tea and placed some calming drops on it. He took it back to Harry and made him drink it in slow sips.

"Now. Start from the beginning…"

Harry told him what Sirius said.

"He said that he has a house in London and that he will have to stay there until the wizengamot clears his name and… The adoption… it's permanent, isn't it? He can't take me away… or…"

"He wants to take you away?"

"He said that… that my parents made him my Godfather and that once his name is cleared he could ask to adopt me… If I want to…"

"Do you want that?" Severus felt his heart constrict.

"No. No. No. No. Never… I told him that you are my father and that I love you… I love him also… but he is not my father… I am not sure he understood… He is going away!"

Severus held Harry as tight as possible. He was thinking of all the things he would like to do to that Mangy Mutt…Harry exhausted himself and fell asleep. Severus held him all the time. He left him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He asked for a light meal for Harry and sent word to Minerva that Harry was indisposed and to excuse him from further classes. Then he sent a note to Lupin. He needed to know more about the Mutt.

* * *

Harry woke and sat down. He felt thirsty, he had cried a lot. He wished for Paddy to hold, that reminded him about Sirius leaving and new tears come to his eyes. There was someone in the kitchen.

"Dad…"

Severus appeared with a glass of juice.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm tired of crying…"

"Drink that, you'll feel better."

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Only a little… I don't want Sirius to go… I know it's foolish but… I'm used to visiting him and talking to him and…"

"I understand, son."

"I don't want to live with him. But I'll miss him…"

"I know. I talked to Lupin and he says that Black will be back by the end of the week."

"Will he?"

"We'll see, in the mean time I do not want you to worry about him. Remember that he is an adult. Lupin and the Headmaster are going to keep you informed. When he comes back we are going to sit together and talk. We'll arrange something, so you will be able to spend time with him even if he is no longer in the castle…"

"Really? Thanks dad."

"Really… He is not my favorite person Harry, but you are. And you need him to stay close."

"Just like an uncle."

"Like a very crazy uncle. Would you eat now?"

"Yes, dad."

They went to the kitchen. A folded parchment was on the table. Snape showed it to Harry and said.

"Those are your term results, Minerva had just send them…"

"How did I do?"

"Look for yourself…"

Harry felt his heard pounding as he unfolded the paper. He saw the names on the left and the grades on the right.

Arithmancy E

Runes E

Charms O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Transfiguration E

Astronomy E

Potions E

History of Magic E

Herbology E

Defense Against Dark Arts O

Snape was reading over his shoulder, he already knew the results as the letter had been addressed to him, but any way it was good to see them again.

"You can't believe it either, can you?"

"I thought that I had not done so well in Arithmancy…"

"For next term I should ask for more O's, don't you think?"

Harry only grinned. "In fact I did very good!"

"I won't say that you could do better… You should be proud that your hard work had so good results."

"You are proud of me, don't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Now… can we plan for the Christmas party, I bet Sirius will be back by then and…?"

"We can."

* * *

It was the last day of the term, classes had ended, children were anticipating the sugar rush of the holidays… He was tidying his classroom when he heard steps at his back and a small voice.

"Professor Snape."

"Yes, Miss Montgomery."

"Professor I… heard that you do not own Paddy any more."

News travel fast, he stuck with the version Harry and he had planned.

"It was returned to his rightful owner, child. But do not concern yourself. I'm sure he'll come to visit Harry sometimes and I am sure he will allow you to play with it."

"Yes, professor, I do not mind that. But… are you allergic to cats?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Little girls were confusing. That's why he tried not to talk to them…

"My favorite cat had just had kittens and I want you to have one. They are lovely professor, white but with some brown spots, I want you to have one for Christmas, but he is small and I couldn't send it by owl… So… my mother came to pick me up and here it is."

Severus was not sure he had followed her path of thinking. He looked at her interested. The little girl placed a furry ball on Snape's desk. A little kitten looked at him with big golden eyes and mewed as greeting. His ears were bigger than his head.

"Ooh! Isn't he cute! And he likes you. His name is Monty… but you can change it if you don't like it…" Severus looked at her. It seemed that the girl would cry if he dared change the creature's name. When he did not say a word she said.

"Monty, take a good care of the professor and I'll see you around. I have talked to the kitchens, sir and they will provide Monty with milk and cat food every day. You will only have to love him and pet him. He likes to be held and petted and… It's late… My mom is waiting and Merry Christmas Professor."

Snape was left speechless. Not a lot of people were able to do that. He looked as the tiny girl hopped out of the room and then looked at the furry ball on his desk.

"Meow!"

"How dare you!" He used his finger to pet the head of the kitten. "It looks like you are stuck with me then…"

Harry entered the classroom and was amazed by the strange sight.

"Hi, dad. Every one is ready to go. What is this?"

"Miss Montgomery gave it to me as a Christmas Present."

"She is a nice girl."

"She is a dangerous conniving prospect of a woman."

"Are we going to keep it?"

"His name is Monty and I'm not sure she'll take it back."

"Hello, Monty."

The kitten paddled Harry's fingers. "Can he sleep in my bed? You said that we could go today to look for a tree… can we get one later for the Manor also?"

"The holidays are just beginning child. I'm sure we'll have time for everything. Go find Minerva and ask her about fur cleaning charms and then we'll get your tree..."

"I'll do that… I am glad we are going to get a tree today… I would like Hermione and Ron to help me decorate it…"

"Ask Minerva to kitty-sit for the cat also."

Severus looked at him and at the cat in his arms as Harry went out of the room. Irony of fate. Just last year... Just last year he did not have to worry about trees or cats or Christmas presents… It was going to be fun.

TBC

I hope this was fast enough. The next one is going to be Christmas!

Thanks a lot for your reviews. And thanks to Celeste for her help. Please let me know what you think.

: )


	15. Parties, Drinks and Stars

**Chapter 15**

"You are going to make that cat dizzy"

Harry was playing with Monty, he had tied a string on a stick and was moving it around the floor, and the kitten was running around trying to catch the string.

"He likes it…"

"You are not going to like it if you have a dizzy cat spilling his guts all around…"

Harry stopped the string and the kitten sat beside it with a dizzy look. He looked at Harry, closed his eyes and opening his mouth widely said a pained "meow"

"See… he likes it."

Snape ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't wait up for me."

"At what time are you planning to come back?"

"I'll be back when I'm back…"

"Don't drink so much that you forget the way home."

"Cheeky, cheeky…"

Harry sat on the couch and looked at his father. Monty jumped and cuddled beside him. Severus was wearing his black formal robes.

"If it's a ball, do you have to dance?"

"I do not dance Mr. Potter. And I better find you and that furry creature asleep when I'm back or… you'll be placed on the naughty list and your Christmas presents will not arrive at all…"

"You are not like that… Not anymore…"

"Do not try me. You know that I do not like this get together-exchange-presents-nonsense, do not make me worry about you."

"We'll be here… Severus looked at himself in the mirror before leaving, and saw Harry's face in the reflection, he turned and looked askance to the child.

"Remus is going to be there, is he not?"

"Certainly…" Severus did not say that the Werewolf was like a lapdog with the Headmaster.

"Sirius has not written to me… could you… could you ask him if he's had any news?"

Severus felt a pang in his chest. It hurt to see his child worrying about that thoughtless mutt! If only…

"I will ask the werewolf about your godfather child." He said with much more calm than what he felt.

"Thanks."

Looking again at the mirror Severus decided that he better go. Dumbledore had hinted that he should wear something different than black… but if he was going to stand his colleagues blabbering for more than two hours he had to dress comfortably… He looked at Harry petting the kitten. He took the small wrapped box that was on the mantel. It was his present for Minerva... He could still recall her comment at breakfast, the day after Miss Montgomery had given him the creature.

(1)"Students are giving defenseless kittens to you, Severus! I guess that your evil reputation is in tatters." That morning he could only stare and think to himself. 'Just you wait old witch'… The box contained more than her favorite tea…

* * *

Sirius arrived at Hogwarts as the sun was setting. The cold started creeping around his feet, his breath froze on his eyebrows as he walked from Hogsmeade to the school gates. He breathed deeply, it was almost a shame to step on the fresh snow.

He saw the castle appear behind the clouds and remembered that Hogwarts was where his heart dwelled.

He had to admit that he had left in anger and hoped that he could patch things up with Remus and with Harry.

People change, people grow and change when you are not looking at them. He had thought a lot during this time… at least his audience had been as successful as could be expected with a group that only met once a month, the Wizengamot had heard all the declarations and accepted all the probes available, in the last hour of their last session of the year. Now he only had to wait. The positive thing was that he was no longer a wanted man. He could walk the streets with out panic from the people around him or fearing a Dementor waiting to pounce on him at every corner. He had been able to get his Christmas shopping with only a little disguise…

He entered the castle and smelled the festive flavors. Once inside the castle he felt the warmth of the charms and thaw… The place looked deserted. Remus said that almost all the children had gone home. His owl had been friendly, he had told him that the party would start at 7. He walked toward the Great Hall, Sirius felt in his pocket the shrunken gifts he was bringing for Christmas. Through the open doors he saw Remus standing by one of the tables. He felt overwhelmed by the quantity of decorations in the hall. He could count at least a dozen Christmas trees. The tables had al kinds of food.

His friend looked tired, the full moon had just passed, and his robes, cleaned and pressed looked like they couldn't be mended anymore. Sirius knew that he would really appreciate the robes and coat that he was going to give him.

He ran the few steps that were left and hugged his friend.

"Mooney!"

"Padfoot!"

"Good to see you!"

"I'm glad that you could come."

"It's not as if I have a lot of parties to go to, Azkaban did not improve my social life…"

Remus smiled. It was good to see his friend again. Sirius knew that even though they had parted with harsh words there was no need to talk about it.

Sirius took a cracker with green stuff from a platter on the table. He looked at it dubiously and took a bite.

"This tastes better that it looks."

"Drinks are over here." Sirius followed his friend to another table. He picked bite sized food and kept them in his hand. Remus prepared glasses for him and his friend while Sirius stood munching beside him.

"Where is Harry?"

"Asleep, I guess…"

"Are Snivellus' feathers still ruffled?" Sirius finished the finger sandwich and extended his hand to receive the glass that Remus was offering. He never tasted it because he received a bone-breaking punch in the face a moment later and thought how brilliant the starts were…

* * *

"As always I am the only one lectured on this occasions, Madam…"

"Severus Snape you almost broke his nose!" Snape sat straight and placed his hands on his lap and stayed silent while the show developed around him.

Madam Pomfrey was fussing around the bed wand waving and note keeping.

Lupin was standing two steps behind her, careful not to intrude, but ready if something needed fetching.

Black was out on the bed. His face was no longer covered in blood but his eyes looked small against the nose that was two times its size. That was the least he deserved after all the worries he had caused Harry. From loosing his pet to asking him to go away with him… the child did not need those complications. And… Severus smiled smugly, he had wanted to punch Black's nose since they met on the train on their way to Hogwarts… back when they were first years…

He looked around the white room, the infirmary always smelled clean and he also detected some of his potions ingredients near. He had to admit that as boring as it was to stay here awaiting a lecture, it beat the 'excitement' of the party down stairs.

"He has a slight concussion…" commented the nurse to Lupin. "Nothing to worry about… I'll just run one more test to his head before setting his nose."

"Do not worry about damage to his brain, I am sure that he did not have much to start with…"

The woman turned to look at Snape. "You keep quiet young man, I'll start with you after I finish with Mr. Black…! I have a big list of chores for you to do…"

"You can not assign detentions to teachers, Madam…"

"Of course not, young man, but I may ask for your help reviewing the qualities of the potions I have in stock… And there are also the rare potions that I may need before the new term…"

"My knuckles are hurt…"

"That is not my fault… Throwing punches as if you were still school boys…"

In that moment the doors of the infirmary opened and Minerva McGonagall marched in.

She had been just steps away when the commotion started. She had called Poppy and conjured a stretcher to transport the injured man up to the infirmary. And Snape knew that she was going to be first in line to lecture him about the way to behave at parties…

"How is he, Poppy?"

"Still out, Minerva, but he is not in pain."

"Poor Sirius…"

Snape just hummed. No one had ever been sorry for him, not even when the werewolf had almost mauled him because of Black's brilliant idea!

"Would you care to explain your actions, Severus?"

"No, I do not, Madam."

"I don't care if you do not care, young man. I am going to hear your explanation now!"

Severus knew that he had to say something.

"I decided to have an early Christmas present Minerva, I decided to give myself Black's nose. But Poppy says that it's not broken so I guess that I won't be able to keep it for show."

"Do you mean to tell me that it was just for… fun?"

"I don't know why it surprises you, Madam, as you always excused him and his cohorts of having fun when I was their victim."

"Severus you can't mean that. I always treated you fairly."

"As fair as it was possible, considering that they were in your house."

The stern woman looked at him with piercing eyes. She seemed hurt. And Severus had to explain. He took his wand out and placed a silent spell around them.

"He ambushed Harry and told him that he was going away and wanted to take him along. He wanted Harry to decide right then…"

"He did that?"

"And since he left two weeks ago, he hasn't bothered to send even a note to the child. The godson he was so concerned about living with me…"

"Severus… I understand your anger. But you know that you can not fix it by punching him."

"I know. I am sorry I crashed the party… but the moment I heard him… I just couldn't stop my fist, I did not even want to hex him!"

The old teacher looked at him with sympathy. She knew that some times in the past they had not heard all the reasons. But they were only human… she sighed and told her colleague…

"Harry can not be divided between you two, Severus. You have to find a way to be civil to Sirius and to get along with him… I will talk to him also… but you are going to apologize for punching him."

"I am not sorry, Minerva."

"You are not five years old, Severus. You are old enough to behave properly. And you are not going to punch any one else again or hex him..."

"Yes, ma'am. Do I have to do it now? As soon as he wakes up?"

"You may as well wait until tomorrow. It will be better for him to rest now."

Severus removed the privacy charm.

"I'll be in my quarters now…"

"No, you wont. Albus is down stairs with some of the School Governors and they asked to see you, so you better head directly back to the party."

* * *

Sirius stretched in bed. He knew that he was in Hogwarts, he guessed he was in the infirmary. He couldn't remember what happened to him. He had been about to have a drink when the ceiling fell on his head!

He moved his head around. Madam Pomfrey should be close… he saw that someone walked near his bed. It was not Poppy it was a black dressed git.

"Come to gloat Snape? How fun can it be for you to see me bed ridden?"

"It's better if you do not ask me that." Severus sat on a chair and pulled it so he was facing Black.

"Do you know what happened to me? How is Remus? Was he hurt?"

"You don't remember…"

"No."

"I punched your nose." Sirius looked at him in disbelieve. It couldn't be possible. The man wouldn't come to tell him. Would he?"

"Punch me? You? No. A piece of the ceiling must have fallen on you too!"

"Black I am not joking. I punched you. My knuckles are still sore. And I have come to apologize. You may ask your hairy friend about it."

"But we were at the party… I don't remember seeing you…"

"So that was the reason you felt free to comment about my feathers…"

"You were not meant to hear that!"

"That is the danger I have by carrying my ears around."

"And you came to finish the job?"

"As I already stated, Black, connect your brain, I came to apologize."

"Sweet nice apology… I am not inclined to accept it."

"I don't care."

"Sirius you are up!" Seeing that Snape was there made Lupin walk hurriedly to his friend's side.

"Moony, come and tell me how could this dungeons bat punch me in the face last night and I can't remember…"

"Concussion some times causes a small loss of memory…" Lupin said, still wary of Snape's hands.

"Well," Severus stood up, "I'll leave you two lousy quadrupeds to ponder about memories. I have more important things to do."

"I want to have lunch with Harry."

"I want to live in Hawaii… Sadly we do not get what we want… The last time you talked with **my son**, Black. He cried himself to sleep. You are not going to be near him, **again**."

"Severus, wait. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I was distressed about the hearing and did not want to go alone... I know Harry is just a child, but… I needed company and he is so much like James and… I am sorry."

"You are not fifteen any more Black. Start behaving like an adult." 'Says the adult that punched him last night' said the voice of Minerva inside Snape's head. Severus turned making his robes float behind him. "Lunch. My. Place. 12.30. You can bring the wolf."

The two friends watched open mouthed as the Potion's Master left the room.

* * *

Harry heard the knock on his door and snuggled in between his blankets, Monty was beside him, resting his back against Harry. If Harry pulled the covers the tiny cat would roll down the bed.

The cat was purring. Harry moved him toward his pillow and sat on the bed. The cat kept sleeping. He heard the knock on his door again.

"I'm coming!"

He looked around and found his night robes and placing his slippers on his feet went to the bathroom.

Severus heard the water and saw the child walking out.

"Are you awake now?"

"Mmm? I guess… this is not a dream, is it?"

"No. At what time did you go to sleep last night?"

"It took you forever to arrive."

"That was not my question. There is fresh juice in the pitcher…"

"Do you want some?"

"Yes, thank you. Time?"

"I don't know, I was waiting for you, I was reading… how was the party?"

"At least you stayed in your room…" Mumbled Snape.

"Did McGonagall like her present?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall." Harry turned his eyes.

"You should show respect to your head of house, child."

"Sorry. Did she like it?"

"I will wait until Christmas to give it to her, I couldn't find an appropriate moment to deliver it, yesterday."

"I am going to give her the soap we made during the summer."

"Good idea."

Severus placed the fried eggs over the toast and put them on the table. They took their places. Harry bit into the toast.

"I was waiting for you because I wanted to know what Remus told you about Sirius…"

"He did not tell me much…" Snape saw Harry's face fall. He sighed and said.

"Your Godfather came to the party, as far as I understood he is going to stay with Lupin until Next year."

"Really? That's great! They can spend Christmas with us and… can I visit him after breakfast?"

"They will have lunch with you today. They'll be here at 12.30."

"That's great dad! Thank you!"

They kept eating. Harry took the last forkful from his plate and said looking at Severus.

"You'll be here, won't you?"

"Of course, I do not plan to leave you alone with them, son."

That moment they heard as if something fell in Harry's room and an angry kitten appear meowing.

"What's with the furry tenant?"

"He doesn't like to be left alone. Come here, Monty, Monty…"

The kitten opened his eyes after hearing Harry's voice. He walked closer and jumped to his lap. He snuggled against him and was purring in no time.

A chime was heard and a note floated from the living room. Snape took it and opened. He recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

Harry waited until he finished reading to ask what the letter was about.

"I need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office for a meeting. Get changed and ask the elves to help you arrange lunch. I'll meet you back here."

"Yes, dad."

Severus put his plates away and pretending to take some notes from his desk left the room. He knew that Dumbledore would only want to talk about Black.

TBC

I want to thank you all for the reviews, especially biancaruth, she gave me the phrase (1), I just had to use it!

Thanks a lot for reading. Special thanks to Celeste for her patience and help.

I hope you like it.

: ) LL


	16. Something special for Harry

**Chapter 16**

Severus looked at the gargoyle as it jumped back and took the stairs to Dumbledore's Office and sighed. He recalled his actions of the previous day and smiled. It was not a happy smile, it was a smile of accomplishment, he had given a punch to Black's nose and had landed him unconscious. Now was time to face the music, as he knew that even added, the lectures he got from Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall, would not be enough for Dumbledore, and his precious former student. He heard voices as he approached the door. He did not knock because he knew they were waiting for him and found seated around Dumbledore's desk, the Headmaster, Minerva, Lupin and Black. All were holding a plate with toast and tea. The room was filled to the top with Christmas decorations. They turned to see Snape enter the room.

"Severus! How good that you could join us. The tea is warm. Take a seat." Dumbledore was wearing purple robes. "You should try the filled muffins… they are splendid my dear."

Severus looked startled. He was not exactly expecting a firing squad but neither such a warm reception.

He took a cup and sat beside Minerva. Once he was seated, Albus continued as an agreeable host.

"Sirius was just telling us how vermin infested his house is at Grimmauld's place."

"I see. Old buildings grow all kinds of vermin if you leave them alone for a while." Mentioned Severus. With out sneer. Out of his turf and in a friendly environment he was able to maintain an agreeable conversation.

"The place is almost unlivable." Continued Sirius. "The old house-elf in residence has never liked me and has been alone with my mother's portrait that and me out of there. It seems that when I finish cleaning one room, he infests another one."

"Dreadful" Said Minerva. "I guess there is nothing you can do about the elf."

"And I can't really get rid of it, who would want a deranged, out spoken elf? My brother was his favorite… and at least on his behalf I try to get along with him."

"At least he recognized you as his master…" Said Remus.

"It's a small thing, the last name and tradition helped when you deal with simple minded elves…" Sirius drank his tea and looked directly to Snape. "I'm glad you could join us…" Severus could tell that the Mutt was sincere, strange thought Severus. Sirius kept talking to his audience. "As I told you, only the old room that belonged to my brother is habitable… We grew apart once we entered Hogwarts and went to separate houses. I didn't know what he was up to once he…" Another sip of tea. "You know that he was not running with the right crowd…"

Severus felt his eyes again. It was not secret that Regulus Black was a death eater. But Severus knew that he had disappeared before that dramatic Halloween…

"I have been sleeping there and using some of his things… I found some of his papers… Letters that were never sent… and I think that you must see this one…"

Sirius took a folded paper from his pocket and gave it to Dumbledore. "It seems to be a draft… but it's a letter to…"

Dumbledore took the parchment and started reading… he completed the phrase… "The Dark Lord." Nothing else was told. All those present kept their eyes fixed on Dumbledore. It was hard to read his reaction, as the old man read… but they could tell that his hands tremble a little… He finished reading and placed the paper on the table.

"I think I need more tea." Minerva re-filled their cups. As they waited for Dumbledore to talk. The old man put sugar in his cup and looking at Sirius asked:

"Are you sure that this is your brother's hand writing?"

Black nodded. "Yes, and it is not the only letter… I mean that was the most complete I found several other drafts… but I think this was the last one and… I don't know if he did send it or… "

"What does the letter say?" Severus felt it was something very important.

"It talks about a Horcrux…" Dumbledore blue eyes looked deeper.

The faces of the present people paled, Severus felt as his spinal cord freeze, he made himself breath slowly, he tried to read his companion's reactions...

Minerva and Lupin looked confused, feeling that something was amiss, but not understanding the meaning of that word. Black seemed to know what it was about. He either had researched after he found his brother's letter or horcruxes had been a subject discussed in his dark oriented home…

Severus had talked to Dumbledore about his visit to Lucius Malfoy and what he had learned about the book containing Riddle's Memories. They both had talked about it. The old man was thinking now. Severus closed his eyes again to that memory of the dark lord giving trinkets away… there was a locket… or what could be one… As all the Death eaters wore masks he couldn't tell from Lucius memories who had gotten the locket, but… Regulus Black seemed to know about it… it was not too far fetched to suppose that the brother of the Mutt knew about it. And Severus was surprised to know that a fellow Death Eater had also developed a conscience… had there been more?

Dumbledore, after a pause, explained that a Horcrux would be an object where a piece of the soul could be stored, he said that the ritual involved the killing of a person among other things.

After letting them think for some minutes Black said:

"That is not all I've found in the house. Albus. I think that you should look at this also. It was in one of the cupboards, I had never seen it before… My parents were obsessed with family heirlooms so, I guess they should have mentioned it if it was one… And the elf almost gone berserk and said that it belonged to my brother. I think it's the one that the letter talks about."

Sirius opened a metal box and extracted a golden chain with a small locket. The locket had an S in the front. "I placed it in the metal box because it was warm to the touch and… I felt weird, it was like talking to me…" He placed box and locket on the table.

Dumbledore sighed and said.

"I am afraid that this is not the first we have heard about these objects." He indicated Snape with his head. "The incorporeal form of Voldemort possessed Quirrell two years ago and a memory of his younger self haunted the school last year opening the Chamber of Secrets, so we can say that the Dark Lord was successful in the creation of such objects. His shadow will hang over us until we can be sure that all his… parts have been disposed off."

"How many do you think there are Albus?" Minerva needed to understand what they were facing.

"I don't know. This is such a dark subject that it's almost never mentioned and the references are very dark also…

"What should we do?" Severus had to admit that he was surprised by the initiative of the wolf. He always thought that he was a bit of a coward.

"I think that he can research. Both about how to destroy them and also how many divisions could a soul sustain with out loosing it's… essence…" Dumbledore looked at each one in turn. "I think it is no coincidence that we have come to this knowledge, I think that we have the responsibility to our world and" He looked at Severus "and to Harry, as we well know that 'Tom' will not leave Harry alone."

"Shall we convene the Order?"

"I think, Minerva, that we can start with the research. We do not need this to be known by anyone else… yet. " Albus lost a little of his grandfatherly manners and looking around said. "I know that you can be trusted. So we will talk later. For know" the twinkle returned… "for now we have Holidays to enjoy… Don't forget that little things like Christmas with your family are more than a good reason to fight evil."

As the teacups and plates disappeared. Minerva, Sirius, Remus and Severus stood up and were about to leave when Dumbledore said.

"Severus, Sirius if you please." Snape and Black stood together in front of the Headmaster.

"Gentlemen I trust that you can and will put your personal grievances aside, for the common good and also for the good of your common son and godson. Am I correct?"

Severus was the first one to say.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir." Sirius felt like a schoolboy again. And felt his tongue stuck to the upper part of his mouth. He should not be the one lectured… he had woke in the hospital! Snape should… He tried to protest but Dumbledore's steel gaze quieted him.

"It's time for you to start behaving like adults. You are both important for Harry and he doesn't need to be caught in the middle of your childish fights. You both have gone to hell and back… together you can save Harry the journey… If you can't be friends be comrades… or ignore each other, but stop fighting. Am I understood?"

Both said. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now for logistics… When are you leaving the castle, Severus?"

"On Christmas day, Headmaster…"

"And you'll be back…"

"The day after the New Year."

"Correct. What are your plans? Mr. Black?

"I am not sure…" He looked at Severus. "I'll have to discuss it with Remus and…"

"You are welcome to stay in the castle. But if you happen to make other arrangements let me know."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Well. I'll see you later gentlemen."

Both men kept quiet while descending the stairs, and let out a sigh once out.

They looked at each other with out wanting to say that they had felt like schoolboys.

"12.30 my quarters." Snape told Black and turned to walk to the dungeons.

* * *

Lunch had been fine as far as Severus could tell. A little awkward at first because Harry didn't know if Sirius was going to insist on taking him away. He didn't know about the punch. Severus was not going to tell him. He kept close to his father anyway.

Severus did not talk to Black directly. He recalled what transpired in the meeting. He knew that the resentment that he felt against Black was real… but he also knew that there was no use… remembering his grievances would do no good to Harry and Black had found another piece of the horcrux puzzle… they would have to try to work together…

Black was joking with Harry as if they were both the same age…

"So what are you going to do for Christmas, Harry?" Lupin tried to keep the conversation light.

"We are invited to go on Christmas Eve to the Burrow, but…" He looked at Severus. "We have not confirmed and…"

"What do you want, son?" Suddenly the conversation was only between Harry and his father.

"I am not sure… Ron said that they make an informal dinner but… I think that it would be better if we go there on Christmas morning…"

"We may exchange presents here." Harry smiled. It was going to be his first Christmas with his father. He wanted them to be together… with out any one else…"

"Do you think we can get together for lunch on Christmas, Harry?"

"Yes. That will be great!"

Severus accepted with a nod.

Monty, who had been napping in Harry's room went out and realized that his human was busy. He started meowing to get his attention. Sirius turned to look at him surprised.

"What is that? Harry you have a new pet!" He sounded hurt.

"This is Monty."

Sirius placed himself on the floor in front of the kitty and reached to pet his head.

Monty not used to anyone, but Harry, stepped back and hissed at the strange human that smell like a dog. Then he stood on tiptoes and ran back to Harry's room.

Sirius sat laughing on the floor.

"What the…? What have you been telling that cat about me, Snape?"

"Nothing at all Black. The creature seems to have enough sense on his own."

Harry ran behind Monty and returned back with the kitten in his arms.

"I guess I should introduce you properly. Sirius, this is Monty."

Sirius extended one finger to touch him, but Monty snuggled inside Harry's arms.

Remus had better luck, the kitten just looked at him while he touched one of his paws. He ran down to the kitchen as soon as Harry let him down.

Severus stood to get some tea and founding Monty sulking by the stove, he served the furry creature a bowl of cream. He appreciated common sense. Even in cats.

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was helping Severus place some potions away. He sighed, he wanted to breach the subject of spending New Year's Eve with Remus and Lupin, but he knew that his father barely tolerated them. After he sighed for a third time Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and said calmly.

"What is on your mind, child?"

"Mmm. Dad… I… I was thinking that… It is good that Sirius audience took place… he doesn't need to hide anymore."

"He only has to wait for their decision now."

"Yes… If you don't have any thing else for me to do… I am going to my room I… I'll write Ron… I'll tell him to expect us on Christmas afternoon."

"Not so fast." Harry stopped at the door and turned with out looking at his father in the eye.

"What did you really want to tell me?"

"Dad… I… we will… I mean… we'll be together for Christmas and… I would like to… I mean…

"Do you want to go to the Weasley's for Christmas Eve?"

"Mmm… No. Dad. I am not good at having a lot of people around me… Ron said that his family wants to meet me! It will be fun to be with them on Christmas… What do you think? "

"I don't like people but you around me at all…"

"We'll be going to the manor and then… May I ask Remus and Sirius to the Manor on New Years' eve? I would take care of the dinner… I know how to cook turkey… and…" Harry started babbling he did not want to make his father angry…

"Harry… look at me son… Harry… the Manor is your home… you may ask whom ever you want to visit you, son."

"But you do not like them…"

"I am not going to lie to you Harry… I don't like them. But they are important for you… I will never keep you from seeing them… And I will try to make their stay as pleasant as possible, they can spend the night in the Manor."

"Really? Thanks dad!" Harry hugged him. Severus returned the hug and said. "And I certainly can arrange for a New Years dinner. There is no need for my kid to cook at all."

"But I like cooking…"

"You said that you hated to spend Christmas day cooking… I am not going to have you cooking on the last day of the year…"

"I know… I hated it. I… did not even get more than a taste as I was never invited to have diner with them… but this time I… I would like to do it…"

"We'll see. Go now. Write your letters and get ready for bed."

"I am going to go to Hogsmeade with Sirius and Remus tomorrow… can we get a tree for the Manor…?"

Severus knew that Harry had made an effort and tuned down the decoration in the dungeons… after all Severus would see his reputation shattered if he seemed to go with the crazy flow of the season… but he had promised a tree for Harry and he was not going back on his word.

* * *

He saw the child run out, Severus noticed that his pants were at least two inches short. He really needed new clothes. The boy was growing continuously now. He was still a little bit insecure about his relationship with adults… but he would learn to handle them soon.

The next morning Severus saw Harry out of the castle with his friends. They were going to have lunch at town, get a tree and some last minute shopping. He stood at the door until he could barely see their figures.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Minerva stood beside him.

"Two days before Christmas? I'm not fond of crazy tumults in a shopping frenzy."

"I assume that you have completed your Christmas shopping, then?"

"Of course."

"Has Harry's broom arrived then?"

"Broom? I am not giving him a broom… I mean I will get him a broom but not now…"

"Not now? What are you giving him, then?"

"Well if you have to know…" Severus new that all the curiosity alluded to cats applied to his colleague. "I got him clothes. He is in need of pants and shirts and I got him really nice ones, a warm jacket and some dress robes."

"Clothes? Severus I cant believe it…"

"I am also giving him some books and a watch that…"

"Sensible presents. Wouldn't you like to see his face as he opened a parcel and got a broom?"

"He knows I'll get him one… before the next game…"

"Severus this is the perfect opportunity for you to give your son something big… I thought you understood, you gave him the train for his birthday…"

"One should get toys on one's birthday… and clothes on Christmas…"

"Is that what you used to get?"

"It is more than sensible. It was when… I mean… my parents. You do not think that clothes make a good present, do you?"

"Well yes… And judging for what you tell me about his garments before you adopted him… He may also think so… but clothes are so ordinary… you have to give him something extraordinary for Christmas… You are his father… It's your first Christmas together… I thought…"

"Is he expecting to get a broom from me?"

"Yes, but not for Christmas. I heard him talking with Madam Hootch, she asked him if he had already chosen a new broom and he said that he would get one before the next game… that you were going to buy it for him. He did not mention getting it for Christmas. I just thought that you would grab the chance…" Minerva saw the Potion Master's face fell… "Severus… Harry is a good boy he… he won't be disappointed if he doesn't get a broom... He will be happy with a pair of socks, but he would be very happy if he got a new broom from his father… Any way… you won't be able to get one on such a short notice…"

"What do you mean?"

"Brooms, they are sold out for the season. New orders would take at least six weeks to be delivered…"

* * *

Harry arrived flushed because of running and snow fighting with Black and Lupin. A medium tree floated behind them. Lupin said that he would keep it in his apartment and they left.

Harry entered the dungeons and scurried to his room immediately, only to come out ten minutes later with a guilty look.

"What are you hiding child?"

"Hiding? Me? What makes you think so?"

"You have to work on your poker face, son… it's clear that you are hiding something…" Harry knew that if Snape kept looking at him like that, he would feel obliged to confess all. Including the presents he had hidden in his wardrobe… and the cookies he had smuggled from dinner last week… he only spluttered… "It's Christmas…"

Severus smiled it was good to see Harry so happy. He used his hand to touch Harry's head. He couldn't tell if it was wet because of the snow or the sweat so he pushed the child inside the bathroom and left him there with instruction to take a warm bath and get ready for bed.

It was incredible. He should watch these outings closer… the child was either stuffed with food or frozen to the bones… was he the only responsible adult around?

* * *

Later that same night he sat beside Harry's bed before tucking him in. The boy was still telling him all the things he saw in Hogsmeade mixed with funny tales from Black about his father's antics…. Severus pretended that he had not seen the bundle that kept the wardrobe doors open. Harry settled in his bed and kept talking even while his eyes were closing. Severus stood up and saw a bunch of paper by his foot, he picked it up and realized that it was a magazine, the pages were dog-eared from all the times that the child had looked at it. It was a broom magazine… Severus felt a pang in his chest… his child wanted a broom for Christmas…

Severus entered his classroom after lighting it, he saw that there was something scribbled on the blackboard… recognized Harry's hand and get closer, had Harry left him a message? There were some drawings and Harry had written numbers on one of the corners, 'day's left before Christmas' was over them, it started with number 7 and it was crossed… 6, 5, 4, and 3 also… Severus realized that he had not entered this classroom since the holidays started… now there were only two numbers left. He remembered that Harry liked Christmas like a younger child would. After all he had not had a proper one before coming to Hogwarts… and even then he had been made Happy by his friends… how adults could take that for granted?

It was too late to get a broom for Harry. Severus looked around the class room… he remembered why he had come here in the first place. He missed Harry's chattering… He used to like the silence when all the pupils were home and he could hear himself think… and not worry about exploding cauldrons or deducting points… now the silence made him feel lonely…

Snape recalled what he was looking for. He went into the potion's storage room and opened a cabinet in one of the corners. The door was stuck with grime and he could hear the rust as he opened it. There it was… he had bought it with his first salary as a teacher. He had expended almost all his money on it and had never used it…

The broom was new. He had bought it on a whim. He liked to fly, but had never been good at it or tried for school quidditch. He remembered the satisfaction he felt as he left the store with the package. It was a new broom, he could leave the longing behind or the jealousy he felt for his fellow classmates. A new broom that he could not fly at all and that he stored in the potions' cabinet where he could look at it often.

He had always made his classmates know that he was above the stupid game. The truth was that he could not afford a broom. His family finances could never been enough. They never starved, but money was always scarce and used carefully… a broom was not needed, he could do with out it. He had tried to save his allowance in the hope of saving enough for a broom… but he usually had to use that money for books or for school supplies… so it was his first purchase as a 'working man'.

He took the broom out. It was light… and kind of pretty, it had not the fancy broomstick that Harry's old one sported, but it was the fastest one in the store at that time… Severus smiled. Harry would get a broom for Christmas after all.

A/N

I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to Celeste for her help.

Thanks a lot for reading.

LL


	17. Christmas Meltdown

**Chapter 17**

"Don't you get tired of looking at the tree?"

"I love the way the lumos spheres shine… It's better than what I had imagined. I guess we could sell the idea." Monty thought the same, he was playing under the tree pouncing on the lights trying to catch them.

"You should not have left all that space under the tree." Mentioned Snape looking at the playful kitten.

"Had to leave place for the boxes and things. When are you placing the presents under the tree?"

Severus looked at him with studied calm and said. "What presents?"

"Dad! The presents… I mean we are exchanging presents, ain't we?"

"Are we?" Severus puzzled face could be funny if it was not directed to Harry. "And are you expecting a lot of things in boxes?" Severus placed his hand in his robe pocket and extracted a piece of parchment. He unfolded and read it. "I mean… an ice-cream certificate wouldn't need a big box… but if you want… I may use a box…"

"Are you going to give me an ice-cream certificate?" Harry did not want to sound as displeased as he felt… He was expecting something else after all…

"You like ice-cream, don't you?" Severus was moving the parchment…

"Yes, but not during winter..." Harry did his best to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry, the certificate would be good until March, I'm sure that spring would be about to begin then…"

"Is it a certificate for free ice-creams?" May be it was not that bad a present… if he could treat his friends…

Severus read the paper and frowned. "Not for completely free ice-cream… If you buy one ice-cream, you may buy another at half it's price, once."

"Oh! Thanks… no need to wrap it if you do not want to…"

"In that case I'll keep it on hand, you won't mind if I don't give it to you until tomorrow, will you?"

"No, Dad. Don't worry… Can I… I mean I do have some boxes that I would like to place under the tree…"

"In that case you may place them tomorrow morning."

"I wanted to do it before going to bed. I would like to see the presents under the tree for a while before going to bed… and tomorrow…"

"If you insist… but… Santa Claus may not leave anything under the tree if he sees that you already have a cartload under there…"

"Santa Claus…? Dad… I am too old for that…"

"Are you? Good to know… I'll be sure to tell him if I happen to see him, later tonight."

"Do you mean to tell me that Santa Claus will come tonight?"

"He will if you have been a good boy and gone to sleep on time. He keeps a list, you know?"

Harry was going to say that he couldn't believe it… but knew that the walls had ears and just in case… he went to his room to get ready for bed.

After some minutes he heard Snape's voice.

"Harry, would you mind helping me with something?" Severus stood at the door.

"You need help?"

"Yes, I need to cut some things and get them ready for tonight." Severus saw the struggle, Harry did not really want to help, but didn't know how to tell him… He was about to remove his pajamas when Severus said "There is no need to change… we… what I need to prepare is right here in the kitchen table…"

So, Harry thought no potions preparation… some food then… Wasn't it a little late to bake a Christmas cake? He put on his slippers and went behind Snape… He was surprised as he looked at the kitchen table and saw bits and pieces of fabric of different colors. There were also several stockings… He looked at his father surprised and Severus said. "We have to be able to hang them on the mantle before going to bed. Don't you think so?"

Harry smiled and took a chair, he started sorting through the colors.

"You don't have to look so surprised. It is not like I really hate the season…"

"Mine is the red one." He said.

"Just what I suspected." Severus took a green piece of fabric and start cutting out a figure from it. "You were not too eager to help me. Were you?"

"I thought that you wanted help with potions or with food…"

"That was my intention."

"Thank you for the surprise. Can I make one for Monty?"

"I do not have any present for the furry pest…"

"I bought some cat treats…"

"If you must. It's not as if he will realize that it's Christmas…"

"May be… Can I do one for Sirius and for Remus, too? We have enough material."

Snape sighed as if it was a great inconvenient… "You may create one for each one of your pests…"

"Dad!"

"Ok. Monty is not a pest."

"The last time we ate together I thought that… I know that it's hard for you to be friends with them… but you talked cordially… Do you still hate them?"

"Harry… I am not going to discuss this with you. We have a lot of baggage behind us… I will keep on being polite with them, but I don't think that we could be friends."

Harry kept cutting and pasting the different colors. After a while he said.

"You are not only giving me the ice-cream certificate… are you?"

"Mmm? Don't you like it?"

"Yes… but… sorry I…"

"What do you think?" Snape showed him the sock…

"It's nice. I've almost finished…"

"I'll place them on the mantle."

Five colorful Christmas stockings adorned the mantle. And Harry used his camera to take a picture. He would take another one in the morning after he had placed the presents under the tree. Harry had not pressed the mater of the ice-cream certificate. If that were all that Snape was going to give him he would show happiness. After all that Snape had given him… a home and a Christmas tree and Christmas stockings for him and his pets as he called them… may be he was not used to giving presents… he hoped that at least he would like the presents he had gotten for him.

* * *

Harry did not get tired of watching the tree. And Snape did not get tired of watching Harry watching the tree. He provided the child with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows and they had different types of sandwiches. He ushered him to bed at 11.

Severus felt anxious.

Maybe it was because of the decorated the room. Or the nice lights on the tree… Maybe… maybe it was because Harry was bubbling with anticipation… Perhaps it was because he had liked decorating the stockings… the child knew that all that he said about the ice-cream certificate was an act… maybe it was because he had not been able to wrap the broom…

How hard could it be to wrap a broom? Put paper around it and stick it with some tape or tie it with some string. He couldn't find a piece of paper big enough and when he tried to enlarge it, it got so thin that it tore!

He had ended wrapping the broom with his robe and it was inside his wardrobe awaiting his new plan. He had needed Harry in bed and asleep, three hours ago!

The child was taking his time. He could hear him in the bathroom. At last after 15 more minutes he saw the light go off and he went to his study to wrap a vintage-uncommonly-stubborn broom.

* * *

Severus looked around his study and sighed in despair. The floor was practically covered with pieces of wrapping paper. The broom was on his desk unwrapped and laughing at his efforts.

He looked at it disgusted. He should be able to shrink and place it in a lens case… But Harry had said that shrinking and enlarging brooms affects their speed…

He had already re-wrapped all Harry's presents, he had recalled that Harry's cousin used to count his presents during Christmas and birthdays and threw a fit if there were less than in previous years. He had planned to give 2 parcels to his son, one with clothes and one with books and was going to place some candies and a watch in his stocking hanging on the mantle, but after struggling with the broom he decided to wrap each item separately and now had no less than 28 gifts of different sizes. He had let himself go crazy and even packed socks individually. It was going to be fun to look at Harry unwrap them and it would be like a game to find the sock's pair…

That is why his floor was covered with pieces of paper, because he had used all kinds of paper and colors. Still looking for inspiration he moved his wand around the pieces of paper and threw a sticking charm and a big collage of colors appeared… He looked at the broom and realized that it was not such a bad idea… Fifteen minutes later he left his study being followed by a cartload of assorted packages that he directed under the tree and a nice unframed collage was hung on the wall…

He directed the lumos-spheres shine to medium and looking around he liked what he saw, glad that he did not need to dress in red and wear a long white beard to feel like Santa.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Not sure what had awakened him up, he looked at the clock on his night table and saw that it was 7.23, he sprang up and sat on his bed, with classes starting at 8 he would not have time to shower and dress and breakfast and… his uniform was not on the chair near his bed! What was he thinking last night? He stood and opened the wardrobe, he would have to use some cleaning charms on himself and pressing charms on his clothes… and where were his school robes? Why was he not in the tower? Then as the cold sipped through his feet he remembered that the term had ended and he was staying at the dungeons for the Christmas holidays… He breathed deeply and went back to his bed. It was cold. Once back in bed he realized that he was still sleepy, he could snuggle for a while longer, his father would allow him to stay in bed until 11… and… he jolted up from bed again, it was Christmas morning! He had to place his presents under the tree before his father woke up.

He put on his robe and slippers. He would place the presents under the tree and start on breakfast. He could bake some scones and prepare coffee…

He took the presents from his hiding place and went out of his room. Trying to be quiet, as he wanted to surprise his father and put the presents under the tree before he could notice.

He knew his way around with closed eyes, so he let the lights off. He walked stealthily to the parlor and was surprised that the room was not dark. He realized that the lumos-spheres were shining, it was nice… as he draw closer he saw that there were already presents under the tree… He walked closer and put his presents under it. He had a big hatbox for his father and two smaller squared ones for Remus and Sirius. Also a parcel of soap for his Head of House and some Chocolates for the Headmaster. He had sent presents with Hedwig for Neville and Hermione and had the Weasleys presents in a bag in his room to take later. He felt curious about the presents under the tree… Should he look if there was anything for him? What if nothing was for him? Should he be disappointed?

Up to a point he was used to exchange presents with his friends… and was glad that he could afford presents for them and… what should he do with the ones under the tree?

He should start with breakfast… he could peek at them and…

"What is the problem Mr. Potter, not enough presents for you?"

Harry jumped and turned, startled by the sneering voice of his hated potions professor…

* * *

Severus had heard the moment that Harry left his room. He had been awake since 7 and had waited impatiently for the young man to rise himself. He decided that if Harry took longer to stir himself, he would place a tickling charm on him… When at last he heard the door open he decided to give the child some minutes to bask into the Christmas decorated parlor and presents.

He knew that Harry would not whoop in excitement, but expected a little exuberance… he dressed for the day and left the room, going on tiptoes… expecting to find Harry on the living room floor opening presents… or at least shaking them to guess their content… He found the child at the entrance of the room looking as if he was about to have a meltdown… The child still needed self-assurance. He used his classroom voice to stop the hyperventilation…

* * *

"Sir… I… I was not counting." Harry did not want to appear greedy. "I'll start with breakfast now." He turned to go to the kitchen.

"Stop there, Young man."

"I'm sorry… I…"

"There is no need for you to make breakfast, son. The elves are bringing it here in some minutes. We can relax mean while."

"Good… I guess I should dress now and..." Harry wanted to hide for a while and sort his confusion. But his father had other plans.

Snape faced Harry and holding him by his arms waited until their looks crossed.

"It's Ok, child. The presents, most of them, are for you. You are a good child and deserve more that what you got before. You deserve a Happy Christmas…"

"Dad… It's just that… there are so many… and I didn't know what to do…"

"That is easy child…" Severus steered him to the couch and sat beside him. His arm around his shoulders. Harry was still dazzled. Severus took the nearest present he could reach and gave it to Harry. "Just open the presents and let it go."

Harry looked at the present and opened it. It was a red t-shirt with a dragon stamped on it. He looked at Snape.

"Do you like it?"

Harry smiled, his eyes were a little teary, but Severus knew they were happy tears.

"Thanks dad."

"Merry Christmas son." They hugged. Harry let him go after a moment.

"Are you sure that they are all for me?"

"The only way to be sure is to look at the cards, don't you think?

Harry smiled again. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

"I have something for you also…"

"I can wait. Hurry up with that, the dog and the wolf would be here for lunch and then we have to go to the Weasleys"

"Thank you dad."

Harry decided to sit on the floor, he began by unwrapping the presents carefully, but as it was taking him too long he started ripping the paper. He looked confused when he opened a package that contained one sock. He looked at his father that now had a cup of coffee on his hand.

"You'll find the pair eventually, Harry."

"You wrapped them separately!"

"I guess I had too much coffee and wrapping paper…"

Harry laughed. This was fun!

He ended with 4 t-shirts, two denim jeans, 4 formal trousers, 4 shirts, one jacket, a pair of gloves, one scarf and 4 pairs of socks… 4 books. (One of quidditch, one of arithmancy and two potions ones.) A game of cards and a set of construction blocks. And in his Stocking an alarm watch, candies and ping pong balls. He also had opened presents from Hermione, Neville and the Headmaster…

"It looks like you have been a really good boy this year" teased Snape as he used the camera to take pictures.

"You really should be careful with the caffeine you drink, dad!"

"I did not wrap this," He took out the ice-cream certificate and gave it to Harry. Then said. "It was fun."

"For me too. Thank you, now you should open mine."

Harry handed him the hatbox.

"Son, I do not wear hats."

"Just open it. I think I am a little hungry."

Severus removed the lid and found himself with a lot of things. Harry had not been sure what to give him so he had collected several things. The box had measuring scales, a shaving kit, also potions books and a metal box. When Severus opened it he found basilisk skin. He looked at Harry.

"I wanted to bring you some venom also but… Remus said that I needed to be really careful because it is very dangerous and… I can take you into the chamber if you want later…"

"You went into the Chamber!"

"The basilisk is dead and I was not alone… Remus and Sirius came with me…"

"They barely count as adults!" Severus sighed, it really was a very nice gift and he could use the skin in so many potions and… Harry was looking at him expectantly, it was no good to lecture him now… "Thanks a lot, son!" He hugged the child again.

"I'm hungry, lets eat now."

"Wait. There is one more present." Harry looked around the tree… He thought he had opened all. Even Monty's stocking, the kitten had gotten a couple of balls and a wooden mouse…

"Here." He heard the voice of Severus behind him.

Severus indicated the wall. Harry realized that the collage had not been there before.

"Is that a present?"

Severus took it from the wall and gave it to Harry who started deciding how to un-wrap it.

"It's not the latest model but…

Harry tore the paper and saw that what looked like a frame was really a broomstick, he was awed… he recognized the broom, it was a "1979 Comet" the broom was a legend! It was thin and looked fast… He was not expecting a broom… he had hopped for one but… He embraced Severus.

"It's great dad, great… where? I mean… it's a rare broom and…"

"Do you really like it?"

"Dad! It's… perfect. I mean where would you find that broom?"

"It was mine. I do not want you to have hand-me-downs. I never used it, really, I will get you another one and…"

"It's not hand-me-down! No. I can totally play with it… Thanks a lot, dad!"

"I am really glad you liked it."

"Yes. I do. Thanks a lot. This is the greatest present! This is the bestest Christmas!"

* * *

Harry left the broom ceremoniously on his bed. He would take it to the Manor and try it the next day. Severus was already at the table when Harry arrived and they had a pleasant breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Harry went back to sit in front of the tree and looked at all his gifts again. He opened the building blocks box as Severus went to join him.

"Are you going to play now?"

"Yes. I want to build a bridge do you want to help?"

Severus sat closer, not really building but giving instructions. Close to midday Harry had built several things and was making a tower. They heard voices at the door and knocking.

Harry was still wearing pajamas, but Severus indicated that it was all right.

He opened the door and was faced with Black and Lupin. The two men had present in their hands.

"Merry Christmas, Snape!"

"Black. Lupin."

Severus stood in front of them. It was an awkward moment, as he was not inviting them in. Harry came behind and greated them both.

"Sirius, Remus!"

Once inside Severus told them to place the presents under the tree.

"Pronglet." Sirius messed his hair, "It seems that Santa's bag exploded in your living room!"

Less loud, Remus gave a wine bottle to Snape. "Severus this is for you, from Sirius and me, Happy Christmas.

"Thank you, Lupin. Do you care for some eggnog? Black?"

"Yes, please." Sirius was already on the floor constructing a wall around Monty. The kitten kept pushing the blocks until the construction collapsed.

Lupin, helped Severus with the eggnog and they went back together to the parlor.

Harry took the presents from under the tree and gave them to Remus and Sirius. He had chosen dress shirts and gloves for them. He also gave them their Stockings where they found toy cars and candies

"Thank you. Harry." Said Lupin. And gave him a book called "Dark creatures and how to fight them."

Black placed his hand in his pocket and took out a small box. He gave it to Harry and told him to place it beside him on the floor.

Harry followed his instructions and Black made some movements with his wand.

When the box stopped growing. Black kneeled beside it and opened the lid. There was a 'Firebolt' broom inside.

Harry stood by his father looking at it. Black looked up at him. He knew that his present was extraordinary. Of course the boy was speechless.

"That is a very fine present, Black." Said Severus, grateful that he had given Harry his broom earlier. Harry understood the cue and took the broom out of the box admiring it. He was really thankful, although it had bothered him that the broom had been shrunk.

"I thought that it was not going to arrive on time, Pronglet…"

"Thank you very much, Sirius. It's great!" Harry hugged his godfather again.

* * *

After lunch Harry put his presents away and helped his father in the kitchen. They were going to meet with Remus and Sirius in an hour at the castle door to go to Ron's house.

"That was very nice of you, dad."

"What?"

"You did not tell Sirius that you had given me a broom also…"

Severus could have rubbed his broom on the Mutt's nose. But once again congratulated himself on giving Harry the broom first. "He went through a lot of trouble to get it for you. And after all the broom I gave you…"

"It is a great broom, dad."

"Which one are you going to use for the next game?"

"I don't know… I will have to try them first." Severus tickled him.

A/N

Hello all: Sorry for the delay. It took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I hope you liked the idea that Harry got two brooms!

I will try to post again this same month.

I want to thank you for the reviews you have sent and hope you keep reviewing and commenting.

Thanks also to Celeste for her help.


	18. Insomnia, explosives and house guests

**Chapter 18**

Snape opened the bed one handed before placing Harry between the sheets. The boy snuggled a little, opened his eyes and recognized the adult that was tucking him gently.

"Just 10 more minutes, Dad, we are about to finish this game then we can go…"

"Sh. Child, just lie down and close your eyes, we are home now."

"Where? Home? I… who won the game?"

"Yes, home, Harry, in Hogwarts, we'll go to the Manor tomorrow, I am not sure who won, you may ask Mr. Weasley in the morning…"

"I will… Dad… Fred was winning, I guess… I only close my eyes for a moment, thanks for the broom, it's great… I can fly in the snow…"

"Good night, son." Severus placed Harry's glasses over the night table, covered him with the comforter and dimmed the lights. He was not sure if Harry had really understood that he was home and supposed to go to sleep. The light would help in case he woke up disoriented later.

Severus went to his room and got ready for bed. He knew it was late, he used a time charm and realized that it was almost 2 in the morning, strangely he did not feel sleepy, he should be eager to sleep for at least 6 hours, but he felt elated. He had been at the most noisy, crowded, crazy, surprising, annoying, warm, friendly Christmas of his life. He had eaten more in 5 hours than in the whole month. He felt so high on sugar that he was contemplating going out for a walk… He could walk the corridors for a while… or until dawn. As he was sitting on his bed he felt a movement and Monty landed on his pillow.

Snape sighed, he went to the bathroom and took a digestive potion from the medicine cabinet, he was sure that his stomach would not stay settled for long. When he went back to his room Monty was asleep, snuggled in between his blankets. Taking a book Severus lay in bed, beside the furry creature, he would read for a while, eventually sleep would arrive.

_The hotel looked a little decrepit, in dire need of a makeover, but he was tired and needed a place to stay for the night._

_Harry was playing with the Weasleys, he had to get to him in the morning. _

_The front desk was deserted, it should be later than what he thought, there was no clock in sight, Snape used the bell on the counter to call for assistance._

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

_Did bells sound like telephones?_

_There were no telephones on the front desk… or around it._

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

_The bell kept the sound even if Snape was no longer touching it._

_Was it the echo?_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

_That was a very strange bell…_

_Was it a cursed bell that once starting kept on ringing forever?_

_There was no one here. Maybe Severus should look for a room himself. He needed his rest. If only he could silence the bell…_

_Do bells respond to cruciatus curses?_

Severus open his eyes. Awake, but disoriented. The ring persisted. It was not a dream. Someone was calling him on the floo.

He sat on the bed and reached for his robe. Who could be calling him?

Severus stepped barefooted out of his room and walked to the living room. Where were his slippers? There was a head on the floo, he could not tell whom was there as the lights were out. He needed his wand.

His wand was under his pillow.

"Stop the ringing, I'm almost there, what do you want?"

"Severus!" Albus Dumbledore saluted from the fireplace.

"Albus? What happened? What time is it?"

"3:30"

"What happened? Is there a fire." Severus was not sure that he was not still dreaming."

"Severus. I was not sure you could hear me. I had to keep ringing."

"It's the middle of the night! What is the problem?"

"Something urgent. I am sorry I had to wake you up, but I am sure that you need to know. I'm afraid that I do not have good news."

"Come through, then…"

"Yes, this is better." The old man entered graciously into the living room. He looked around and stared at Severus.

Feeling the gaze Severus said: "You'll have to do a lumos, my wand is not here."

"Yes. I guess you had an exciting day. How is Harry?"

"He is asleep. Do you want some tea?" Severus was holding his face.

"Yes, but don't worry, I can take care of it, my boy."

"I'll be right back." Severus went to his room and got his sleepers and his wand. In the small kitchen Dumbledore had procured a couple of cups of warm tea and cinnamon rolls.

Severus sat at the table with the headmaster and watched as the old man poured sugar into his cup.

…

Harry felt himself drifting out of sleep. He was suddenly aware of the blankets and of his pillow. He stretched a little and opened his eyes. It was morning. He heard someone breathing close and turned expecting Monty, but was faced with his father instead, wand in hand asleep beside him. When Harry turned Snape open his eyes and looked around.

"Dad?"

"Harry. Get dressed, we have to go to the Manor."

"Right now? Why?"

"Because I say so, Mr. Potter. And because there is and escaped murdered and I need to take you somewhere safe."

"Escaped murderer… But dad, Sirius is innocent…"

Severus was about to snap at the density of the boy. He took a deep breath and remembered that the child had just awakened and needed further explanations, not only to be ordered around. And it was not his fault that Severus had barely slept one hour after Dumbledore's visit.

He helped the boy up and said.

"Pettigrew escaped the mental ward of St. Mungo's yesterday night. They were throwing a Christmas dinner for the interns and a nurse left his wand unattended. Pettigrew got hold of it, transformed into a rat and ran off."

Harry paled in the middle of removing his pants.

"But Sirius… how is this going to affect the audience with the Wizengamot and… they are not going to send him to Azkaban, are they?"

"I do not care about the Mutt, Harry. That rat can get into the castle without problem. We have to go to the Manor for your safety. Now stop stalling and get ready. I'll get breakfast. We'll go as soon as you finish packing."

"Why would he come here? I mean… He can't keep on being Ron's pet… Ron is not here." Harry was not really awake yet.

"The Aurors are looking for him, they think that Hogwarts would be a good place for Pettigrew to stay hidden… And you are obviously a target. "

"They are not sending more dementors, are they?"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't know. He was alerted late last night and informed me. I am telling you all that I know."

"You stayed all night sitting beside my bed."

"I couldn't go to my room once I knew."

"Thanks. I guess. I'll wash my teeth…"

…

"Have you finished?" Severus was impatient. His things were already in the parlor ready for the trip. He heard Harry's voice from his room.

"Not really."

"How hard could it be to put your things inside your trunk? Get the cat in the carrier and put on your jacket?" Severus entered the room, Harry was sitting on the floor beside his open trunk with piles of clothes around him. Why didn't Harry respond to the urgency?

Harry stood and faced his father.

"How long are we staying? You said that I could visit Ron this week. Now I can't. What if they never find Pettigrew? After all he stood hidden for more that 12 years… What if…?" Harry did not want to say it. What if he could not see his friends again?

"Get your things ready. We'll talk later."

"No. I want to understand now."

It was not the moment for childish tantrum! Severus took out his wand and used several moments to shrink the clothes and to place them all inside the trunk.

The boy had crossed his arms and was immobile beside him. Severus looked around to see if anything was missing.

"Are you going to take your brooms to the manor?"

"Are you going to let me fly?"

"Not if you do not get hold of your attitude, child."

"Dad."

"Harry, I need to sleep. I can't do that if you are not safe. So please cooperate a little now."

"Why does trouble always finds me?"

"Harry" Severus held him from the shoulders and looked into his eyes. There was confusion there, not defiance. Severus breathed deeply. "Son, we had planed to go to the Manor for New Year, we are not changing that. Hogwarts needs different wards for the protection of all the students, you'll be back at the same time as your classmates."

"Why are you so worried?"

Severus hugged the child and felt him relax a little. Why was he so worried? Was it the excess of sugar of the day before? Or maybe Dumbledore's call…

"I just want you to be safe."

"I'm sorry. I'll get Monty."

"You may invite Mr. Weasley to visit you before New Year."

Harry smiled and went to get his cat.

…

Once in the Manor. Harry let Monty out of his carrier and sat in front of the fireplace.

"Take your things up to your bedroom and unpack, I'll see to the wards."

"Yes, dad." Severus made as if slapping Harry on the head.

Harry went to the kitchen and took a glass of juice. Then he followed his father out.

Severus was at the door and used his wand to pry on the wards around them. Harry saw as they appeared around the property as a big colorful web.

"Wow. Are you going to teach me to do that?"

"You should be in your room unpacking."

"This is more interesting…" Harry walked toward the pond. "The pond is frozen, dad.

"Get in the house. It's too cold out here."

"I have my jacket. Ouch!" Snape's hand landed on the boy posterior.

"No more back talk from you, child or you'll stand with your nose in the corner until lunch. Now, get inside and pretend to mind me at least."

"I always mind you."

Harry ran inside before the hand had time to land another smack.

Severus entered moments later, and used a warming spell on his clothes.

Harry was looking in the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet, I was just curious to know what's for lunch."

Harry sat down on a kitchen chair and stood up immediately. Severus looked at him as he placed his hand in his pants pocket and extracted a small black ball. Harry placed the ball on the table.

"What is that?" Severus picked the ball it felt hard as a marble but it was not cold.

"Something that the twins invented. They have this little cannon and they use it to throw the balls. It's like fireworks.

Severus placed the ball near his nose and smelled. There was a smell of sulfur and he felt that the ball was warming to his touch, he released the ball in Harry's glass of juice.

"Hey, I'm drinking that."

"Not anymore."

The ball fell to the bottom of the glass the content changed color and smoke started pouring out.

"And you paraded with that in your pocket? You went through the floo carrying explosives!"

"Nothing happened."

"You could have blown the floo!"

"George said it was stable…"

Severus stood the boy up and gave him two well placed smacks.

"Your. Room. Now!"

Harry understood that it was no time to joke. He stepped back and left the kitchen.

He stamped up the stairs. How was he to know that his father would go mental over a small firework ball? His trunk appeared at his door so he couldn't slam it. He kicked the trunk in.

Severus waited until the glass stopped smoking before vanishing the contents. Then he slammed the glass into the trashcan. That boy would be his death!

Then he went upstairs and saw that Harry's door was closed. How would he be able to instill a little self-preservation into that child? And he would have a talk with the Weasley twins. Those boys would end up blowing their own fingers off.

Severus took a bath and relaxed, he would have to adjust the climate charms. He'll see to that after he talked to Harry. Maybe he would teach him to keep the Manor warm.

The floo sounded as he was leaving his room. It could only be Albus.

"Headmaster." Severus kneeled to talk to him.

"My boy, it's good to see you this morning. How are things at the Manor? I have given instructions to the elves to see about your meals."

"Thank you Albus. We have just arrived."

"Yes, yes, I know. I was just checking. I wanted to ask a favor of you. You left so fast this morning."

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow, when the man's eyes twinkled like that, he knew he would not like what he was about to be told.

"What do you need, Albus?"

"Not me really… but a mutual acquaintance also needs a safe place to be for the next days and… I really wanted to talk to you before you leave."

"Why don't you come through and we can talk about it?"

"Not now, my boy. I'm expecting some Goblins from Gringotts that are going to help me with the wards. I only need to know if you would accept a house guest?"

"Whom?"

"Sirius Black. His house is not yet warded and… Only until the wards are in place."

Severus was about to tell the headmaster what he thought about his ideas when he saw movement beside him. Harry was standing there.

"Is Sirius coming? Can you invite Remus also?"

"Hello, Harry."

"Professor."

"I think that Harry is right, it would be a good idea if Remus were to go also. You know that they are good friends."

From experience he knew that Albus wouldn't stop until he accepted so he decided to take the shortest route. It had nothing to do with the puppy eyes that Harry was giving him from the door.

"Ok, Albus. I can house them until the new term. But they will have to live with my rules."

"Of course, my boy. I'll tell them to be ready and call you to allow the travel by floo."

The headmaster left before Severus changed his mind.

Harry hugged him. "Thank you dad, for letting Sirius and Remus come."

Severus hugged him back but did not answer.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't think that the ball would be dangerous…"

"Are you hungry?"

"That is why I've come to see you. Do I have to stay in my room for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Let's have lunch. And after your meal you will write me three feet of parchment about explosives."

"Yes, sir."

TBC

A/N I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to have a new one before Christmas. Thanks a lot to Celeste for her help. And for all of your reviews. Please let me know if you liked this chapter. Happy Holidays to all. LL =)


	19. Flying and swimming

**Chapter 19**

"… and last but not least, you are not going to interfere with Harry's schedule nor encourage him to break my rules."

"Schedule! Snape, are you out of your mind? He's on vacation! For Merlin's beard! Don't you know how to take it easy?"

"I know what I am doing, Black. He has to have a structure, he has to eat on regular basis, sleep a healthy amount of time and he has homework to complete. He has enough time to relax. And I do not have to explain to you the way I am raising my son…

"Well, I only want what is best for my godson, you do have to let him have a little fun."

"He can have fun, he only needs to follow the rules. And if you do not accept the conditions that I stated you can take your things and go somewhere else more to your unstructured tastes. Have you heard about Siberia? I am sure that Pettigrew would not be able to find it on a map, and you may join a pack of wild dogs."

Remus knew that the tempers were about to ignite, he nudged his friend and whispered.

"Sirius."

"Don't you think that…?"

"We are at his house. He is not unreasonable. You've seen Harry, he is a happy healthy child and we know that Severus wants the best for him."

"He has to remember that he is 13 and that these are his holidays."

Severus intervened.

"I am aware of that Black. He does not need to live in chaos to be happy. And you know your options."

"Are you forbidding me to be with my godson?"

"Of course not. We have already established that. You'll see him at meals and you can play with him on his free time. I can assure you that he has plenty of that. What I don't want you to do is distract him if he is doing his homework, or incite him to break the rules."

Black looked at him, thinking about what he had just said, then replied, "I can do that."

Snape was going to ask if he was talking about making Harry break the rules or about respecting them. He used his piecing look at the man and said, "So, do you accept my rules?"

"Yes, I do. I did tell you it was better if I had been allowed to kill that rat."

"You would still be an escaped murdered, Black."

"But Harry would be safe."

Severus had to agree. He could have used that rat for his experiments.

"Where is Harry?" asked Remus, he knew there would be no end if they started to talk about Worm-tail.

"Outside flying." He showed them the window, they saw Harry in pursuit of a snitch. "Do you still think that I do not allow him to have fun?"

"No." Sirius pouted. Severus sighed and remembered for the thousandth time that he had only to put up with them for a week.

"Follow me. I'll take you to your rooms."

Sirius thought pertinent not to say that he already knew the house as Paddy. Somehow it did not seem appropriate to remind Snape about that, he could use it later if he needed to tease the git, as he and Remus walked beside the man in black.

"I have a question, Snape." Black stepped beside Severus.

"What?"

"You didn't mention it in your "rules", so I have to ask, just to be sure. Are you going to let us explore the house and the fields? Harry mentioned that there were some hidden corridors and…"

"The property is warded, all the constructions and fields, as long as you keep yourself in between them you will be safe. I'll ask Harry to show you the bounds of the field. You may explore the corridors, but Harry will have to wait to hear about your findings. He would be on detention for the rest of the term if he goes with you into those passages."

Sirius allowed Snape to walk ahead and made some faces behind his back then he said, "Boy, I am so glad that you are not my father."

"You would have done better, Black. If I had been your father, I would have taught you to control your temper and you would not have landed your sorry behind in Azkaban…"

"Hey!" Remus bumped shoulders with his friend, that stopped Sirius from pushing Severus and starting a fight.

Snape did not turn around, he kept walking through the hall until they arrived to a door. He opened it and said. "Here, I thought that you would rather share a room. Dinner is at 7, breakfast at 9, if you would like to join us. Either way food would be in the kitchen at any time you want, Harry and I wont wait for you."

"Severus, thanks. We really appreciate…"

Snape interrupted. "There is no need to thank me, Lupin. Just keep out of my way." Then he turned and walked down the corridor.

…

"He's ecstatic to have us here, wouldn't you say?"

"Sirius, you should stop taunting him."

"I am supposed to have a little fun, too."

The room had two full beds and to dressers, Remus placed his bag on the bed and started unpacking. He did not have many clothes, he put everything in one of the drawers and put asides some parchments.

"What are you going to do will all those papers?" asked Sirius.

"I have to grade them before next term."

"You brought work!"

"Sirius, I have to keep on with the papers or I won't be able to return them."

"I was looking forward to spend the time catching up with you. First Harry has to obey Snape and now you have to grade papers. You shouldn't have assigned them in the first place."

"I am not going to argue with you about the purpose of homework, don't worry it will only take me a few hours each day."

"I am going to see if Harry wants to play a one-on-one."

"Aren't you going to unpack first?"

"No."

…

Sirius stood by the yard looking at Harry going after the practice snitch. When the child turned he waved and Harry forget the snitch and landed his broom.

"Sirius! I thought you'd arrive later."

"Here I am."

"Where is Remus?"

"Unpacking."

Harry's face was red from the cold but the child looked happy.

"I was practicing some moves."

"You are good. How is the Firebolt doing?"

Harry was using the Comet that Snape gave him, he liked that it was a strong broom and helped him with the wind.

"The Firebolt is great!"

"But it's not the one you are using."

"It is a very fast broom, Sirius. And I am sure it will be great for the games back at school, but here in the open I feel like I can't go against the air in it. This is a little heavier."

Sirius took Harry's broom and examined it with a critical eye.

"It is a Comet!" Sirius was amazed, these brooms had been famous when he was young. "Your father had one, he could do wonders in one like that. Where did you get one in so good condition?"

Harry felt proud of his broom.

"It belonged to my father… I mean… " Looking at Sirius face he continued. "Professor Snape…"

"I don't remember the git being good at flying." Sirius said it casually, but Harry did not like it.

"You shouldn't call him that!" Harry took the broom and turned, he was about to fly when Sirius held his arm and stopped him.

"I'm sorry Harry… It is just strange… your father was my best friend… and I…"

"I know that my father was James Potter, but I don't remember him, Sirius. I know he died protecting me. I have a bunch of pictures and an invisibility cloak… I know he was your friend but, for me… he has not been here since as long as I can remember… And I have a father now. He may not be what you would have wanted. He was not your friend. But he is here. And it is really bad that any time I refer about him as father or dad you are angry… or call him names."

Sirius realized that he had hurt Harry. Carefully, he took the broom from his godson's hands and held him. He knew that if he said the wrong word he might lose him. He breathed deeply and looking at his eyes he said.

"I know that Snape has been good… is good to you and… I guess that a boy needs a father. Not only... I mean. A boy needs someone to care for him. I should understand that. Your grandfather. James father, he allowed me to stay at his house and kind of adopted me when I was 15… I cared for him and know he cared for me. I know that I would have liked to call him dad as James did but, my father was alive and I did not have good memories, so I did not really like the word. I know that you can't remember James. And you deserve to call someone dad… I am sorry. It is not your fault that Snape and I were never friends. I will try not to call him names."

"You have to stop it, Sirius. Not only try. I really like to have a father and he is… I also like to be with you."

Sirius hugged him.

"I am sorry Harry."

Harry moved back. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Can I use the Firebolt?"

…

"Stop right there, young man!"

"D…a…a…d."

"You are wet! What happened to you?"

"M'm cold. I need t'change…" Harry was shivering.

"Did you fall in the pond?"

"Mayyy… beeee…" Harry placed his hands under his shirt in an effort to get warm. He was shivering. He needed to get out of the wet clothes fast.

Snape took out his wand and with several movements removed Harry's clothes, then he gave the child a warm towel. Harry felt the warm air envelope him and used the towel to dry his hair and then placed the towel around his body. He felt better but was still shivering.

"What happened?" repeated Severus.

Harry looked at him. He knew he couldn't tell. He rubbed his arms with the towel and tried to think in a plausible answer. He thought that it was better to keep silent or everything could and would be used against him.

…

Sirius and Harry started flying after the snitch. The Firebolt was faster but Harry was lighter than Sirius, that gave him an advantage, and also Harry had thirteen year old reflexes. Sirius was getting frustrated after the fourth time that Harry captured the snitch. And Harry was gloating.

"You have to admit that the snitch loves me, Sirius. I could even catch it with my eyes closed."

"Let's try again. But this time you have to give me some handicap, remember that I am old man that has not flown a broom in the last 15 years, at least. At least close your eyes for some minutes."

"I will. I will close my eyes and count to 20."

"No. 30."

"Ok. Here goes the snitch."

Harry opened his eyes after the count and saw Sirius hurrying after the golden snitch. The man was flying top speed. And reaching for it.

Harry saw the snitch duck Sirius hand and change direction. Fortunately it flew towards Harry.

Harry only had to stretch his hand and caught it.

"That is not fair!" Sirius was exhausted.

"Sorry Sirius. But I think that I win."

"Whatever. Lets do something else."

"Like what?"

"Something on the land. I am tired of flying and my bits are freezing."

"If you want to." Harry looked at his watch, as it was getting dark. There was still time to dinner. They landed the brooms and placed them in the shed.

"That was fun."

"Remind be to place a bet on your team the next game you play."

"Bets are not allowed at school." Harry put the brooms away.

"They are not allowed but that doesn't mean they can't be placed, I am sure that if I were to ask Gred and Forge they could show me the right way."

"What do you want to do now? I have some good table games… it's warmer inside."

"I don't really like to stay cooped inside a house. Lets enjoy the daylight some more. How about a little catching with Paddy?"

…

Harry did not want to tell Snape that the "catching" with Paddy evolved into a catching each other. Or rather Paddy catching Harry and jumping over him. Harry had as good luck as the snitch, he tried all his tricks but four legs run faster in the snow and Paddy was bigger than him. Harry landed under the big black dog for the third time before calling a halt, he was laughing so much that he could hardly talk.

Sirius transformed back from his dog form. And sat beside Harry.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?"

"I either admit defeat or you are going to crush me, so I guess."

Sirius stood up and extended his hand to help Harry up.

"You are a smart, boy."

"But..." Harry continued, "I kicked you in the air." The child pushed the adult and made him land back to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to play like that?" Sirius stood up again and started running behind Harry.

Harry was walking backwards. Trying to dodge his godfather.

"This is a game I used to play with James! I'll get you in the end." Harry turned towards the pond and was going to hide inside the potions lab when he slipped. He had miscalculated his steps and was in the pond. The pond was frozen but the ice was very thin. Even with his lightweight Harry broke the ice and fell into the pond.

When Sirius turned the corner looking for him. Harry was already climbing out of the pond.

"What happened?"

"It's cold."

"Are you alright?"

"Just w…e…e…t." Harry's teeth were crashing.

Sirius looked around. The closest door was the in the kitchen. And Sirius helped him inside.

"I'll get you a blanket."

"Wait Sirius."

Sirius ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to get a towel. When he was up he realized that he had no idea where to get a blanket. He needed to find a bed and… He heard Snape's voice then and went back down stairs.

He found Harry and Snape in the living room. His godson had no clothes on and was using a towel to warm himself.

"I got distracted and slipped into the pond."

"You foolish child. You need to get warm, now." Severus looked at the stairs and saw Black standing there.

"Black. Make yourself useful, go to Harry's bathroom and run him a bath. Start with warm water, not hot. Harry go up an get into the tub. I'll bring you a warming potion in a moment."

Sirius waited until Harry was beside him to place his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Harry. It was my fault."

"Iiiitt wasss not… Iiii slippeddd."

"Come quick. You do not need to catch a cold."

Sirius took the child to his room and started the water. He helped Harry sit in the tub while the water started filling it. Slowly Harry stopped shivering.

"Better. This is better. Thanks."

Snape entered into the bathroom. He saw Black's worried face and that Harry was not blue anymore. He also kneeled on the floor and passed a vial to Harry.

"Do not smell it. Drink it fast."

Harry was still too cold to argue. He drank the potion and felt the warm beginning in his stomach and radiating to his limbs.

"That's great."

Black stood up. He was pale and felt dizzy. Harry could have drown. It was his fault. He did not know how to deal with an emergency. Remus entered Harry's room then.

"Hey guys are you there? Padfoot?"

"Here," Sirius answered.

Severus turned to look at him and said. "Harry needs to finish his bath."

"Yes. I'll be with Moony…" Harry smiled at him reassuring him that he was all right, but Black still felt a hand squeezing his heart.

Severus saw the man out and closed the door.

"Thanks dad. I can finish now."

Severus took a bar of soap and passed it to Harry. The child took it and started using it to wash his legs.

"I am alright dad. Really."

"Were you flying when you fell in the pond?"

"No, sir. Really. The brooms are in the shed. I was not flying."

Severus took the soap and started washing Harry's back.

"What were you doing then? I saw Black flying with you."

"Yes. He was. But… we put the brooms away and… he went inside and I wanted to go to the kitchen and… I… fell into the pond." Harry kept busy washing his feet. He knew that if Severus looked at his eyes would realize that he was not being truthful. But if Severus knew that he and Sirius were playing he would think that it had been Sirius fault.

Severus saw the hesitation. Harry would not lie about the brooms as it was something that he could check. But somehow it did not seem to be the whole story. Should he press on Harry?

"Ok, child. Finish and get into your pajamas. You'll have dinner in your room and an early bed time."

"Dad…"

"You will also have to find things to do inside the house tomorrow as you won't be allowed out."

"But dad… It was an accident. Really."

"I won't contest that, son. But I do not want more "accidents", are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll arrange for your dinner, now."

Severus stood and messed Harry's hair.

"Wash your hair."

Severus went out before hearing Harry's answer.

..

Harry felt his soft cotton pajamas as he sat on his bed. It was not fair. It had been an accident and Severus had grounded him for a day and made him go to bed early. He opened his book after placing the blanket around him. It was one thing to be sent to bed early, but it did not mean that he had to sleep, he would stay reading as late as possible.

He heard a knock. And saw Sirius come inside.

"Hey there, how are you feeling, Prongslet?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I… Snape said that it was ok to visit for a while. I owe you one."

"It was an accident."

"If you think so, why then you did not tell to Snape that you were running from me?"

Harry looked sheepishly at his friend.

"I don't want you fighting. He'd have gotten angry with you and… I won't be able to fly tomorrow, so you'll have to keep me company then you won't owe me anymore."

"I'll keep you entertained. But I'll still owe you one. I have and idea. You must prank me."

"Prank you? I am not sure that dad would like that."

"He won't find out and it can be a harmless prank. James and I used to do it all the time. Usually at night, in the dorm. Once every one was asleep… once I poured honey in James hands. He was sound asleep and… in the morning… he tried to touch his face and…" Sirius was trying to suppress his laughing, "and he smudged his eyes and nose… It was hilarious and so good…"

Harry was finding the conversation enlightening. He laughed along with his godfather. Remus arrived some minutes later and also supplied several 'harmless' pranks that the marauders played on each other and also on their class and house mates. At almost 11 Severus entered the room and broke up the party. When Harry fell asleep he was still laughing thinking about several pranks he could play on his godfather.

A/N

Hello all: I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter, I hope you like it. I accept ideas about the pranks that Harry can play on Sirius and Remus. Snape may get pranked also. Thanks a lot for keeping reading. And thanks to Celeste for her help. Please review. LL


	20. Pranks

**Chapter 20**

Snape paused his reading to look around at a scene that was turning disturbingly familiar. Harry was sitting on the rug by the coffee table, he was finishing his defense essay and was asking Lupin for some points. Lupin, like Severus, was reading a book and answered Harry's questions, reminding the boy what they had seen in class. And Black. Black was playing pounce with Monty. The furry kitty was busy trying to catch Black's hand, but the man moved it out of his way fast enough, confusing him. All were getting on fine. He had thought that by now he would have managed to at least strangle Black.

Harry stood up and picked up his parchment and put it inside his backpack.

"Anyone need something from the kitchen?"

"Something like what?" asked Black, moving his hands in front of Monty.

"I don't know… water, juice, biscuits, a sandwich, butterbeer?"

"No thank you Harry, I think that I ate enough at dinner," Lupin said.

Severus looked at Harry. The child could eat his weight twice a day. "I thought that you had enough also, child. Look in the cupboard by the door; there are some apples left."

Harry flinched a little. He needed to bring something, not an apple. "I want something salty." He said.

"Under the counter, there are some chips and peanuts."

Harry walked back with a bag of chips and gave Black a can of peanuts.

Black left the furry kitten playing with his tail, stood up and then sat beside Remus. He was looking at the picture on the can – hazelnuts, walnuts and peanuts. He hoped they were good. He removed the tape around the can lid and flipped it. There was a loud pop and the cover flew; along with the lid, a snake jumped out of the can.

"Ah!" Black threw the can to the floor and took out his wand. The snake rattled under the coffee table. Sirius 'stupefied' it and kneeled to take it out. He did it under the expectant glances of Snape and Remus. Harry was out of his sight. He put his hand in carefully, sharpening his ears in case of further movement, and he touched something… it did not feel alive. Grabbing hold of it, he pulled out a plastic snake. Confused, he turned and saw that Harry was laughing, down the sofa. Remus beside him had his legs up, but was also starting to laugh. The only one not sharing the joke was Snape. The man was also pointing his wand at the table and looking startled.

"Got you!" said Harry, trying to stop his laughter.

"Very funny, Prongslet". Sirius threw the snake toward Harry, and it fell by his side on the floor.

"Don't you want to keep it as souvenir? You should have seen your face!" Harry was falling from the sofa.

"Potter!"

Harry stopped laughing and turned to look at Snape. The man still had his wand out and looked as when a cauldron was blown in his class.

"Sir?" Harry had not thought about Snape when planning the prank.

"Apologize."

"Dad… it was a joke. Look, it's a plastic snake."

"Now! You know that this is no way to treat your guests." Snape's tone was contained, but angry.

But Sirius had asked for it! Why did Snape have to be such an …? Harry knew that he had no way out. He turned to his Godfather and said.

"I'm sorry Sirius… I…"

Black was confused, it was true that his heart still wanted to leave his chest, but it was not a reason for Snape to scold Harry.

"It's ok, Harry. Ha! Ha! No harm done. I'm in one piece, Snape."

Harry looked at Severus. Was that enough?

"It's time for you to go to bed."

"Dad. I…" Harry looked at the clock on the wall.

"Your. Room. Now. Mr. Potter." That along with the famous greasy git's glare, gave Harry no choice.

"Good night, Remus, Sirius." Harry only looked at Snape.

"Sleep tight, Prongslet…" Sirius gave Harry a half hug.

Harry stamped his feet on his way up stairs. It was not fair! It had been a harmless joke! At least now he could tell Sirius that they were even, but it did not make getting sent to bed better.

He looked in the wardrobe for his pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready. This was a record, being sent to bed early two days in a row. It was not fair! At least he could remember Sirius' face. Thinking about it, Severus and Remus faces were also priceless… he washed his teeth and went out. He was not even sleepy.

Suddenly he had an idea, he went to his trunk and took his invisibility cloak out. He would go back down stairs without being seen.

…

"Snape, there was no harm done, it was just a joke."

"I don't remember asking your opinion, Black. That was no way to behave here. Maybe that could be acceptable in his common room, but not here, he should show some respect to the adults around him."

"You have said it, Snape, I am hardly an adult… the joke was on me. And I'm ok with that." And you should brew a potion to improve your sense of humor, thought Sirius, but was clever enough not to say it aloud.

"He shouldn't be doing pranks here. And that is the end of the discussion, Black. Remember my rules."

"It was not Harry's fault."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius had never been scared of Snape, they were the same age and almost the same size. But he understood why his students were. That glare was evil.

"Well, I may have mentioned some jokes that we used to play. You know? When we were young. He may have been influenced by that and…"

"Did you ask him to prank you?"

" Had I…?" He was sure that it was not a good idea to say more.

"Did you?"

"N-no…" Sirius imagined himself with his bag being kicked out of the house.

"Then leave it, Black." Severus stood up. "I'm tired of this, see you tomorrow, Gentlemen."

"Severus, may we use your library for a while, I need to do some research…"

Snape was surprised to be asked. "Suit yourself, Lupin." Even if the werewolf insisted in calling him by his first name, Snape did not like such familiarity.

"Snape, is your liquor cabinet open?" Black was more brazen.

"The cabinet will recognize you, Black."

Sirius did not ask if that meant that the cabinet would allow him to open it or if it would bite him.

"There are several bottles in there, Black, don't drink yourself sick." Severus took the can and snake from the table and left the room.

…

Harry ran back to his room when he saw Snape climbing up the stairs. Snape had the can of peanuts in one hand and the rubber snake in the other, Monty was running beside him trying to catch the toy. Harry folded the comforter on his bed and lay on it. Breathing slowly to calm himself, he checked that the cloak was tucked under his pillow. Severus entered, looking calmer.

"This is yours." Snape placed the can on the cupboard and let Monty have the snake. "I expect not to see it again, son."

"Yes, Dad." Harry was not ready to accept a truce.

Severus sat beside him. "Harry, they are adults, you know how to behave."

"They are my friends, and… I thought it was funny."

Severus sighed. "It was funny, Harry, it was not appropriate, even if they are your friends. The prank made us take out our wands, someone could have been hurt. **You** could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry." Harry still was not convinced. "I never thought about that."

"I know." He messed Harry's hair affectionately. "Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad."

Severus went out and closed the door.

Harry needed to talk to Sirius. So he took the cloak again and went back downstairs.

…

Remus and Sirius had looked at Snape leaving the room with the can and the snake. Monty also left, trying to catch the toy.

"Goodnight to you, too," mumbled Sirius; he resented that Monty didn't want to keep playing with him.

Remus stood up and turned off the lights. He and Sirius walked to the library.

While his friend browsed over the titles in the shelves, Sirius touched the door of the liquor cabinet. He felt a tingle on his finger and heard a click, the door opened slowly.

Sirius found a glass and served himself the golden liquid. He sipped and said, "Mmm. Good one. You know Moonie? I could gladly punch Snape on the nose."

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it, Sirius."

"The whiskey is good, but Snape is a git."

"Padfoot!"

"You have to admit it. He is a git. No wonder Harry is so…"

"So, what?"

"Wrapped up… what a lame prank was that? The snake was rubber! He couldn't even make the snake look real."

"Sirius…"

"With just a little motor charm that snake could have flown to my neck and…"

"I think it was enough to startle you."

"It did surprise me, that is the truth, but it lacked subtlety, it was a made joke, no suspense at all. Something fine for a Muggle, but Harry is a wizard, we need to..."

"Sirius…" Remus had a book in his hands and walked toward the door.

"You are not leaving, are you?"

"I am rather tired. I woke up early and finished with all my grading."

"You are getting old."

Lupin smiled at his best friend's pout. "Full moon is close. I have to take the wolfsbane and it makes me sleepy."

"Just stay a while longer."

Remus sat down.

"We have to make Harry liven up. What do you propose?"

"You better call it quits, Padfoot. Snape is not going to take it well if you keep encouraging Harry. At least wait until we get back to Hogwarts."

"But Snivelus has him so wrapped up. He should get a sense of humor. Harry will lose his abilities."

"There are not abilities needed for pranks."

"Moonie, what happened to you? You used to like to plan these things. I guess that I should show Harry how a prank should be done. That way he'll know and…"

"Sirius, I think that it is not a good idea to start a 'prank-war'; remember how the last one ended?"

"McGonagall had more sense of humour than Snape."

"Yes, even though she did not appreciate it when you made all the furniture in the class room float."

"She was not supposed to arrive so early. We were just practicing."

"James and you had to practice writing lines for a week."

"I still remember her evil smile while she was giving us the lines to write…" Sirius kept drinking. "I was thinking about some water bombs… and maybe some itching powder… I think that I could manage some itching powder bombs."

"Padfoot, you are taking this too far, Harry is a good boy…"

"Do you think that Snape would allow me to use his lab… I remember the ingredients of a potion, if I put it in his juice he would speak backwards for at least a day and…"

"Snape would notice that."

"You are right. I'll have to place them in his room, Harry won't tell him. Now help me to…"

…

Harry stood under the cloak at the door. He had planned to startle his father's friends getting out from the cloak. He had followed them to the library and waited until Sirius served his drink. But after hearing what Sirius was saying he decided to go back to bed.

This was really confusing. He was a disappointment all around. He had played a small joke. A plastic snake jumping out of a can. It was something simple and funny. He had been sent to bed early and lectured by his father as if instead of a plastic snake he had made a basilisk appear, and Sirius thought it was lame, just a stupid Muggle prank. Remus was the only one that was neutral…

As he walked back to his room, he remembered Ron's brothers. The twins were really good at pranks. Harry recalled the foaming sugar that they had placed on the breakfast table, all the drinks had turned into small volcanoes! Also the Dirty face soap that they had put in the prefect's bathroom. Percy had gone the whole day with a smudged face… he also remembered that they put butter outside the Tower baths floor… that had been dangerous, a sixth year had broken his arm and there were several twisted ankles. Harry's ears still rang in sympathy recalling the 'Howler' that Mrs. Weasley had sent.

Harry was too distracted to notice his way; it was too late when he crashed. He did not crash with wall or door, but with something big but soft. Startled out of his thoughts, Harry felt the cloak leaving his head and was faced by Angry-Sneering-Snape in robes. Snape took the cloak, folded it and placed it inside the robe's pocket. Then pierced the green-eyed child with his look.

"Should I patrol the Manor corridors at night to stop you from leaving your room, Mr. Potter?"

"Dad, I… needed a drink."

"And there is no water in your room. And of course you needed to use the cloak to get a glass of water from the kitchen. What were you up to?"

"Nothing. It's not even my bedtime yet. " Harry knew that it was a mistake to say that the moment the words left his mouth.

Snape held him by his arm and walked him to his room. The grip was firm but not hurtful. Harry had to match his stride with that of his angry father. Once beside his bed Harry found himself unceremoniously placed face down between the sheets, felt a hand on the small of his back and six hard smacks on the place where legs turned into buttocks, then the comforter was tucked around him and the lights were turned off. Harry buried his face on the pillow. The tears dried fast and Harry was asleep before the tingling on his back faded.

…

Harry woke up the next morning remembering the past day's disaster. He also remembered that Sirius planned to 'show' him how to prank and to live in suspense.

Harry was careful leaving his bed. He looked around in search of anything strange and examined his slippers before putting his feet in.

Once at the breakfast table he waited until Remus put sugar in his tea, before putting sugar in his porridge, and was glad when Snape poured his pumpkin juice.

An owl flew through the open window and Harry jumped from his chair. If this was what it meant to live in suspense, he would be paranoid before the week's end.

The owl landed in front of Snape and let him take the letter from his extended leg. Then turned to look around the table for something to nibble. Remus placed some bacon close to him and the bird began to eat it.

Severus read the missive and folding it in half, placed it beside his plate. Three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly, but only Harry dared to ask.

"What is it, Dad? Is it a letter from Dumbledore?"

Of course the child had recognized the school owl.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry." Harry just nodded. "He says that the wards are in place and he is asking me to go to Hogwarts to test them."

"When are we going?"

Snape stood to the counter and re-filled his cup of coffee. Then he turned to look at Harry.

"You are not going, Harry. I won't let you get to Hogwarts until I am sure that the wards are enough to keep you safe. You will stay here until then."

"But, Dad… You'll be there."

"Probing the wards." Snape looked at Black then at Lupin, pondering what to say. He took a deep breath and said, "Lupin, would you be so kind as to mind Harry for me until I get back from Hogwarts? If it is a problem, I can ask Minerva."

Remus was surprised to be asked. Snape barely talked to him. He could tell that Sirius was offended by the slight.

"No need to call Professor McGonagall, Severus. Sirius and I will gladly stay with Harry and keep him safe."

"Dad, I don't need 'minding'."

Snape filled a plate with apple slices and placed it on the table, in front of Harry.

"Yes, you do, child. The elves will see to your meals as always. Finish with your essays. There is enough snow in the yard to keep you and Black entertained for the rest of the day. Be careful with the pond."

"Can we fly?"

"No. You may not."

"Dad, please. Sirius was showing me a move and …"

"The answer is no. I will feel better knowing that you are keeping both your feet on the ground. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lupin is responsible for you; you have to obey him and do what he tells you to."

"Yes, sir."

"What about me?" Asked Black.

Snape looked at him and said, "I guess that you should obey Lupin too."

"Hey!"

"You may reach me by floo if necessary."

…

Harry was seated at his desk in his study room. He was drawing lines in a parchment, and his potions essay lay forgotten in a corner. He had too many things on his mind to write conclusions. Monty was attacking a piece of paper under his feet.

Harry was trying to think of an appropriate prank for his Godfather. He had to think fast and be able to pull it before his father was back from Hogwarts. Or he would really be in trouble. And it had to be so… big that Sirius would not doubt that Harry was the son of James Potter. Harry thought that during his whole life with the Dursleys he had lived in 'suspense', careful of what he said and what he did. Careful not to trigger something unpleasant… and he had been Dudley's punching bag since he could remember. And that was not funny. It was easy for Harry to put himself in the place of the victims of the pranks, and most of the time he knew it was not funny. He recalled Sirius emotions when he talked about his escapades with Remus and his father. Sirius was only living while he was at school and his friends were his family. Harry could understand that. Ron and Hermione had sustained him during his first two years at school and even now that he had a father to rely on. But he and his friends had used their brains and ideas to solve the mystery of the stone and to find the Chamber of Secrets and save Ginny. The Marauders, as they liked to be called, had entertained themselves with pranks and practical jokes…

Remus entered the room. Harry greeted him silently.

"Hi. Have you finished?"

"Not yet." Harry kept drawing. "I need inspiration."

"Need help?"

"Not really. I have to write my conclusion about the use of the mandragora in potions…"

"Do you want to play chess with me?"

"Where is Sirius?"

"He was taking a nap."

Sirius appeared one hour later. Remus and Harry were finishing their game.

"What are you doing, Moonie, Prongslet?"

"Do you want to play?"

"Boring. Lets go out and play in the snow. Paddy needs to run."

They put on their jackets and gloves and ran out to play. It was fun. They ran until they were tired and then tried to build a snowman, but the snow was too hard. They tried to melt it using their wands, but it froze before they were able to make the balls. When it was getting dark, they entered the kitchen and had to use several warming charms before they started to feel comfortable. Harry thought that his nose was about to fall off.

Dinner was great and Sirius insisted in having hot chocolate.

"Do you want some marshmallows?"

Harry took a sip and said, "There are no more marshmallows."

"Are we out of them? I can go to the village to get some. Want to come?"

Remus answered before Harry.

"You can ask Hogwarts kitchens for the marshmallows, Sirius; we should not leave the Manor."

"Moonie, it is a Muggle village. What danger can they be to two grown up wizards?"

"Have you forgotten the witches' burnings?"

"Remus! You and I can protect Harry if the need arises. We'll be there and back in less than an hour."

"Padfoot, Severus asked us to keep Harry safe between the Manor wards."

"And the greasy git is now your best friend!"

Sirius went out in his tantrum and transformed into Paddy. The big black dog ran toward the trees.

"Do not worry about him, Harry. He'll come around after he gets tired."

Sirius took his time. He returned once Harry was ready for bed.

"You can stay up if you want."

"I'm going to read for a while. Want to play something?" Harry took Sirius to his playroom, they took out Harry's train, and while Sirius played engineer, Harry used his blocks to build a bridge.

"Remus is a good friend, Harry, but sometimes responsibility goes to his head."

"No problem. It was better to stay inside the wards." Harry could tell that Sirius was not in favor of following the rules.

"We can fly tomorrow."

"I don't think that my dad will be back early. He said that the test would take all day. Maybe the next day…"

"I meant that we could fly early in the morning, before Remus wakes up."

"Sirius…"

"If we do it early enough, no one would know. Snape is paranoid. What could happen to you? I'll wake you up as soon as the sun is up."

…

Harry had a very restless night. He knew that Sirius would be hurt if he did not go with him to fly in the morning. But his father would find out and Harry hated to disappoint him. He really wanted to be able to fly his new broom in the next quidditch match… and he still had no ideas about the prank. Maybe it he could contact Ron's brothers… but not at this time in the morning. Harry left his bed early and went to finish his potions essay. At least that helped to appease his conscience a little. After finishing, he took out his colors and started drawing, again, nothing definite, lines and colors, colors and lines; and as if inspiration had only waited for his mind to be distracted, while mixing the colors he found the answer.

When Sirius knocked at his room, Harry was already dressed in warm clothes and was carrying his helmet.

"Good, Prongslet, good… I thought you would still be asleep. Let me change."

"I'll meet you downstairs, Sirius."

Harry looked at his Godfather running back happily. His father was right. Sirius was barely an adult.

Sirius entered silently into the room he shared with Remus. He had to be very careful, as he knew that the werewolf had very good hearing. His clothes were already over his bed, so in no time he was dressed and ready to go. This was going all right. Before he was close to the door, Remus' voice startled him.

"Where are you going, Padfoot?"

"Do not worry. Harry and I will keep under the wards."

"What? Sirius, it's still dark."

"The curtains are closed. Sun is up. Do not worry, stay warm, I'll call you for breakfast…" Sirius darted out of the room.

Remus stood up. He still felt the effects of the wolfsbane and needed a moment to get his bearings, knowing his impulsive friend, he only put on a jacket over his pajamas and ran out of the room and downstairs. He hoped to be able to prevent Sirius from doing something crazy.

Lupin heard the scream as he reached the first floor. It was Sirius screaming. He went to the kitchen and outside to the yard. He was not prepared for what he saw.

On the white frozen ground lay Harry, face down. His arms were in a strange position. One arm was holding a broom, the other had a gash in the middle, where blood was pouring. Beside Harry's head, in a puddle of blood, was the helmet.

Sirius was kneeling beside his godson, crying, afraid to touch him.

"This is all my fault… James was my fault, also… Harry, please…"

Remus walked slowly. This had to be a horrible nightmare… his mind tried to understand. Had Harry being flying? This was too close to the house. Harry's window was on the other side, no way that he… his nose started working. That was not blood. Unless Harry had syrup running through his veins, he was a sweet child but no… that was not blood. Syrup and paint… the little fiend! Once calmed, Remus walked closer and his worries disappeared as he saw Harry's eyes opening and closing fast. He kneeled and placed his hand on the small of Harry's back. The child was trying to breathe calmly. Remus could end the charade with a little tickling…

Sirius was so distraught that Remus was going to start laughing.

Remus was pondering what to do. Should he tell on the boy? Should he allow Sirius to think the child was harmed? He had to do something fast or…

"What are you doing out here?" asked Severus casually from the kitchen door. He walked until he stood beside Harry. "What…?"

"Dad!" Harry had to turn around in order to sit on the frozen ground. "You're back." Harry looked at his Godfather.

Sirius looked amazed, after believing that his godson was gravely injured… the child had just… sit… Then it dawned on him. This had been a prank. Only a prank!

"You smart little devil… I'm going to kill you…"

Sirius jumped over Harry and started tickling him. The move was so fast that Severus stepped back once that he realized that Harry was in no danger.

Lupin stood beside him.

"Severus… I…"

"Keep your explanations for later, Lupin. I want to talk to my son first."

"Stop it, Paddy, please!" Harry could barely breath between the laughing…"Paddy, please."

"Black, that is quite enough." Severus stepped toward the laughing bundle.

Sirius felt tired, it had been too early, he had been too scared and worried and the relief had been exhausting. He lay on the ground, his arms still holding Harry. He looked at Snape standing beside him and released the child.

Severus extended his hand and took Harry's, pulling him up. He felt a sticky material in them. He looked at his hands and said: "What is this?"

"Syrup… Dad. I…"

"Was this supposed to be blood?"

"Yes." Harry's voice we almost inaudible, Harry found his feet very interesting.

Snape took him by the shoulders and turned him around, Harry was covered with the red syrup. He then kneeled and touched Harry's arms and legs.

"I'm all right, it was only pretend, I didn't fall."

"Go to your room and take a shower. You have ten minutes."

Harry went inside,; he didn't dare to say another word.

Still on the ground Sirius tasted the syrup. "I should have known it was not blood. You knew, didn't you, Moonie?"

"Yes, Sirius… I smelled it as soon as I got closer." Lupin extended his hand and Sirius took it. Once standing, both men looked at Snape, who was at the door.

"So you kept the pranks and jokes going." It was not a question.

"No, Snape, we…" Were going to fly, was not a good answer either… "I guess I also need to take a shower…"

"The wards at Hogwarts are in place. You can leave after breakfast."

With that Severus turned around and went into the kitchen.

…

Severus entered Harry's room and sat on the couch. He could hear the shower going. What had he gotten into the last day? What had made him think that the child would be safe staying with those two clowns?"

The shower stopped. He could hear Harry entering his bedroom. After a couple of minutes he went to the door and knocked.

Harry opened.

"Dad."

The child was wearing sport pants and sweatshirt. His hair was still wet. Severus entered the room and sat on his rocking chair beside the bed.

"Sit here, Harry." Snape indicated the bed.

Harry was trying to read how angry his father was. He had called him Harry, not Harry James or Potter.

"Am I in too much trouble?"

"Not sure yet," Severus sighed, "Tell me what happened."

"I can't really explain…"

"In that case you are certainly in trouble." Snape placed a hand on Harry's knee. "You can tell me everything."

"I know you do not like pranks or jokes… But yesterday… Sirius was kind of sad. I tried to cheer him up."

"You were pretending to be injured, how was that going to cheer him up?"

"You saw him, he was laughing when he realized it was a joke… Pranks remind him of my father. And that makes him happy…"

"Harry, there is no need for you to emulate your father… Black has no right to burden you with that."

"He loved my father."

"That is good, I guess, but he has to learn to love you."

"Like you did…"

"Yes, Harry, like I did… Like I do."

"I think he loves me, but he misses my father. Is that why you do not like me to do pranks? You do not want me to be like my father."

Severus made an invitation with his open arms and Harry joined him in the rocking chair.

"Harry, you are James Potter's son, you have his looks and I guess some of his traits… I do not want to take him out of you. That is why I think you need to associate with Black and Lupin. But if that association is going to harm you, Harry… or pressure you to want to emulate them…"

"I get in enough trouble by myself."

"That's what I think…" Harry snuggled into Snape's neck.

"Yesterday, in the evening, Sirius wanted to go to the village to get marshmallows and Remus said we shouldn't and… Sirius… he is good, but he thinks that obeying the rules is no fun. I… Later… He said that we could fly early because you wouldn't be here and Remus would be asleep… I said I would because he was so sad and then I thought… I thought about the prank and how he wouldn't want me to be hurt, so I painted the syrup and… "

"You were going to fly."

"I told him I would. I was not going to, not really. You returned sooner."

"We probed the wards all night."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"You could have slept in the dungeons."

"I could. But I wanted to have breakfast with my green-eyed devil son. And I find him in a puddle of blood painted syrup…"

"I'm sorry. Were you worried?"

"You were moving before I realized it was supposed to be blood."

"Sirius was crying."

"Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"I just wanted to worry him a little… he thought I was dying. He tickled me so much…"

"Pranks like that are dangerous…"

"I should apologize…"

"Yes, you should."

That moment they heard a knock on Harry's door. As it only could be Lupin or Black, Severus said, "Come in."

Black entered hesitantly. He was surprised to see Harry sitting on Snape's Lap.

"Snape, we'll be ready to go after breakfast…"

"Why are you going, it's not New Year, yet…" Interjected Harry.

"Sit, Black." Snape indicated Harry's bed.

"We are leaving, Prongslet… after all, the wards are working now."

"But you were going to stay until New Year…"

"Yes, but…"Sirius looked at Snape, "but we have to go now."

"Sirius… I am sorry for that prank… I thought it would be funny…"

"It was… when I realized that you were all right, but I was very scared at first, do not do anything like that to me again, please."

"I won't."

"He won't," said Snape. "And you are welcome to stay until New Year, Black."

"But you said that…"

"I know what I said. And now I am saying you can stay. Can you accept that?"

"Thanks, I guess…" Black stood.

"Wait."

"Yes…?" Sirius sat again on Harry's bed.

"Black, Harry and I were talking. He thinks that you want him to be like James. That is why he planned those pranks. Do you have to see James in Harry to love him?"

"To love him? Harry, I love you… I miss your father very much, he was my best mate and I don't think I'll stop missing him. You look a lot like him, but… You are my godson, I… held you as a baby. I love you, Harry. That is why I was so scared when I thought that you were hurt…"

Severus pushed the boy into Black's arms. He closed his eyes and his son hugged the man.

"Now, as we have cleared that question, I want your attention. Mr. Potter. If I see, hear or learn about any other prank, joke, practical joke, coincidence or accident, you, my boy, are going to receive a very thorough spanking; am I clear?"

Harry was nestled between Sirius' arms. He looked Severus in the eyes and said. "Yes, dad."

"And Black…"

"You can't spank me, Snape."

"I can't, but you'll be invited to witness."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nothing has been proved. If I have to spank your godson, Black, because he keeps wanting to emulate your dead friend at your instance, you are going to be present, even if I have to petrify you… are we clear?"

"Yes, Snape. You sadistic bastard."

"Now that we are clear, let's get some breakfast."

Snape stood up and left the room. Harry and Sirius kept sitting on Harry's bed.

"Do you think that he meant it?"

"I am not going to test him."

"Smart boy."

TBC

I hope you like it.

Thanks a lot to Celeste and Kat for their help.

LL


End file.
